Amai Kitsune
by Naruta93
Summary: [SasuNaru Lemmon] Uchiha Sasuke, un apuesto modelo de 20 años, decide comprar unos perros guardianes cuya misión sería ahuyentar a sus fans histérica, pero al final acaba comprando... [Pésimo Resumen xD]
1. Capítulo 1

_Fic dedicado a Ero-Eli Kyouyama (Gracias por la idea)_

_**Capítulo 1**_

"_Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada_

_Porque nunca sabes de quien te puedes llegar a enamorar…"_

-¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡QUEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO!

Un coro de chicas histéricas se escuchaban fuera de una casa… aunque mejor dicho mansión. Uchiha Sasuke, un joven apuesto de 18 años, pelo moreno, ojos del mismo color y tez pálida, se hallaba sentado en el sillón, muy irritado, casi tirándose de los pelos. Tenía mucha paciencia, pero es que eso ya era pasarse.

Sasuke era famoso por ser uno de los mejores modelos del país, galardonado con un montón de premios al chico más explosivo del año, por lo que muchísimas chicas se pasaban los días enteros enfrente de su casa, violando completamente su intimidad sin dejarle ni siquiera respirar.

Un día le contó todo esto a su hermano Uchiha Itachi, que vivía en otra ciudad, lejos de allí. No le caía bastante bien, pero… ¿con quién si no se desahogaba?

-Pero mira que eres tonto, ototo-baka. Todos los famosos tienen sus guardaespaldas, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-le dijo alegremente, como si fuese evidente lo que había dicho.

-Ya he hablado con mi agente Hatake Kakashi de este y le he dicho que no, quiero a alguien o algo que aleje a esas fans histéricas de mi jardín, no que estén todo el rato detrás de mí protegiéndome como si fuese un gato desvalido. Seguro que los guardaespaldas no te dejan respirar, y solo me faltaba eso, que me molestasen dentro de mi casa los guardaespaldas y fuera las fans.

Itachi suspiró, a Sasuke hasta le pareció verlo negando con la cabeza a través del teléfono.

-De verdad… no tienes remedio, pues cómprate un perro guardián… aunque con la de fans que tienes más te vale tener 100 perros.

El moreno lo meditó un rato y pensó que sería lo mejor, a los guardaespaldas tendría que pagarlos y dejar vivir en su mansión, pero al perro solo debería darle de comer, ya que podría hacer todas sus necesidades en el jardín. Ya se encargarían los sirvientes después de limpiarlo.

El problema ahora era como salir de su casa y llevaba algunos días pensando su estrategia. Cuando todas sus fans se metiesen en sus tiendas de campaña… saldría corriendo como si le persiguiese el diablo, pero descartó la idea al ver que, con solo ver como su jardinero Iruka salía de la casa y le acribillaban a preguntas, se le quitó todas las ganas.

Se asomó a la ventana, viendo que cantidad de chicas, incluso chicos, había en la puerta principal de su casa. Una chica pelirosa señaló emocionada a la ventana donde el joven se encontraba mirando a escondidas.

-¡MIRAD, ES ÉL, SASUKE-KUN!

Se escuchó un barullo enorme, al poco rato los policías llegaron a la calle. Sasuke suspiró, la pelirosa no era ni más ni menos que Haruno Sakura, la presidenta del club de fans de Uchiha Sasuke. Se podría decir que la culpable de que viviese en aquella pesadilla y que, por culpa de ella, no pudiese tener una vida social al no poder salir de su casa. Aunque esto ya venía de antes, porque incluso siendo menor de edad ya posaba el chico para algunas tiendas de ropa, es así como se hizo famoso.

En ese instante una de las criadas de Sasuke, Shizune, entró en la habitación. Le dedicó una reverencia y habló

-Sasuke-san, Kakashi-san ha llegado, dice que necesita verte por un asunto urgente.

-Bien, dile que ahora mismo voy. Atiéndelo con un café.

-Sí, señor.

Shizune salió de la sala, dejando a un moreno cabreado. ¡Pero sería caradura! Era él, Sasuke, el que le había llamado hacía 3 horas para que viniese a su casa y le ayudase a salir de allí a una tienda de animales cercana. Kakashi hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, llevando un parche en el ojo y una bufanda que le tapaba parte del rostro. Levantó una mano en señal de saludo y dijo "hey"

-¿Cómo que hey?-le preguntó el Uchiha, cabreado.-Hace horas que te he llamado.

-Sí, bueno, pero había muchísimo tráfico en la carretera… n.//

Sasuke suspiró, su agente nunca iba a cambiar. Kakashi se puso serio de repente.

-Dime… ¿Cuándo piensas deshacerte de toda esa gente? La policía no va a poder hacer nada.

-Había pensado… comprarme perros, perros guardianes, pero no puedo salir de casa por culpa de esa marabunta.-señaló la ventana, dándole a entender que se asomase. Pero el peliplateado no lo hizo, había visto toda aquella masa de gente cuando vino a la casa.

-¿Por qué perros?

-Es lo más rentable.

-Vaya… no sabía que te preocupase mucho tu economía, con el dinero que tienes puedes sobrevivir toda la vida sin seguir trabajando.

El moreno decidió no replicarle nada, Kakashi siguió hablando.

-Esta noche podríamos ir a una tienda que está abierta siempre… cuando todas se hayan refugiado en sus tiendas de campaña

-De acuerdo… puedes quedarte hasta esta noche si quieres.

-No hace falta, mejor me voy, tengo que terminar de leer mi libro de Icha Icha Paradise.-ojito pervertido.

-…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

11:47 de la noche, las fans histéricas habían decidido irse a dormir por fin. Kakashi y Sasuke aprovecharon para salir de la casa y montarse en el coche del mayor, si alguien viese el del Uchiha seguramente se tirarían a él. El moreno observó la noche a través de la ventana del vehículo, viendo la luna que aquella noche estaba llena, algo le decía que aquel día iba a ser especial. Tuvo un escalofrío.

-Kakashi, ¿cúal es la tienda adonde vamos?

-No la vas a conocer, poca gente la conoce, pero es de fiar.

El moreno cerró lentamente los párpados, suspirando de alivio por primera vez en semanas, relajándose… relajándose… por fin iba a tener libertad gracias a los perros que iba a comprar… y ya de paso… conseguiría algo de compañía en su solitaria vida marcada por desfiles y sesiones de fotos…

-Eh, Sasuke, despierta, hemos llegado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos rápidamente, no supo exactamente si se durmió o es que la tienda estaba muy cerca, eso sí, desconocía la calle en la que estaban. Tenía un toque muy siniestro y los escaparates de las tiendas (si es que se le podían llamar tiendas) no tenían ni siquiera carteles y los objetos que exhibían parecían, además de exóticos, muy peligrosos. Miró la tienda de al lado, el escaparate estaba muy sucio y se veían algunos animales mugrientos en las jaulas.

-No será ahí… ¿verdad?

-Desgraciadamente sí.

-¿Estás loco o qué? ¡No pienso entrar en esa tienda! ¡Y mucho menos solo!

-Esta es la única calle donde nadie te conoce, ya que únicamente todos son pobres. Pero no te preocupes, yo conozco al tipo de la tienda y tiene muy buenos sabuesos.

Sasuke tragó saliva, ¿qué hacía Kakashi relacionándose con gente tan rara? Despacio, muy despacio, fue bajando del coche y adentrando en la tienda. Miró hacia atrás, como si nunca más fuese a ver al hombre en su vida, Kakashi le saludó alegremente con la mano y al ojinegro le apareció una vena en la sien, ¿pero quién se creía él para estar tan animado? Cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, un olor putrefacto le dio de lleno en la cara. Intentó aguantar el mareo que se le había venido encima.

-¡Buenas noches! Bienvenido a mi tienda.

Sasuke enfocó la vista y pudo ver a un hombre de pelo largo negro, con aspecto de serpiente. Tenía cara de psicópata, después miró a su alrededor, habían muchos animales en la tienda, pero le llamó la atención uno en particular.

Un zorrito le miraba con ojos tristes, de color azul como dos pedacitos de cielo. El moreno entreabrió inconcientemente los labios, quedándose embobado con tal criatura. Su pelaje era de color dorado, estaba por apostar que era bellísimo su pelo si no fuese porque estaba muy sucio, lleno de arañazos y magulladuras. Cuando vio que el ojinegro se fijaba en él meneó alegremente la cola, con esa aquella mirada triste, como queriendo decir "adóptame, por favor".

-¿Qué es esto, un zorro?-preguntó el joven al dependiente de la tienda, la sonrisa con la que había recibido al cliente desapareció por segundos, acercándose a la jaula donde estaba el pequeño e indefenso zorrito.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no está en venta. Es un animalito muy especial.

-…-Sasuke no había pensado comprarlo, pero aquella mirada le hipnotizaba. No podía dejar a aquel zorrito en ese estado tan deplorable, en aquella tienda tan maloliente y sucia…-Dígame un precio.

-Le he dicho que no está en venta, señor…

-¿5 millones de yenes?

El dependiente abrió los ojos, maravillado.

-¿5 millones de yenes?-repitió asombrado aquel hombre.-¿Está dispuesto a darme 5 millones de yenes por este zorro?

-Sí, estoy dispuesto a dárselos.-dijo Sasuke muy seguro de sus palabras, se acercó a tocar al zorrito, este le lamió la mano, muy agradecido.-Entonces, ¿me lo vende?

El hombre pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos.

-Pues claro que sí… es todo suyo.

-Está bien…-cogió un cheque, puso la cantidad y firmó con su nombre.-¿Cómo se llama?

-Orochimaru, Orochimaru a secas.-se le hacía la boca agua.

-Está bien… tome, Orochimaru-san.-le tendió el cheque y cogió al kitsune, el cual, revoltoso, empezó a lamer la cara de Sasuke.-¡Yamette! Estás todo sucio…

Con aquel alegre kitsune, que no paraba de mover la cola, salió de la tienda. Kakashi miró asombrado como Sasuke se acercaba con un animal de pelaje sucio y pequeño. "Eso no puede ser un sabueso" pensó, solo cuando entró el Uchiha en el coche y arrancó preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un zorro.-dijo secamente, no iba a decirle más. El kitsune se acurrucaba en el regazo de su amo.

-¿Y qué hay de las fans?

-Que hagan lo que quieran.-acarició el pelo mugriento del animalito, el cual ronroneaba.

-¿Tienes pensado ya un nombre?

-…-miró por la ventana, en ese momento pasaban por la parte comercial, divisó un restaurante de ramen.-Naruto…-miró al zorrito.-Naruto… le quedará bien.

-Jeje, es un nombre bastante mono.

Sasuke se sorprendió, creyó que Kakashi iba a regañarlo, sin embargo estaba ahí a su lado, contento, sin preocuparse de nada.

Al llegar a casa el peliplateado se despidió de él y se fue a su casa. El ojinegro fue derechito al baño, a lavar al kitsune. Su sirviente, Rock Lee, entró con él, viendo con curiosidad al zorrito.

-Es muy mono pero está muy sucio… ¿Lo baño, Sasuke-san?

-No hace falta, ya lo hago yo.

Lee se extrañó de la actitud de su jefe, pero decidió dejarlo y dedicarse a otra tarea. El zorrito chapoteaba en el agua caliente que había puesto el moreno en la bañera.

-¡Estate quieto! No hay quien te controle…

El animalito lo miró tristemente y le lamió la mano, en señal de disculpa. Sasuke suspiró, por fin iba a tener una compañía, pequeñita pero era una compañía.

Después de lavarlo lo peinó y le echó un perfume floral: olía muy bien y su pelo brillaba con fuerza. Naruto estaba muy contento, meneaba rápidamente su cola. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros y se lavó las manos.

-Hora de cenar, Naruto, seguro que tienes hambre.

Naruto movió aún con más fuerza su colita, se tiró al regazo del moreno. Este reía con fuerza, los criados de la casa se sorprendían de sobremanera: nunca el Uchiha había estado tan contento.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke sintió un peso recostado al lado de su cabeza, abrió los ojos, el pequeño kitsune revoltoso se había subido a su cama, donde estaba Sasuke dormido, y se había acurrucado al lado de su cabeza, en la almohada. Lo miró con cara de cordero degollado y el moreno se lo pensó. ¿Qué más daba que, solo por aquel día, Naruto durmiese con él? No iba a pasar nada, cerró los ojos nuevamente y sintió unos lametazos en su cara. Segundos después cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Los rayos de sol le daban en su cara, despertando a Sasuke de su sueño. Estaba a espaldas del kitsune. Se abrazó más a la almohada, dispuesto a dormir un rato más. Notó dos pequeñas manitas aferrándose a su espalda, acercándose más a Sasuke, sintió una respiración pausada en la nuca que hacía que se le erizara la piel. Asustado, se incorporó deprisa y observó su cama, ya no estaba asustado, sino confuso.

Encima de su cama un pequeño chico de su misma edad pero muy bajito le miraba con expresión inocente, con los mismos ojos de su kitsune: color azul del cielo. Tenía un hermoso pelo rubio corto, el flequillo le caía graciosamente por la cara, pero eso no era lo más raro: el pequeño chico tenía orejas y cola de zorro.

-¿Quién… qué eres?

El chico lo miró confundido y sonrió.

-Soy Naruto, Sasuke-san.

…**:::CoNtInUaRa:::…**

_Bueno, después de tanto tiempo no sé si me recordarán… xD_

_Soy KS-Camibor. Unos hackers borraron mi cuenta hace mucho y no sé… no me apeteció volver a regístrarme en FanFiction por "miedo· a que pasase lo mismo, pero aquí volví y espero que el Fic tenga tanto éxito como antes xD_

_Actualmente este fic también está colgado en Amor-Yaoi y voy ya por el capítulo 8 (a ver si me da por hacer el 9…)_

_Muchas gracias por leer_

_Bye cuidaos y besos._

_PDT: Por cierto, Rage K está haciendo un Doujin de este Fic (buenísima persona -), para quien quiera verlo, aquí lo tiene colgado:_

_http / www. forosdz. com/foro/yaoi-soft-zone/218566-doujinshi-sasunaru-amaikitsune-1____html (todo junto)_

_Naruta93_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Fic dedicado a Ero-Eli Kyouyama (Gracias por la idea)_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía ser el chico que estaba encima de su cama el pequeño kitsune que se había comprado? "Naruto" le sonrió graciosamente y estiró su cuerpecito, sacándose con los pies la sábana que le tapaba. El moreno enrojeció violentamente. ¡Estaba completamente desnudo! El rubio lo miró inocente, se fijó en que, además de la cola y las orejas, tenía tres marcas en las mejillas, a modo de bigotes (**N/A:** Su… sumimasen… se me olvido poner eso en el otro capítulo owo). Naruto gateó, sensualmente sin proponérselo, por la cama hasta llegar adonde Sasuke, allí se aferró a su camiseta de pijama, apoyando su cabecita en el pecho del moreno. El Uchiha lo miraba perplejo.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?-preguntó cohibido, el ojiazul le miró desde abajo, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Sasuke-san, tengo hambre.-informó el pequeño poniendo un puchero, habló con voz muy suave, a Sasuke se le caía la baba y soplo podía pensar en cosas poco inocentes. Carraspeó, alejando de su mente aquellos pensamientos y sonrojado comenzó a hablarle con la voz serena.

-Vale… aquí hay algo raro… muy raro… para empezar… ¿qué eres tú?

-Yo soy Naruto.-repitió ofendido el chico-zorro, apretando más la camiseta. El mayor le apartó delicadamente y se echó tres pasos atrás. Esto pareció entristecer al rubio, ya que se le humedecieron los ojos, hizo pucheros, puso gachas las orejitas y le dio la espalda, hablando entrecortadamente.

-Sasuke-san… ¿va a devolverme… a la tienda?-meneó tristemente el rabito (**N/A:** Joder con los diminutivos). A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón, no podía devolver esa cosita tan mona (**N/A:** Y DALE!) a la tienda de donde procedía si le miraba de aquella manera. Al menos decidió aclarar un poco las cosas. Tembloroso, le pasó una camiseta larga que tenía en el armario al pequeño y salió de la habitación.

-Ponte eso y espera aquí, no te muevas a no ser que yo te lo diga, ¿eh?

Naruto asintió obedientemente con la cabeza y cogió la camiseta para colocársela. Sasuke salió de la habitación, le cerraba el paso Shizune.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-san, ya está listo su desayuno.

-…-el moreno la miró directamente a los ojos.-¿Qué me has preparado?

-No quedaba más café, señor, por eso en vez de hacer sus tostadas con el café le hice un cola cao…

-¿Es que acaso soy pobre?-preguntó fastidiado al aire, mirando al techa. Bufó y volvió a mirar a la chica, esta se ruborizó, avergonzada.

-Go… gomen Sasuke-san… si quiere…

-Tráeme el desayuno.-interrumpió Sasuke. La chica la miró confusa.

-Hai…

Se alejó por el largo pasillo, el mayor se masajeó las sienes y cogió su móvil, dispuesto a llamar a su agente. Dio cuatro toques y nada, a Sasuke se le hinchó la vena, y es que Kakashi era impuntual hasta para coger el teléfono. Saltó el buzón de voz, colgó y volvió a llamar. Esta vez si se lo cogieron.

-Ohayo…-dijo vagamente.

-¿¡Cómo que ohayo!? ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Pues estaba duchándome y…

-Esa excusa la usaste ayer.

-Eh… ejem… n.// en fin, ¿para que llamaste?

-Verás… ¿te acuerdas del kitsune que compré ayer?

-Sip

-Pues la verdad es que…

Le contó todo de pe a pa, quizá porque era la única persona con la que podía contar… o quizá porque andaba desesperado. Cuando hizo una pausa para respirar le cortó Shizune, que traía una bandeja con un zumo de naranja, un bol de cereales, unas tostadas y una manzana. A Sasuke se le resbaló una gota por la sien: menudo desayuno le había preparado, ni que fuese su abuela…

-Aquí está su desayuno, Sasuke-san, le he hecho unas cuantas cosas más, ya que…-se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente.-el vaco con el cola cao se me cayó de camino.

El Uchiha bufó y le dio la espalda, intentando hablar con Kakashi.

-No pasa nada, Shizune, deja en la entrada de la habitación la bandeja, ahora la recogeré yo.

-Hai…

Dejó la bandeja en el suelo, delante de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Sasuke, y salió de la estancia haciendo una reverencia. Kakashi habló.

-Entonces me dices que el zorro que compraste en la tienda de Orochimaru se ha convertido en un humano… ¿no?

-Sí, pero con cola, orejas y bigotes de zorro.

-Oye pues que lindo regalo, aprovéchalo ahora que puedes n.n

El moreno se sonrojó por la insinuación, a la vez que una vena en su frente crecía por momentos.

-¡SALIDO! No le he hecho ni le voy a hacer nada pervertido, baka.

-Sí, sí, ahora dices eso pero ya veras… ya decía yo que te veía con el perfil de gay.

La vena de Sasuke explotó.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PIENSAS?! ¬/////////¬

Asustados y confusos, todos los sirvientes de la casa se asomaron por el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo para ver que es lo que pasaba. El Uchiha, avergonzado, hizo una señal con la mano, gesto de que se fuesen que no pasaba nada. Una a una las cabezas que asomaban se iban escondiendo hasta desaparecer todas por completo.

-Bueno, no te sulfures Sasu-chan. Puedo ir ahora a la tienda si quieres… ¿cómo se llamaba el chiquillo?

-Naruto, y no me llames Sasu-chan ¬¬

-Bueno, pues eso, voy si quieres y pregunto al dependiente.

-Arigato… te lo agradecería si lo hicieses.

-Bueno, pues entonces hecho.

-Vale, adiós.

-Adiós.

Colgó y fue hasta la habitación, no sin antes recoger la bandeja del suelo. Cuando entró allí… de milagro mantuvo la bandeja en sus manos, ya que le dio un desangramiento que encharcó toda la sala.

Naruto había cogido una de las revistas de modelos que tenía allí de su colección y estaba ensayando, encima de la cama, algunas poses que hacían los modelos. Y allí estaba, con las orejas hacia arriba, inocentemente estirado sobre la cama, tapando su desnudo cuerpo solamente con una camiseta y las piernas cruzadas y apoyado sobre sus codos, miraba la revista mientras se colocaba, como si estuviese viendo como era la pose correcta. (**N/A:** Si, lo he sacado de Chobits xD)

Sasuke estaba con la mandíbula desencajada, abrió mucho los ojos cuando notó que el chico se estaba cambiando de posición para ponerse a cuatro patas.

-Che, quieto, ¿qué es lo que haces?

El rubio se asustó y sonrió inocente al ver quien era el chico que había entrado. Se hizo un ovillo, meneando alegremente la cola.

-¡Sasuke-san! No le había visto…-dijo con voz melosa el chico, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Miró con un brillo especial la comida que portaba el mayor. Este le dejó la bandeja con manos temblorosas encima de la cama. No sabía como ese chiquito, sin proponérselo, le ponía tan nervioso.

-Hala, toma ahí tu comida, dobe. ¿No decías tenías hambre?

Naruto hizo pucheros, Sasuke se sentó el lado de él, cosa que aprovechó el kitsune para aferrarse a la parte baja de la camiseta.

-¡No me llame así, Sasuke-san!

-… Te llamo como me da la gana.

-…Itadakimasu…

Naruto le dio la espalda, haciéndose el ofendido, mientras comía el desayuno de la bandeja. Sasuke observaba atentamente como el pequeño se la comía (**N/A:** … MALPENSADOS!), cuando se manchaba el dedo con la mermelada de las tostadas se lo lamía y el zumo lo bebía tan rápido que pequeñas gotitas resbalaban por su boca, hasta llegar a la barbilla y perderse por su cuello. El moreno sintió una oleada de calor bajándole por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna, que empezaba a cobrar vida. Se alegró mucho al comprobar que Naruto ya había acabado de comer.

-Ha estado todo muy rico, Sasuke-san.-sonrisa zorruna.

-Eh… sí.-miró al chico.-Mira, Naruto, no sé que es lo que habrá pasado para que te conviertas en humano de la noche a la mañana, pero…-Naruto ya había dejado de sonreír, mirando sus pies. El flequillo le tapaba los ojos.-… no puedo quedarme contigo, compréndelo, por eso esta ta…-no pudo continuar, pues el chico-zorro se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente, escondiendo su carita entre sus piernas. A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No… no… onegai Sasuke-san… Orochimaru-sama fue muy bueno conmigo… de… demo….-saltó sobre el moreno, echándolo en la cama sin querer quedando él encima del mayor. Allí lloró en su pecho.-¡ONEGAI! ¡No quiero… que me vuelvan a hacer cosas malas…!

Sasuke miraba atónito al rubio, ¿cómo que cosas malas? Naruto se abrazó al cuello del otro chico, llorando en su oído.

-No quiero… no quiero volver a ese infierno… no… onegai, Sasuke-san… onegai…-apretaba más el cuello de Sasuke.

-Basta… me ahogas…-Naruto reaccionó a ello y se quitó de encima de él, diciendo un débil "gomen". Se cogió la colita y la apretaba entre sus manos, intentando ahogar las siguientes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Sasuke se frotó el cuello, incorporándose. Meditó unos segundos. ¿Qué es lo que le habría pasado para ponerse así?

-.-.-.-

Mientras, en otro sitio de la ciudad, concretamente en la tienda de Orochimaru, entraba tranquilo Kakashi, con las manos en los bolsillos. Orochimaru sonrió al verlo entrar.

-Hombre, Kakashi. Cuanto tiempo… no te veía desde que viniste a comprar a Pakkun.

-Sí, bueno, ya no estoy interesado en comprar perros parlantes…-dijo pacíficamente.-Oye, el zorrito que le vendiste ayer a un cliente… no era muy común. ¿Verdad?

Orochimaru suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Era demasiado dinero, Kakashi, no podía rechazarlo ¬///¬

-No te lo echo en cara, cuando Sasuke se pone caprichoso daría todo el dinero del mundo por conseguirlo. Y dime…-decía observando los extraños animales que tenía el hombre en su tienda.-¿Qué tiene de especial ese kitsune?

-Uzumaki…-suspiraba el hombre.-Pobre muchacho. ¿Acaso quieres saber toda su historia? Te advierto… que es muy dura.

Kakashi lo miró perplejo y asintió con la cabeza.

…**Flashback…**

_Un muchachito de no más de tres meses se hallaba recostado en una cunita. Su padre, llamado Kaseiyo, atendía a un hombre que llegaba con su mujer, la cual estaba como poseída._

_-Por favor, Kaseiyo-sama, tiene que hacer algo con mi mujer… ¡Tiene un demonio dentro!_

_Kaseiyo cerró los ojos, tocando la frente de la mujer con el dedo índice. Asintió con la cabeza, volvió a abrir los ojos._

_-Su mujer tiene al Kyuubi dentro, un demonio zorro muy poderoso, capaz de corromper las almas más débiles. Se necesita a una alma muy pura para poder conllevarlo. Como la de un bebé por ejemplo._

_-Pues entonces… ¡métale en su hijo! ¡De seguro que no le pasa nada!_

_Kaseiyo miró furioso al hombre, le gritó profundamente._

_-¿¡QUÉ SE CREE USTED!? ¡NO VENDERÉ EL ALMA DE MI HIJO!_

_-¡PERO HA DE HACERLO, POR MI MUJER, POR MIRY-CHAN!_

_El hombre se masajeó las sienes, tratando de pensar. Podría transmitir el demonio de la mujer hasta su hijo, podría, pero…_

_-Está bien, lo haré._

_-Gracias a dios, Kaseiyo-sama, le estaré muy agradecido…_

_Tras un ritual muy duro de tres horas pudieron transportar el Kyuubi de la mujer hasta el bebito, llamado Uzumaki. Pero… no todo salió como lo planeado, ya que el chico se convirtió en zorro. El hombre se llevó a la mujer. El padre de la criatura lloraba, impotente al no poder hacer nada._

_-Dios mió que he hecho…_

_Desesperado, hizo una técnica del sellado para que Kyuubi se mantuviese dentro de su hijo y no causase problemas, pero había malgastado del todo sus poderes el hombre, por lo que la técnica no salió completa y el chico conservó algunos rasgos de zorro, además de su comportamiento y el problema de que se transformaba en zorro a la luna llena._

_7 años más tarde, el chico vagaba por las calles de la ciudad, todo el mundo le miraba con malos ojos, ya que creían que era un niño que quería hacer de las suyas vistiéndose de animal. Una panda de hombres recogió al niño._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí… que precioso nene._

_Uzumaki se asustó e intentó correr como pudo, pero tres chicos le inmovilizaron atándolo con cuerdas._

_Uno de ellos era Orochimaru, el cual no estaba de acuerdo con coger a aquel inocente niño._

_-Sasori… no lo veo justo... es un pobre niño, déjalo ir._

_-¿Y quedarnos sin tan suculento plato? No, Orochimaru, me parece que no es lo que voy a hacer._

_Sasori intentó violar al niño, pero este no se dejaba, pataleando todo el rato._

_Visto que Uzumaki no se dejaba hacer, decidió tenerlo de esclavo para limpiarles el cuarto de la organización. Orochimaru le traía a escondidas comida al pequeño, este se lo agradecía abiertamente._

_Años después Orochimaru se rebeló contra su organización, llevándose al kitsune de allí, escondiéndolo en varios lugares._

_Sin embargo, tenían que cambiarse constantemente de lugar, por lo que la tienda de animales que decidió hacer Orochimaru fue obligada a trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Uzumaki estaba allí, como un animal más, rogando para que algún día alguien se apiadase de él y lo adoptase_

…**Fin del Flashback…**

-Vaya…-dijo tristemente el peliplateado al dependiente.-Así que el padre de Naruto era un hechicero, ¿eh?

-Me temo que así es, por muy increíble que parezca.

-Vaya…-repitió Kakashi.-Bueno, yo me voy pirando, sayo n.//-dijo secamente mientras salía de la tienda

-Kuso.-se lamentaba Orochimaru.-Lo justo es que te paguen por decir información ù.u

-.-.-.-

Tras la llorera Naruto cayó rendido en brazos de Morfeo, durmiéndose encima de Sasuke, el cual estaba ya completamente vestido y echado en el sofá mientras veía la tele. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a la compañía del kitsune, pero decidió que tendría que empezar a hacerlo, ya que iba a vivir con él el resto de los días.

Tras el sofocón del rubio decidió quedarse con el pequeño. Total, ¿qué le podía pasar? Naruto se revolvió encima del moreno, apoyándose en el hombro de Sasuke, haciendo que chocase su respiración contra su cuello. Le dio un escalofrío, sí, la verdad es que sí podía pasar algo.

Sasuke estaba tranquilamente sumido en sus pensamientos, medio durmiéndose, cuando un pequeño lametazo en su cuello le espabiló, haciendo que le entrase un escalofrío, esta vez mayor. Se puso rojo de cabeza a los pies.

-¿Se puede saber que hace?

-Go… gomen… quería darle un beso, Sasuke-san.-las mejillas de Naruto lucieron un lindo tono rosado. Sasuke suspiró, todavía nervioso por la reacción del pequeño kitsune.

-Así no se dan los besos…

-¿No?-preguntó extrañado.

-¡Pues claro que no! Aquí los besos en vez de darse con la lengua se dan con los labios.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?

-Pu… pues…-"no, si encima le voy a tener que hacer la escenografía ù///ú"-se hace así…

Sasuke le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Naruto sonrió.

-Sasuke-san, ¿me ha dado un beso?

-Solo para mostrarte como se hacía.

-Ah.-dijo desilusionado.-Entonces… ¿se hace así?-y, con la mayor de las inocencias, le besó donde antes le había dado un lametazo: en un lado del cuello. Daba repetidos besos por todo el cuello de Sasuke, haciendo que este se sobrecalentase de sobremanera. El moreno perdía la cordura. ¿Pero de verdad era así el pequeño o se hacía el inocente?

-No me beses ahí tanto, dobe.

Naruto cesó de dar besitos, riéndose por lo bajo. Se abrazó al cuello del otro, apretándose más contra él. Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro. La verdad es que la compañía de Naruto era empalagosa, pero agradable.

-Sasuke-san, te quiero.

Esto dejó shokeado al mayor.

-¿E… eh?-sonrojado.

-Que le quiero, ha sido la única persona que me ha adoptado en todos estos años, la verdad… se lo agradezco.

-…-Sasuke no sabía que decir, sabía que era la única persona que lo había adoptado obviamente, porque seguía en la jaula cuando estaba en la tienda de animales. Naruto se frotó con el cuerpo de Sasuke, haciendo que su entrepierna reaccionase (**N/A:** La de Sasuke… el rubito es demasiado inocente xD). Meneó la cola en un movimiento sensual, bajando las orejas. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando pasó, pero el Uchiha se encontraba ahora encima del rubio, quitándole la única prenda que le tapaba.

-¿Sa… Sasuke-san?-decía atemorizado Naruto. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa en la cara que, verdaderamente, daba miedo.

-¿Qué pasa, Naru-chan? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga cariñitos?-decía mientras le tocaba descaradamente su miembro.

-Ah… pare, Sasuke-san, ¿qué me está haciendo?

-¿No es obvio?-dijo tocando más el pene del chico.-Estoy haciendo que sientas algo más por mí que amor… lujuria, por ejemplo.

…**:::CoNtInUaRa:::…**

_Wenas mañanas! Son las 7:29 de la noche y yo aquí haciendo el gamba… -.-_

_No me entretengo más que si no llego tarde a clase xD_

_¡Que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo! n.n_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

-No… por favor…

Naruto se aferraba como podía al sofá, haciéndose daño en las manos de lo fuerte que las apretaba. Por cada embestida de Sasuke notaba que le partían el alma, una y otra vez, solo quería que todo eso acabase…

Las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla incontrolablemente, sin poder pararlas, estaba siendo profanado de la manera más sucia que podía imaginarse, estaba seguro de que, después de esa experiencia, su inocente mente no iba a ser la de siempre. El moreno gemía de placer, sabiendo que estaba llegando al final.

Y entonces… sucedió.

Naruto despertó, entre sudores y lágrimas, en la cama de su dueño. Se incorporó jadeando con fuerza: había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Miró a su derecha, donde el prestigioso modelo dormía apaciblemente. Enterró su cara en sus piernas: ¿por qué todo le tenía que pasar a él?

…**FlashBack…**

_Ninguno de los dos supo cuando pasó, pero el Uchiha se encontraba ahora encima del rubio, quitándole la única prenda que le tapaba._

_-¿Sa… Sasuke-san?-decía atemorizado Naruto. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa en la cara que, verdaderamente, daba miedo._

_-¿Qué pasa, Naru-chan ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga cariñitos?-decía mientras le tocaba descaradamente su miembro._

_-Ah… pare, Sasuke-san ¿qué me está haciendo?_

_-¿No es obvio?-dijo tocando más el pene del chico.-Estoy haciendo que sientas algo más por mí que amor… lujuria, por ejemplo._

_Mordió su clavícula, haciendo que el rubio gimiese exageradamente. Puso una mano en su boca, avergonzado de lo que había hecho, pero enseguida se la quitó Sasuke, lamiéndose los labios._

_-No te tapes la boca, qui…-El Uchiha calló, tenía el semblante serio: oía pasos acercándose a la sala. Sasuke cogió en brazos al shockeado zorrito, dirigiéndolo hacia una mesa y colocándolo debajo de ella.-No te muevas de ahí._

_Naruto solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas y temblando de frío y de miedo. El moreno se echó rápidamente encima del sofá, tapando la camiseta del chico. Su ayudante Rock Lee entró por la puerta._

_-Sasuke-san… ha venido Kakashi-san a verle, ¿Le digo que pase?_

_Uchiha suspiró, con tantos ayudantes encima no podía tener vida privada, siempre interrumpían cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo._

_-Está bien, dile que pase._

_-Hai.-salió de la sala haciendo una reverencia. Naruto asomó graciosamente la cabeza por debajo de la manta de la mesa._

_-¿Puedo… puedo salir ya?-preguntaba sonrojado, aguantando las lágrimas. A Sasuke se le encogía el corazón._

_-No, quédate ahí quieto._

_-Ha… Hai._

_Se volvió a esconder y abrieron la puerta sin llamar. En la sala penetró Kakashi, con su ojito feliz y una mano levantada en modo de saludo. Sasuke se incorporó en el sofá, suspirando por su manager, que siempre tenía que venir en los momentos más inoportunos. El mayor se fijó en lo irritado que estaba Sasuke y después en la camiseta que había encima del sofá, que había quedado a la vista cuando el moreno se había incorporado. Lo tapó, avergonzado, mientras su manager ponía ojito pervertido._

_-¡Kukukuku! Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo, me alegro hombre, me alegro.-miraba para los lados.-¿Dónde está el pequeño?_

_El aludido asomó la cabecita por debajo de la mesa, gateando avergonzado hasta Kakashi, allí se paró y miró triste a su dueño. Sasuke se sonrojó de cabeza a los pies cuando veía la cara que ponía Kakashi, al ver al kitsune completamente desnudo. ¿Qué estaría pensando de él?_

_-Yo… no le he hecho nada, no es lo que crees._

_-Vamos, hombre, pobrecito zorrito.-lo abrazó con cascadas en los ojos, Naruto correspondió el gesto, inocente.-¿Te ha hecho daño Sasu-chan, te ha hecho daño? ¿eh? Si quieres puedes venirte conmigo.-eso último lo dijo en serio, para ver la reacción de ambos._

_-Llévatelo si quieres.-decía furioso el modelo. Lo que no sabía él es que se había enojado porque el rubio había abrazado a Kakashi. El zorrito miró al suelo, con los ojos aguados. Primero creía querer a Uchiha Sasuke, se sentía muy agradecido por que le hubiera adoptado, incluso le había bañado, le había dado de comer y había dejado que se durmiese en la misma cama que él. Después había intentado aprovecharse de su cuerpo y por último se hizo el indiferente. El pequeño lloró en silencio._

_-Kakashi-san… ¿Podría… podría llevarme de nuevo a la tienda? No quiero molestar a Sasuke-san…-miró suplicante al peliplateado, este miraba inquisitivamente a Sasuke, el cual se había quedado perplejo. Intentó arreglarlo._

_-No… Naruto, no quería decir que te fueses con Kakashi. No me molestas de veras, yo…-miró a Kakashi, que parecía disfrutar de cómo el Uchiha perdía el orgullo ante aquella cosita tan linda, que todavía estaba desnudo, mirando triste a Sasuke.-yo…-desvió la mirada, haciéndose el duro.-Lo lamento, no quería decir eso. Quiero… quiero que te quedes.-El orgullo de Sasuke murió hace tiempo, los ojos de Naruto brillaron de forma especial. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido minutos antes y su corazón se encogió, formándosele un nudo en la garganta. No dudaba en que Sasuke fuese bueno, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía exactamente que es lo que quería hacerle el moreno, pero sentía que no estaba preparado. Mientras Kakashi hablaba con Sasuke de lo que le había contado Orochimaru, Naruto se había sentado en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y tiritando, y no precisamente de frío…_

…**Fin del FlashBack…**

Naruto levantó las orejas, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke se había movido de tal manera que ya podía verle el rostro. Su cara reflejaba una total armonía, el rubio se dio cuenta de que se había descolocado la sábana y lo arregló, lo arropó hasta el cuello y sonrió al cuerpo dormido, era una sonrisa sincera, quizá no iba a sufrir tanto como él creía.

-Buenas noches, amo.-susurró el kitsune. Se echó en la cama y, tras varios segundos, cayó en un profundo relax acompañado del sueño.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-Sasuke-san, despierte, la diseñadora Tsunade-sama quiere que pose para unas fotos para la marca "Konoha Hayari". Esta al teléfono, ¿Quiere que…?-Shizune entraba en la habitación de Sasuke, con un teléfono en la mano. Por poco no se le cae de las manos cuando vio con quien dormía su jefe-Ha… Hay un niño… en la cama de Sasuke-san…

Sasuke se incorporaba lentamente en su cama, mirando con pesadez a la impactada Shizune, que no quitaba el ojo de encima a Naruto, el cual seguía dormido, encantadoramente abrazado a la almohada, con la boca semiabierta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Sa… Sasuke-san… ¿Quién…?

-No pregunte.-contestó con voz ronca, estaba cansado de ocultar al pequeño, pero tampoco tenía porque darle explicaciones a sus sirvientes.

-Hai…-se acercaba al moreno, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño.-Como le decía… es Tsunade-sama, de "Konoha Hayari", quiere que pose para las fotos…

Sasuke le quitó de las manos hoscamente el teléfono a Shizune. Se lo colocó en la oreja.

-Mire, Tsunade-sama, tendría que saber ya que para estas cosas debería hablar con mi manager Hatake Kakashi.

-Vaya genio tienes a estas horas.-una risa burlona se escuchó por el auricular. Sasuke enarcó la ceja irritado.-Te he llamado a ti directamente porque tengo que decirte que te voy a dar mucho dinero por estas fotos, son muy importantes ya que son… especiales…

-Bueno, eso también lo puede hablar con Kakashi.

-Deberías escuchar a tus mayores, Sasuke, no he terminado. He dicho que son especiales porque estas fotos voy a colocarlas en mis tiendas y en la revista de moda de Konoha. El caso es que el tema de las fotos es… el Yaoi.

-¿Yaoi?-preguntó extrañado el moreno.

-¿Acaso no sabes que es?

-Sí, sé que es, pero quería asegurarme de que había oído bien. ¿Cómo que Yaoi?

-Pues simplemente tendrías que salir posando con un chico en poses de Yaoi, por eso quería encargarte del trabajo de buscarte un compañero para hacer las fotos. Ten en cuenta de que te estoy mimando demasiado… no dejo a todos que elijan sus compañeros de trabajo. Claro que eso solo será si decides hacer las fotos… ¿Aceptas?

Sasuke miró pícaro a Naruto, Shizune observaba la escena muy confusa. No sabía que podría haber pasado. ¿Acaso aquel chico era su…?

-¿Cuánto sería?

-12.000 yens.

-¿Todo eso?-se extrañó de sobremanera, allí había algo raro. Tsunade era muy tacaña en esos temas, nunca daba tanto dinero, era una tirana.

-Sí, ¿verdad que es mucho? En realidad son muy pocas fotos, pero hemos tenido en cuenta de que esta edición será muy famosa, toda la gente lo querrá comprar. Si te diese menos sería una estafa. ¿No crees?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, siendo consciente de que la mujer no podía verle.

-¿Cuándo voy allí? Quiero ver primero la ropa.

-Mañana a las 12:00, díselo a Kakashi, no tengo ganas de llamarle. ¡Ah! Y tráete a tu compañerito, ¿Ya tienes decidido con quién vas a posar?

-Sí… ten por seguro de que te va a gustar.

-Hm… eso espero. Bueno pequeño estoy muy ocupada. Tengo ya que despedirme, no se te olvide venir mañana a las fotos.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Al colgar su empleada se dispuso a hacer un largo interrogatorio. Sin embargo el chico hizo un gesto con la mano de que parase.

-No, Shizune… ahora no tengo ganas de contestar preguntas tontas.

-Pero…

-Retírate.

-Sí, señor…-salió muy triste de la habitación.

-Ah, Shizune.

-¿Sí?-se dio la vuelta, ilusionada.

-Tráeme el desayuno para mí y para Naruto.

-¿Naruto se llama?

-¿Acaso no ves que acabo de llamarlo así?

-Sí…-salió de la habitación, algo enojada.

Sasuke suspiró y se apoyó sobre un codo, mirando al pequeño rubito, que dormía plácidamente. Siguió con las yemas de los dedos el recorrido de las cicatrices de su mejilla, haciendo que Naruto se revolviese un poco en la cama. Sonrió levemente, metiendo la mano por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba el pequeño. Solo quería saber como iba a reaccionar Naruto al sentir su mano deslizarse por su abdomen, por alguna razón le gustaba ver al chico tan indefenso, aunque podrían tacharle de abusador. Pellizcó uno de los pezones del pequeño. Naruto abrió la boca para dejar escapar un ligero suspiro mientras abría los ojos lentamente. Al darse cuenta de la situación escapó de las manos de Sasuke, asustado, mientras se tapaba con la manta. Al moreno le pareció encantador aquel gesto.

-Venga, dobe, era solo una broma.

-No me llame dobe, Sasuke-san.

-Te llamo como quiero, usuratonkachi.-se levantó de la cama, riéndose, mientras Naruto inflaba graciosamente los mofletes.-No sé con que te podrías vestir… no tengo ropa de tu talla…-chasqueó la lengua, molesto.-Tendré que decirle a Shizune que compre…

-Sasuke-san, Sasuke-san.-se escuchaba la voz de su cocinero, Chouji. El Uchiha estaba a punto del ataque de nervios, y es que TODOS los empleados abusaban de su especio vital.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres, Chouji?-pregunto amenazante.

-Eh… etto… pues yo iba a venir a decirle dos cosas, primero: que si me podría aumentar la paga.-Sasuke le miró mal.-Y… cof cof, viniendo hacia aquí me encontré a Kakashi-san, ¿Le digo que pase?

-Sí, que pase.

-¿Y mi aumento de sueldo?

-Ya veremos, Chouji, ya veremos.-puso los ojos en blanco.

Kakashi entró alegremente en la sala, con tres bolsas de ropa en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó interesado el moreno, acercándose a su manager.

-¿Esto? Es ropa para tu querido Naru-chan n.//-abrió una de las bolsas y sacó una yukata preciosa de color blanco con bordados de cerezos de color rojo.-¿A que es bonita, Naru-chan? o//

-Oh, sí, es hermosa, Kakashi-san.-dijo con un brillo en los ojos Naruto, acercándose a otra bolsa para ver los demás atuendos.

-Sospecho que esto lo he pagado yo… ¿verdad?-Sasuke se dirigió cabreado a su manager. Este reía nerviosamente, Naruto dejó de curiosear en las bolsas.

-Bueno, jeje… como verás yo no tengo tanto dinero… pero valió la pena, le compré ropita y calzado a tu Naru-chan. Ya no andará desnudito por ahí… como ayer ¬//U

-ù///u Bueno… a ver que le compraste…

-No… Kakashi-san.-decía triste Naruto, con las orejas gachas y agarrándose del pantalón del peliplateado.-No puedo aceptarlo… es dinero de Sasuke-san, no estaría bien…

Sasuke miró asombrado al rubio, para después sonreír sinceramente.

-No seas baka.-revolvió su dorado pelo, logrando que Naruto menease alegremente su colita.-Debes tener ropa, ¿no? Seguro que con esa yukata te verás lindo…-el ojiazul se sonrojaba, ocultando su cara entre sus manos, que seguían apoyadas en el pantalón de Kakashi.

-Pero que bonito, Sasuke siendo amable con alguien. ¡Esto no me lo pierdo!

-Corta el rollo.-le espetó el Uchiha, recobrando su tono frío de siempre.-Tsunade quiere que pose para unas fotos en el "Konoha Hayari" mañana a las 12:00 del mediodía.

-Anda, si a mí no me aviso.-decía extrañado Kakashi, aunque poco le importaba.-¿Cuánto nos va a pagar?

Sasuke le miró mal, como era su manager se tenía que llevar el 20 de las ganancias.

-12.000 yens.

-¿Tanto?-ahora si pareció importarle, lo miró curioso.-Tsunade nunca da tanto dinero por un par de fotos.

-Es que esta es una edición especial, el tema es el Yaoi, y me ha dicho que puedo llevar a un compañero…

El manager ya no le escuchaba, tenía el ojito transformado en una estrella. Cogió a Naruto por los sobacos y lo alzó.

-¿Escuchaste eso, pequeño? ¡Vas a hacer un dúo con Sasuke!

-¡Eh! ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que yo voy a posar con el dobe?-preguntó molesto, un poco sonrojado, ya que es lo que iba a hacer desde el primer momento.

-Porque soy tu manager y te aconsejo que vayas con esta ricura, formáis muy buena pareja.-dijo rozando la nariz graciosamente con la de Naruto, este le correspondía como si fuese un juego, riéndose. Sasuke cogió a Naruto, enfadado.-No te pongas celoso Sasu-chan, serás tú el que poses con él, ¿Qué más quieres? n.//

-¬///¬ Fuera de aquí.

-¿No me vas a invitar ni a un té? TT.//

-Que te vayas te digo.

Kakashi sonrió con la mirada y levantó la mano derecha, en forma de despedida. Salió de la sala, dejando solo a Sasuke, que tenía todavía en brazos a Naruto.

-Sasuke-san… ¿Me puede bajar?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Será mejor que te duches y te cambies. Toma.-cogió lo primero que vio: una camiseta rosa con unas calzonas verdes. Aunque hacía época de frío dentro de la casa incluso hacía calor, por culpa de la calefacción. Buscó unas zapatillas y se las puso en las manos al rubio. Naruto miraba intermitente a la ropa que posaba en sus brazos y a la cara de su dueño, bajando la cola y las orejas.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó el moreno.

-Es que yo… No sé ducharme. La primera vez fue ayer por la noche.-lo miró triste. Sasuke lo observó unos cuantos segundos, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación: quería que lo bañase. Ideas poco inocentes pasaron por su mente, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre cayese por sus fosas nasales. El ojiazul se asustó.-¿Le pasa algo, Sasuke-san?

-… No, nada, solo que te tendré que duchar yo.

-¿Y si se ducha usted conmigo? Así después no lo tiene que hacer usted…

Ya no caían hilillos de sangre por su nariz: caían cascadas. Se agarró la nariz y carraspeó, avergonzado.

-Ya me ducho yo después…

-Por favor, Sasuke-san, no quiero ser una molestia…-lo miró suplicante. El Uchiha no podía negarse a la petición. Cogió su ropa y, avergonzado, cogió de la mano a Naruto, para guiarlo hasta los cuartos de baño. De camino se encontró a Rock Lee.

-Sasuke-san, su desayuno y el de su… compañero… está listo.

-Vale, haz algo para que no se enfríe, antes vamos a… a… a ducharnos ù///ú

-Ha… Hai.-el cejudo miraba, aterrorizado, como Sasuke caminaba hacia el baño con aquel chiquillo agarrado de la mano, que apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Lo miraba todo con gesto inocente y con curiosidad. Entonces Lee se dio cuenta de algo: ¡Tenía orejas, cola y bigotes de zorro!

Ya en el servicio Sasuke cerró la puerta, desvistiéndose. Naruto se quitó su camiseta, imitándolo, y lo espero pacientemente sentado en la taza del váter, entonces el ojinegro recordó algo.

-Oye, desde que viniste aquí no has hecho tus necesidades. ¿No tienes ganas?

-Realmente no… no tengo demasiadas ganas.

-…-acabó de desvestirse y abrió la llave del grifo, intentando ponerla tibia, ya que no sabía si al kitsune le gustaba el agua fría o caliente.-¿Cómo quieres el agua?

-Me da igual.-se encogió de hombros, tenía la colita enroscadas alrededor de su cuerpo y las orejas alertas, mientras balanceaba los pies. Era como si estuviese nervioso por algo. Sasuke desvió la mirada, intentando que a su amiguito no le diese por salir a escena. Al cabo de un rato el agua ya llenaba media bañera, Sasuke metió la mano para comprobar que tal estaba y después entró dentro. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

-Venga, entra que no te voy a poder asear.

El rubio entró tímidamente y empezó a chapotear, salpicándolo todo. Se reía mucho hasta que Sasuke perdió la paciencia y le cogió de la cola, gesto que le molestó al rubio.

-Sasuke-san, me hace daño, no me agarre de ahí.

-¿Quieres que te agarre de la de delante?-preguntó pícaro y le acarició un hombro, lentamente fue bajando por pecho y abdomen hasta llegar por debajo del ombligo. Naruto se separó de forma brusca, muy sonrojado.

-Sasuke-san, no está bien hacer eso.

-Era una broma.-decía riéndose. Cogió una esponja y la empapó de gel. Se acercó a Naruto y empezó a lavarlo de arriba abajo, con la atenta mirada del rubio clavado en él. Después empezó a lavarse a él mismo, por lo que el ojiazul decidió ayudar.

-Sasuke-san, déjeme que yo le frote la espalda.

El moreno le miró extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros y le tendió la esponja. Naruto era muy torpe y más que en vez de lavarle con la esponja lo hacía con los dedos, aunque aquello le agradaba al ojinegro. Cuando terminó miró a Sasuke triste, diciéndole que le perdonase ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ello. El mayor tan solo seguía serio, cogió un champú y lo echó sobre el pelo dorado del pequeño, masajeando el cabello. Naruto entraba en un estado de éxtasis, ronroneando, hasta que quedó apoyado en el pecho de Sasuke. Este echó una carcajada burlona.

-Pues sí que, hasta lavándote el pelo te relajas. Eres un dobe.

Naruto despertó de su ensimismamiento, mirando al Uchiha como si le estuviera reprochando algo. Se restregó los ojos y vio como el mayor se enjabonaba el pelo. Después se aclararon el cuerpo y el cabello, Sasuke observaba los torpes y graciosos movimientos del rubito intentando quitarse el jabón del cuerpo, decidió ayudarlo. Con sus manos fue acariciando la espalda de arriba abajo del menor, hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Tragó saliva, no se podía aguantar, aquel chico le calentaba de sobremanera, apretó con fuerzas sus nalgas, Naruto gimió, avergonzado. Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Sasuke-san, su desayuna y el de su compañero se va a enfriar…

-Gracias por comentarlo, Rya, pero no hacía falta gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.-gritaba irritado Sasuke, ya no sabía que decía, ya no sabía que hacía, pero ya estaba cansado de tantas interrupciones.

-Perdone, Sasuke-san, no quería molestar…

Sasuke cogió a Naruto, le puso el albornoz y él también se puso uno. Después salió con él, sin ni siquiera secarse, de la habitación. Naruto estaba muy confuso, ¿qué es lo que pretendí? Llegaron al inmenso recibir y allí tocó un botón. Todos sus empleados aparecieron en un santiamén. Sasuke pasó la vista para mirar a todos, cuando ya no podía más Shizune preguntó:

-Sasuke-san… ¿le ocurre algo?

Sasuke parpadeó y miró por última vez a todos sus empleados, antes de elevar la voz para hablar.

-Estáis todos despedidos.-revuelo general en la sala, miró a Naruto.-A partir de ahora, él se encargará de hacer las tareas domésticas.

…**:::CoNtInUaRa:::…**

_Pues nada que decir…_

_Espero que os lo paséis bien este puente, que aquí en España tenemos hasta el Lunes sin clases_

_Muajaja! xD_

_Para una vez la constitución nos sirvió para algo…_

_¡Bye, cuidaos y besos!_

_Naruta93_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

La puerta de la mansión se cerraba de un portazo, escuchándose gritos ahogados a través de ella que se entremezclaban con los de protesta de sus empleados y los de las fans histéricas. Sasuke suspiró profundamente; por fin tenía la intimidad que tanto tiempo estaba deseando. Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en albornoz y fue, más que contento, a su habitación a ponerse ropa. Por unos minutos olvidó a su kitsune, que lo seguía asustado. Cuando ya llegó a la puerta de su habitación Naruto tiró levemente del albornoz del mayor, captando su atención. Sasuke lo miró, parpadeando varias veces. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron, como si se hubiese acordado de algo: estaban solos en la gigantesca casa, nadie los podría interrumpir, NADIE. Su mirada se tornó pervertida y se humedeció los labios, sonriendo de forma macabra. Naruto lo miró inocente, sin comprender.

-Sasuke-san, ¿por qué ha echado a toda esa gente de la casa? Se les veía tristes…

-Porque eran unos hijos de perra.

-¿Qué son unos hijos de perra?

-…-Sasuke lo miró sin decir nada, mejor no darle detalles al pequeño. Ya en su habitación se vistió, mientras el zorrito miraba una revista, sentado a la orilla de la cama, donde salía Sasuke en la portada bajo el título "los 50 hombres más _sexys_ del mundo".

-Ya está.-el Uchiha terminó de vestirse, tenía una camiseta de manga larga holgada de color negro y unos vaqueros algo rasgados (era así el diseño). Se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto, estaba enfrascado en ver las fotos de la revista, ya que dudaba de que supiese leer. Se quedó ensimismado mirándolo, pues el pequeño solo tenía puesto el albornoz (que le quedaba encantadoramente grande), meneaba la colita de forma sensual y el albornoz se resbalaba por el hombro dejándoselo descubierto, solo decir que, por último, el moreno cayó en la cuenta de que Naruto estaba totalmente empapado y graciosas gotitas se deslizaban por su bronceado rostro, mientras que el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente, haciendo que el rubito parpadease porque se le entraba algún pelo en el ojo (**N/A:** Yo me quitaría el flequillo con la mano pero bueh xD). Naruto miró a los ojos a Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo mirándolo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-san?

-…-se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, acercando mucho su cara con la suya, Naruto no se apartaba, siempre era muy inocente.-Nada, que pensé que tú también tendrías que cambiarte, ¿no?

-Sí… es cierto, Sasuke-san, ¿qué me debería poner?-preguntó posando su dedo índice en sus labios y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Un hilillo de sangre caía de las pervertidas fosas nasales de su dueño (**N/A:** xD). Carraspeó y se levantó de la cama, rebuscando en las bolsas de ropa que había dejado Kakashi. Estaba a punto de coger una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos bermudas cuando vio la yukata blanca de la que horas antes le había hablado el peliplateado. La cogió y se la tiró al rubio, este lo miró sin comprender.

-Sasuke-san, ¿no es una ropa muy formal para mí?

-No, no lo es.-dijo cortante. Naruto lo miró por última vez y se quitó el albornoz delante de su dueño. A Sasuke se le empalmó en menos que canta un gallo.

-¿Qué… qué haces?

Naruto lo miró inocente, cogiendo la yukata.

-¿Qué le pasa, Sasuke-san?

-… ¿Por qué te cambias delante mía?

El ojiazul lo miró de nuevo sin comprender, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir se sonrojó.

-Gomen nasai, Sasuke-san, ¿dónde puedo cambiarme?

Movió la colita, mientras cogía en brazos el atuendo. Tenía un leve tono rosado en las mejillas. Sin esperar a que el moreno contestase (**N/A:** Entendedlo, estaba en su mundo… (8)) se encaminó hacia la puerta. Justo cuando iba a poner la mano sobre el pomo Sasuke le agarró del brazo, haciéndole daño considerablemente, ya que el pequeño kitsune era delicado.

-¡Ay! Me… me hace daño… Sasuke-san.

Sin consideración alguna lo tiró a la cama, que no estaba muy lejos de la puerta, y se colocó a cuatro patas encima de él. Las mejillas de Naruto lucían un color carmín intenso, desvió la mirada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Sasuke-san…

-Me llamo.

-¿qué… qué hace?

Sonrió de forma lasciva y lamió el cuello de Naruto con ansias: estaba desesperado. El rubio pataleaba débilmente, no podía decir que no le gustasen esas caricias pero se sentía violento y la situación le parecía un tanto embarazosa. Sasuke lo cogió del mentón, obligándole que le mirase a la cara, pero el rubio se resistía, cerrando los ojos. El Uchiha se puso serio.

-Abre los ojos, Naruto.-le ordenó. Naruto no decía nada, pues decirle que no era como desobedecerle.-¿Me has escuchado o eres sordo?

-Sa… Sasuke-san… no qui… no puedo mirarle a los ojos.-decía cerrándolos más fuerte. Sasuke se enfadaba por momentos.

-Me da igual que no puedas, yo quiero que me mires a los ojos.

Naruto tragó saliva, negando con la cabeza con fuerza. Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Pellizcó sus pezones, y con esto logró lo que quería: Naruto jadeó mientras abría los ojos para, con las manos, apartar las de su dueño. Sasuke aprovechó para lucir de nuevo su sonrisa lujuriosa e hizo un camino descendente con la mano derecha, desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna del pequeño, mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Naruto empujaba muy muy muy levemente a Sasuke, apoyando sus pequeñas manitas en el pecho del contrario, acto que Sasuke consideró angelical. Cuando su mano llegó al pene semierecto de Naruto este cerró sus piernas, gimiendo bajito, le daba miedo que Sasuke le tocase ahí. Su cara estaba tan roja que le ardía (**N/A:** La de Naruto, Sasuke desconoce la vergüenza), el moreno cogió ambas rodillas del pequeño, separándolas con facilidad. Naruto lo miró con un terror indescriptible, a Sasuke se le encogió el corazón, que menos que podía hacer que tranquilizarlo con palabras. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas de ellos y, con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las piernas, abrazó por el cuello fuertemente al moreno, temblando exageradamente. Sasuke cerró con fuerza los ojos y sintió que cierta parte de su anatomía le apretaba dentro de los pantalones, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Venga, no llores tanto, no te voy a hacer nada.

Separó delicadamente a Naruto de él, besándole una mejilla mientras le secaba las lágrimas con la lengua y le daba dos besos en los párpados. Lo hacía con tanta ternura que, por un momento, el rubito se calmó. Pero volvió a temblar cuando sintió que Sasuke descendía por el cuerpo del pequeño, hasta pararse en su entrepierna, abriéndole mucho las piernas. Descendía un poco más hasta su entrada y allí dio un lametazo. Naruto gimió de la impresión y Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja, lamiendo más rápido la entrada del ojiazul. Naruto se aferraba tan fuerte a las sábanas que se hacía daño en las manos. Cerraba los ojos y abría la boca mucho, jadeando y gimiendo. El placer que sentía en esos momentos hacía que olvidase su vergüenza, dejándose a merced del Uchiha. Se incorporó, dejando de lado su tarea, y rozó con los dedos la entrada del menor. Este le miraba suplicante, Sasuke le sonreía… pero con dulzura, algo que desconcertó a Naruto y que le hizo sonrojar aún más si se podía. Sasuke introdujo un dedo, el rubio tensó los músculos, gimiendo.

-Si los tensas te va a doler más. Relájate.

Naruto intentaba hacerle caso, pero era imposible. Sasuke hizo espirales con el dedo dentro de él, más tarde introdujo el segundo y después el tercero. Naruto se agarraba muy fuerte a las sábanas, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, mirando a Sasuke como esperando algo, aunque de sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas y lucían un brillo de miedo e inexperiencia. Sasuke se miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vestido, así que se fue desvistiendo bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, que tenía la respiración agitada. Cuando terminó el moreno gateó hasta el ojiazul, rozando su miembro erecto con su esfínter. Naruto cerró los ojos, esperándose la embestida. Sasuke le penetró del todo y el rubio profirió un gemido tan alto que el moreno se asustó y lo miró a los ojos, decidió esperar unos minutos a que el pequeño se acostumbrase. Naruto tenía la cola y las orejas totalmente erguidas y los ojos entrecerrados de dolor, los labios totalmente apretados y las manos rojas de tanto apretarlas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, esas palabras le salieron sin querer. Naruto intentó sonreír, pero en vez de eso compuso una mueca.

-Sí… estoy bien…-cerró los ojos del todo, tragando saliva.-puede moverse ya, Sasuke-san.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntaba asombrado. Y es que le veía un toque de seguridad en la quebrada voz de su zorrito. Naruto desvió la mirada.

-Sí… muy seguro…

Sasuke no perdió ni un segundo de su valioso tiempo y comenzó un lento vaivén con las caderas, seguido de suspiros y jadeos de Naruto, que sentía unos punzantes dolores en su entrada que llegaban a su columna vertebral, como si le fuese a partir en dos. Por su parte, el ojinegro sentía muchísimo placer, además de que Naruto era divinamente estrecho y le ponía a mil verlo tan indefenso, tirado en la cama, con sus orejas alertas, las manos agarradas a las sábanas, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ladeada, un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas y la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar sensuales gemidos. El Uchiha mantenía el semblante serio, como si hiciese el amor todos los días y fuese algo matutino, aunque en realidad tenía un rictus en los labios, como si no quisiese abrirlos por miedo a decir algo indebido. Las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes y profundas, Naruto dejaba de lado el dolor para que el placer se hiciese más intenso, haciendo que gimiese de manera descontrolada. Sasuke se estaba desesperando, ya que a él no le parecía suficiente y levantó al kitsune, haciendo que este se abrazase a él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Para que mentirse, le hacía daño, pero no podía replicar, porque seguramente el que le hacía el a Naruto era mucho más fuerte. Le cogía de las nalgas, separándolas y hundiéndose más en él. Naruto lloraba mientras gemía, jadeaba y suspiraba, todos aquellos sonidos eran válidos. Se le nublaba la vista y sentía el placer y el dolor mucho más intenso.

-Di mi nombre, Naruto, quiero que lo digas.

El Uchiha había decidido por fin abrir la boca, su voz sonó ronca por la excitación. La voz de Naruto temblaba.

-Ah… Sa… Sasu… Sasuke-san… déme… déme más fuerte… Sasuke-san…

-Así me gusta.-dijo el mayor, pero en vez de darle más fuerte cogió el miembro del rubio y empezó a masajearlo. Naruto no cabía en sí de placer.

-Ah… Sa… Sasuke-san…

Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como la gran masculinidad de Sasuke le desgarraba su entrada, sintiendo el final muy cerca…

-Siento… una cosa… muy rara… Sasuke-san…

Sasuke escuchó atentamente, sin dejar de embestirlo con fuerza.

-Siento… una opresión en el pecho… ah… como si… ahhhh… como si alguien apretase con las dos manos mi… mi corazón…

Sasuke cerró los ojos, dando la última embestida, la más profunda de todas. Naruto y él llegaron al orgasmo, aunque el del moreno era más bien un gruñido. Sasuke salió de dentro de él. De la entrada del pequeño salía semen y pequeños hilillos de sangre. El rubio se echó en la cama, con la respiración agitada, dándole la espalda al Uchiha: estaba muy avergonzado. Sasuke, por su parte, se lamía los labios, pensando en la erótica escena que minutos antes había presenciado en primera persona. Miró a su izquierda y vio la espalda de su kitsune, las orejas ya no estaban alertas y la cola reposaba tranquila sobre la cama manchada de semen y sangre. Sonrió, por fin había conseguido lo que quería. Se echó, dispuesto a dormir, sabiendo que era todavía muy temprano.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Orochimaru limpiaba la jaula de uno de sus animales, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y esa vez no estaba Uzumaki para ayudarle (**N/A:** Acordaos de que él conoce por el nombre de Uzumaki a Naruto). Se apoyó en la pared, secándose el sudor de la frente mientras suspiraba de cansancio. Sintió que la puerta de su tienda se abría y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿En qué puedo ayuda…?-su voz se quebró, mientras miraba al chico que había entrado en la tienda. La sonrisa desapareció de la cara, reconociendo la silueta de aquel chico, hasta ahora desconocido para los lectores. Observaba la jaula vacía donde días antes estaba el zorrito descansando. El chico miró de forma gélida al dependiente, su cara mostraba un auténtico enojo.

-¿Dónde está el zorro?

-…-Orochimaru no sabía que responder, no podía decirle donde estaba Uzumaki, estaba en contra de sus principios.-Lo vendí.-dijo, siendo consciente de lo furioso que se iba a poner su cliente. Y así era, el chico no tardó en coger del cuello al serpiente, mirándolo con una furia indescriptible.

-¿Lo vendiste? ¿Cómo que lo vendiste? ¡Dijiste que no estaba en venta! ¡Que te pensarías si vendérmelo a mí! ¡Me dijiste que ibas a meditarlo!

-Gomen, pero el cliente me ofreció muchísimo dinero por el pequeño animal…-estaba asustado, pero su voz sonó firme. Se calló, pues el chico lo había soltado, pero había cogido una navaja y la apretaba levemente en el cuello del dependiente, tragó saliva.

-Dime a quien se lo vendiste o te rajo el cuello.

Orochimaru miró temeroso al arma y desvió la mirada el portador de ella, fulminándolo con los ojos.

-No te voy a decir a quien se lo vendí, va contra las normas.

El chico perdió los estribos y cogió al hombre, empotrándolo contra una pared y dándole una patada dolorosa en la barriga. Orochimaru escupió sangre y algunas de las lechuzas que yacían dormidas en unas jaulas ululaban agitadas, mientras batían sus alas. El chico se agachó hasta donde estaba el hombre y le cogió del pelo, levantándole la cabeza.

-Dime donde está, o te mataré. Además, sabes que de todas maneras lo encontraré y entonces tu muerte sería innecesaria, pero es que no quiero perder ni un minuto de mi valioso tiempo, así que dime donde está el zorro o…-acercó la navaja al corazón.-mi cara será lo último que veas, triste recuerdo para ir al infierno, ¿verdad?

Orochimaru cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Lo siento, Uzumaki, Sasuke…", volvió a abrirlos.

-¿Conoces a Uchiha Sasuke?

El desconocido arqueó una ceja.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?

-Uno de los modelos más prestigiosos de Japón, por no ser el que más, anteayer vino a mi tienda y se llevó al zorro. No puedo decirte más pues no sé adonde vive.

El chico arrugó el entrecejo, dejando a Orochimaru en el suelo y saliendo de la tienda.

-Descuida, el chico no sufrirá. Pero esto te costará caro, y ya sabes que en caso de que el chico… ese Zaske o Sake o como sea, se crea el dueño del zorrito… tienes que aclarar tú las cosas, yo no pienso comerme el coco.

Salió de la tienda, dando un portazo y haciendo que media tienda se despertase. Orochimaru se quedó unos segundos sentado en el suelo, con el hilillo de sangre cayéndole por la boca y mirando al suelo. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero que le quedaba, si ese chico todas las semanas venía a su tienda y le engatusaba para ver si le vendía el zorrito, cosa que a lo que nunca cedía.

Se levantó, limpiándose con la manga la sangre y rezando para que no le pasase nada malo a Uzumaki.

…**:::CoNtInUaRa:::…**

_Buenas!_

_Buf… capi cuatro…_

_Y que sepáis que fue mi primer Lemmon de la historia xD_

_Bueno, creo que fue un Fic que se llamaba "Remedio Erótico"… pero en fin, dejemos que hasta el nombre me da vergüenza xD_

_Espero que vayáis bien con los exçamenes, quienes sean pringaos y tengan que examinarse esta semana… como yo T.T_

_Ah, y tranquila Okashi Minako, creo que te refieres a Naruto Neko, pero tranquilidad! xD Este fic lo hice a principios de 2007, allá por Enero más o menos… o Febrero, ni idea, lo he tenido que subir tantas veces que ni me acuerdo xD pero vamos que no me copiaré jamás de algún fic… ah, y no no, no te estoy reprochando nada ni de que me hayas acusado de nada, es que mi hermano siempre dice que cuando digo algo parece que estoy regañando… '-'_

_Dejo, que os molesto xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que leen este fic y a los que dejan RR mil gracias más n.n_

_Bye cuidaos y besos!!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Naruto despertó cansado, muy cansado. Tenía todos los músculos agarrotados, sobre todo el ano le dolía como si se lo hubiesen desagarrado. Intentó abrir los párpados pero le pesaban mucho, decidió rodar para darse la vuelta pero tampoco era capaz. Empezó a desesperarse hasta que un par de brazos se abrazaron a su cintura. Casi por inercia Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, girando lentamente la cabeza para mirar a la persona que tenía detrás. Sasuke dormía en total armonía, con cara de no haber roto un plato. Al rubio le temblaba el labio inferior y, despacio, agarró los brazos de su dueño y los apartó de él, para poder ponerse de pie, acción que, segundos después, se arrepintió de haber hecho, pues se mordió los labios con fuerza para no gritar: le dolía muchísimo su trasero. Caminando como un pato se acercó a la bolsa con las ropas y vio la camiseta negra con las bermudas y decidió ponérselas. Vio la yukata y le entraron más ganas de llorar que nunca. Por alguna extraña razón sentía como su puro corazón se rompía a pedacitos. Sasuke abrió los ojos perezosamente y se incorporó en la cama, estirando los brazos. Miró a Naruto que ya casi estaba vestido del todo, solo le faltaban los calcetines. Se acercó a él sigilosamente haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltase y escondiese su trasero involuntariamente apoyándose en la pared. El moreno arqueó una ceja. El zorrito rió nervioso, mientras se cogía la cola y sus orejas se mantenían gachas.

-Yo… yo… si quiere hago la comida, Sasuke-san.-dijo mirando al suelo, sonrojado.-Aunque no tengo… demasiado talento…-decía entrecortado, parecía que le costase hablar.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, ¿tan cansado estaba? Pues sí que era delicado. Le miró a los ojos, Naruto desvió la vista, ruborizado.

-Oye Naruto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Yo… en edad humana tengo 14 años.-dijo casi en un susurro, apretando más la cola entre sus manos (**N/A:** Al próximo que se malpiense le muerdo un ojo, ¿vale?).

Sasuke se le quedó mirando, con la boca medio abierta y los ojos inexpresivos: le había quitado a Naruto la virginidad a los 14 años, lo peor de todo es que el pobre estaba asustado. Se sintió culpable y por un momento estuvo tentado de pedirle perdón, pero eso nunca, jamás un Uchiha retractaba sus palabras. Se giró y cogió su ropa, que estaba tirada en el suelo. Naruto salió sigilosamente de la habitación, lo que hizo enfadar a Sasuke ya que creía que lo estaba esquivando.

Naruto caminaba lentamente, ya acostumbrado al dolor que sentía, por los largos pasillos de la casa. A cada paso que daba más se le abrían los ojos y la boca. Estaba tan intimidado que agarraba, como si fuese una mantita, su cola, buscando alguna puerta que indicase donde estaba la cocina. Aquella casa era enorme, no entendía para que quería tantas habitaciones Sasuke si vivía solo, aunque ahora él convivía con su dueño. De repente sintió cono si dos gruesas manos estrujasen su estómago: estaba nervioso, tenía miedo y pareciese que le hubieran quitado algo muy importante, pero no sabía el qué. Siguió caminando, con ganas de llorar, hasta que alguien le agarró de los hombros. Se dio la vuelta y se sonrojó. Sasuke le miraba con cara de extremo enojo.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-Iba a hacer la comida, señor…-dijo con voz más aguda de lo normal.-pero no encuentro la cocina… ¿podría decirme donde está?

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, le cogió la cara y se la giró 90º a la derecha: allí había claramente una puerta muy grande abierta. A través de ella se veía un frigorífico, un fregadero de lujo y un horno. Solo faltaba un cartel luminoso, Naruto rió nervioso con una mano detrás de la nuca, con la otra garraba su nuca, las orejas levantadas los ojos cerrados y sacando la lengua fuera con aspecto juguetón. Un pequeño cosquilleo recorrió el pecho de Sasuke, subiendo por la garganta y alojándose en sus mejillas. Naruto entró con andares torpes en la cocina. Era un poco más simple en comparación con las otras salas. Sasuke y Naruto no habían desayunado, por lo que se preguntó mentalmente que debería hacer: el almuerzo o el desayuno.

Sasuke, por otra parte, vio el desayuno frío que le había preparado alguno de sus sirvientes y rió con amargura para sus adentros: a ellos no le caían bien, solo le servían por ser famoso y porque pagaba una cantidad considerable por sus servicios.

Cogió la bandeja del desayuno y tiró la comida a la basura, cabreado. Naruto lo miraba con miedo.

-Sasuke-san… ¿por qué ha tirado esa comida?

-…-no sabía como explicárselo.-Digamos que no estaba hecha con el cariño suficiente.-hizo una mueca de desagrado al fijarse en aquellas palabras tan ridículas que había dicho.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender el significado de aquella frase. Se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, nervioso. Sasuke lo miró.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no haces la comida?

-Es que… no sé…-su mirada se clavó en el suelo: en cuanto lo dijese Sasuke lo iba a abandonar, por inútil.-no sé cocinar…

-¿No sabes cocinar?-preguntó incrédulo.-¿Y qué narices te ha estado enseñando Orochimaru todos estos años?-se tapó la cara con una mano.-déjalo… mejor no saberlo.

Naruto lo miró con inocencia y avergonzado, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Gomen, Sasuke-san. No me lleve de nuevo allí…-lo miró tierno, agarrándose a la camiseta de Sasuke, con cara de a punto de llorar (**N/A:** Kawaii no Jutsu).

-No te voy a dejar de la tienda.-dijo Sasuke, enternecido. Le rascó detrás de las orejas, haciendo que Naruto ronronease sensualmente.-Venga… creo que Itachi una vez me regaló un libro de recetas con la esperanza de que aprendiese a cocinar.-arrugó el entrecejo al recordarlo.-creo que está guardado en el lugar más recóndito de mi armario… espera, ahora vuelvo.

Naruto se sentó en una silla que había en la cocina, con las manos en sus rodillas, moviendo la colita. Sasuke rebuscaba en su gigantesco armario hasta dar con una caja de cartón. Encontró dentro unos dibujos que hizo cuando tenía 5 años, un libro de cuentos que le leía su fallecida madre, algunos libros de textos viejos de cuando iba al colegio, un osito de peluche, unas cartas que les enviaba Itachi y, por último, el libro de recetas. Regresó con él a la cocina. Al ver la posición tan linda en la que estaba el kitsune le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero en vez de eso le besó de forma tierna la frente, haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase y le sonriese. Sasuke, harto de tanta miel, le dio el libro y salió de la cocina, no sin antes decir:

-Espero que no hagas ningún desastre, usuratonkachi.

Naruto lo miró haciéndose el ofendido y bajando las orejas, después infló los mofletes.

-No se preocupe, Sasuke-san, y no me llame así.

Cuando el Uchiha salió de la habitación Naruto se frotó con cariño la frente, concretamente donde Sasuke lo había besado segundos antes. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso color rosado, mientras sonreía levemente. No sabía que era, si cariño, afecto o sentimiento de que por fin alguien le aceptaba, pero el caso es que sentía un calor reconfortante en el pecho cada vez que Sasuke lo trataba bien.

Abrió el libro por la primera página: tortilla, onigiris, ramen (lo cual le parecía que tenía un aspecto delicioso) y muchas cosas más que eran mucho más complicadas. Una gota le resbaló por la sien, lo único que estaba a su alcance eran las onigiris. Unas bolas de arroz con relleno dentro (una ciruela salada, pollo, salmón, etc). Decidió prepararlas con esmero, para que a su dueño Sasuke les gustasen.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-¿Has encontrado ya donde vive?

-Sí, señor. Su casa está ubicada en Konoha, más o menos en las afueras, en la parte rica.

-Ya está, todo resuelto.-dijo el joven irritado.

-Señor, es toda la información que podemos tener. Es muy conocido pero se nos hace bastante difícil localizar a Uchiha Sasuke a pesar de ello.-dijo una chica.

-Ya, pero eso no impide que vosotros no lo encontréis. ¡Tiene a cientos de fans en sus puertas! ¡No puede ser tan difícil saber donde está su casa!-bramó dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa.

-¡Cálmate!-exclamó la chica, perdiendo todo acto de respeto. El chico lo miró fulminante, pero la muchacha se mantenía impasible.-Eres un borde pero antes no lo estabas tanto.-miró al chico a los ojos.-¿Tan importante es ese niño-zorro para ti?

-Tú no sabes nada… ese niño… es capaz de cambiar a cualquiera. Tiene un don, y reside en sus ojos.-miró a la chica.-Pero yo no te tendría que estar contando estas cosas. ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? ¡Más respeto!

-Sí, sé quien eres.-la chica estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación.-Mi hermano pequeño…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke esperaba paciente, sentado en el comedor, que era tan lujosa y grande como todas las demás. Veía la televisión por cable, concretamente una película llamada 300 (**N/A:** ¡Sugoi!). Naruto penetró en la sala con una bandeja, encima de ella había dos sencillos platos, cada uno llevaba 3 onigiris con un relleno distinto. Sasuke pensó que era muy simple para una comida pero se mordió la lengua, no quería ofender a su niñito que, después de todo, lo había hecho con la mejor intención.

-¿Te ha costado mucho hacerlo?

-Etto…-se sonrojó.-la cocina ha quedado un poco mal… pero ahora la limpiaré.

En otra habitación no muy lejos de aquella había tal desastre que pareciese que había pasado una manada de búfalos.

Sasuke cogió uno de los onigiris y se lo quedó mirando. Naruto no probaba la comida, esperando a que el moreno dijese si sabía bien o mal. El Uchiha mordió un pedacito, haciendo que el rubio tragase saliva. Sasuke se lamió los labios.

-Bueno… dentro de lo que cabe es comestible, pero te has pasado con la sal.

-Hai… la próxima vez lo haré mejor.-dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza.

-Dobe…

-No me llame así, por favor, señor.-dijo el pequeño mezcla de tristeza mezcla de enfado.

-Te llamo como me da la gana.-dijo de forma dura Sasuke.-después de todo solo eres mi mascota.

De nuevo esa sensación. Dos manos apresaban su corazón, le faltaba algo… no sabía el qué, algo le habían quitado. Agachó la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo ocultase los ojos. No tenía ganas de comer. Esperó a que Sasuke se lo comiese todo.

Después de la "comida", Sasuke apoyó los codos en la mesa, con las manos juntas y se quedó contemplando a Naruto, el cual no había dicho nada en toda la comida. Se fijó en su plato, totalmente lleno.

-¿Acaso no comes nada?

Naruto negó con la cabeza gacha, pero un tremendo rugido de tripas se le escapó inoportuno al rubio. Se ruborizó, apretando sus rodillas y bajando sus orejas y cola. Sasuke suspiró y acercó decidido su silla a él. Naruto lo miraba asustado, varias lagrimillas salían de sus ojos, pero ni él sabía porque estaban ahí. El moreno le quitó las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos y acarició la mejilla del pequeño con ternura. Sasuke sonrió cuando vio que Naruto cerraba los ojos con fuerza por la vergüenza mientras sus mejillas se teñían del más hermoso de los matices rojos. Naruto lo sentía, sentía en cada poro de la piel de Sasuke como le traspasaba aquel cariño. El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco cuando sintió que algo muy cálido se posó en sus labios. Un casto beso, el más bello de ellos. Seguía sin abrir los ojos. Desafortunadamente Sasuke dejó de besarlo para coger una de las onigiris y acercárselo a la cara al kitsune. Este lo miró desde sus alturas (**N/A:** O mejor dicho, bajuras xD … /Inner: Anda Elisa lárgate pa casa!/) con los ojos más kawaiis que se pueden imaginar, contrariado, no sabía si aceptar aquel alimento o no. Sasuke se lo ponía debajo de las narices.

-Venga, comételo, no quiero que mi mascotita se muera de hambre.

"Mascotita… para él solo soy eso" pensó el ojiazul entristecido. Dio un mordisco a la onigiri sostenida todavía por el mayor, haciendo una pequeña mueca, pues lo salado no le gustaba demasiado. "Bueno... Después de todo soy poca cosa para el amo Sasuke". Suspiró apesadumbradamente, cosa que no pasó por alto Sasuke, quien lo miraba con preocupación disimulada. Una vez Naruto había terminado de comer (**N/A:** Por la mano de Sasuke, yay owo) Sasuke se acercó a él, para darle otro beso, pero Naruto volteó la cara, tímido. Enfadado, Sasuke cambió de rumbo y fue a atacar el cuello del zorrito, aspirando su aroma a dulce. Naruto estaba muy sonrojado, esperando a que el pelinegro acabase su acción, pues después de todo le debía su estancia allí. Sasuke mordió la clavícula del pequeño, haciendo que soltase un profundo suspiro y cerrase los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos el postre, Naruto…?-"propuso" Sasuke mientras lamía el cuello de Naruto

-¡Ah, sí! Perdone Sasuke-san, se me olvido traerlo.-dijo Naruto, sin haberse dado cuenta del doble sentido. Se separó de su dueño y fue a la cocina, dejando a un contrariado Sasuke, que no sabía si llorar o estrangular a Naruto. Se levantó de la mesa y lo siguió. Cuando entró en la cocina por poco no se desmaya, pero a punto estuvo de hacerlo.

Había un montón de huevos tirados por el suelo, una carera volcada con zumo de naranja yacía en una parte de la cocina, el frigorífico estaba abierto de par en par mostrando su maltratado interior (o lo que quedaba de él) donde se mostraba que la mayoría de los alimentos habían sido desmenuzados. Un taburete estaba tirado en el suelo de cualquiera manera, la mayoría de las puertas de los estantes estaban abiertas y Naruto sacaba las sartenes de un estante, a cuatro patas en el suelo, pensando que allí se guardaban los postres.

-¿Dónde estarán?-preguntaba al aire, pero su búsqueda se vio interrumpida cuando vio una sombra tras de él.-¡Sasuke-san!-dijo Naruto, alarmado.-No… no debería entrar en la cocina… está muy sucia pero ya lo arreglaré.

-¿Pero tú has visto la que has montado en un momento, baka?-le regañaba severo, con los brazos en jarras y su archiconocida expresión de indiferencia.

-Go… gomen… Sasuke-san… lo siento de veras… si pudiese hacer algo para… para arreglar esto…-susurró el pequeño, agarrando (**N/A:** Sí, otra vez, es una especie de tic) su colita y mirando al suelo culpable.

Sasuke se acercó a él y lo agarró del mentón, obligándole a verlo. Naruto lo miró confuso y sonrojado, muy sonrojado. El Uchiha se acercó lentamente, lentamente, lentamente… hasta sellar los labios de Naruto con los suyos. Pero esta vez no fue un pequeño beso, sino que Sasuke profundizó en la boca del pequeño, agarrándolo de las mejillas, tenía completamente que arrodillarse para poder besarlo. Era un beso húmedo, parecía que jugase al escondite con la lengua de Naruto. El rubio no hacía nada y se sentía torpe porque no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Sasuke, era un beso muy apasionado, tanto que Naruto estaba en sus límites de la vergüenza. Aprovechó la mínima oportunidad que le dio el mayor para respirar y se separó de él, avergonzado, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Ya no me debes nada…-acto seguido, Sasuke se rió.

Desde la ventana de la cocina un hombre observaba la escena con una cámara fotográfica en la mano y una libreta con apuntes en la otra.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-¿Todavía no?

-Me temo que no.

-¿Ni siquiera una pista?

-Ya se lo he dicho, vive a las afueras de la ciudad. Además es muy famoso… no podemos entrar como si nada en esa casa y decirle que nos de al niño zorro.

El chico gruñó, mientras la chica seguía esperando a que su amigo, un periodista con mucho talento, le trajese noticias sobre Uchiha Sasuke y su amigo el zorro. Justo en él estaba pensando cuando la misma figura que estaba en la ventana de la cocina de la mansión de Sasuke irrumpió en la sala, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y?-preguntó simple, llana e impaciente el joven. El periodista arrugó el entrecejo.

-Traigo fotos de lo sucedido con Uchiha y su prostituto, por lo visto el chico no pierde el tiempo pero se ve que está muy unido al niño.

Alargó el brazo con un sobre a la chica, pero el otro muchacho fue más rápido y lo cogió, rompiendo el papel del sobre, acto que hizo que el hombre enarcase una ceja.

-Gracias, Ebisu-san.-dijo la chica suspirando.-Has sido de gran ayuda.

-Hey, un momento, ahora tenemos que hablar de…-frotó el dedo pulgar y corazón de su mano derecha con una sonrisa ensanchada en la cara.-Por esta exclusiva podrían darme una cantidad de pasta enorme en la prensa del corazón. Así que si no dais el dinero… no hay trato.-dijo arrebatándole el contenido del sobre al chico. Este lo miraba enfadado, despegó la boca solo para soltarle unas amargas palabras.

-Tu cabeza es el único precio, si quieres salir vivo de aquí dame esas fotos.

Ebisu rió de forma macabra.

-No, pequeño, me sé tus amenazas como si fuesen la palma de mi mano, y bien sabes que tú…

Calló al recibir un puñetazo de pleno en su cara, haciendo que las gafas de sol rodasen 5 metros a la izquierda. La chica agarró a su hermano, impidiendo que se moviese.

-Tranquilícese, así no vas a llegar a nada.-dijo la chica, mirándolo fulminante, pero el chico no le hizo caso.

-¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?-dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice.-Yo, Sabaku no Gaara, no dudaré en matarte si no obtengo esas fotos.

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco, dando a entender que no quería meterse en aquel tema.

-Temari, dame el sobre.

Temari asintió con la cabeza y recogió el sobre con las fotos y los papeles dentro. Ebisu seguía herido en el suelo, temblando ligeramente: su sien estaba sangrando, parecía algo grave.

Gaara apretaba las fotos que tenía entre sus manos: en una de ellas salía su pequeño kitsune, su boca estaba siendo devorada con ansia por Sasuke.

-Ya verás, Uchiha Sasuke… a partir de ahora soy tu peor pesadilla.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Al día siguiente la casa de Sasuke estaba hecha una pocilga, literalmente. Toda la basura se esparcía por los pasillos, lo peor es que no había nadie para recogerlo. Sasuke empezaba a echar de menos a Shizune, Rock Lee y a los demás sirvientes.

Se duchó y se vistió junto al kitsune. Inexplicablemente no le había hecho nada malo ni "impuro", por lo cual Naruto lo miraba raro, como si en cualquier momento se fuese a tirar a por él.

-¿Adónde vamos, Sasuke-san?-preguntó el zorrito, con un dedo en sus labios.

Sasuke se ponía la corbata mientras Naruto se colocaba su camiseta de manga larga blanca, se veía encantador.

-Vamos a echarnos unas fotos. Ya verás que bien sales.

De cuenta nueva Naruto, se sonrojó. "Ya empezamos…" pensó.

Después de dos horas Sasuke se tiraba de los pelos: eran las 12:30 del mediodía y Kakashi no había llegado todavía. ¡Estaba llegando considerablemente tarde a la sesión fotográfica!

-Nas…-dijo alegremente Kakashi, presentándose de la nada de detrás de un montón de basura: Kakashi lo miró como quien mira a cualquier hormiga, o cualquier árbol, o cualquier cosa que se ve todos los días.-oh, vaya… cuanta mierda hay aquí tirada,

-Venga, Kakashi, no hay tiempo que perder.-de un brazo cogía a Naruto y del otro a Kakashi.

Llegaron exhaustos al edificio de la empresa "konoha Hayari", pero cuando estuvieron enfrente de Tsunade… prefirieron no haber ido.

-¡¡¡OS HABÉIS ATRASADO MEDIA HORA!!! ¡¡¡TENGO A LAS DOS CHICAS ENCARGADAS DE HACEROS LAS FOTOS MUERTAS DE ABURRIMIENTO!!! ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE FUESES PUNTUAL, SASUKE!!!-regañina resumida mode on.

Después de acabar muertos por los bramidos de Tsunade entraron a una habitación contigua. Se quedaron los tres perplejos: aquella habitación parecía un escenario de una película porno. Vieron a dos chicas, que discutían acaloradamente.

-¡No me dijiste que el tema era de Yaoi! ¡No sé ni siquiera porque tengo que ser yo tu ayudante!

-Es que… necesitaba que me ayudases.-la chica, de pelo y ojos color granate, se puso una mano en la nuca, riendo nerviosa.-Y si decía que el tema era de Yaoi… ibas a mandarme a freír espárragos.

-Hombre, pues claro, como debe ser.-se cruzó de brazos, inflando los mofletes.

A los tres chicos presentes se les veía que les resbalaba una gota de la sien. Kakashi carraspeó, llamando la atención de las dos chicas. La pelirroja se sobresaltó y los miró sonriendo.

-¡Ah, ohayo!-exclamó la chica, su compañera se tapaba el oído con el meñique, dando a entender que su amiga era una escandalosa.-Soy Yuka, vuestra directora de fotografía. Y ella es Ran, mi…-Ran hizo una mueca de desagrado.-asistenta y ayudante n.n

…**:::CoNtInUaRa:::…**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_-¡Ah, ohayo!-exclamó la chica, su compañera se tapaba el oído con el meñique, dando a entender que su amiga era una escandalosa.-Soy Yuka, vuestra directora de fotografía. Y ella es Ran, mi…-Ran hizo una mueca de desagrado.-asistenta y ayudante n.n_

Tsunade carraspeó para darse a notar, llamando la atención de los tres recién llegados, que se habían quedado mirando la habitación y a las fotógrafas con cara de incredulidad.

-Tenéis que seguir los pasos que os dicte Ran, yo estaré aquí... ejem... supervisando.-dijo con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por la nariz. Sasuke tenía una gran gota en la sien mientras que Naruto abría los ojos mucho, creyendo que Tsunade estaba enferma (**N/A: **No en el sentido de pervertida, sino porque estaba sangrando... xD).-Venga, es muy tarde, será mejor que empecemos.

-Yo no sé por que acepté ayuda a la Yuka...-murmuró la morena deprimida. Yuka le miró haciéndose la ofendida.

-¡Pues yo sí lo sé!-la señaló con un dedo acusador.

-Ejem... pero eso es privado ¬¬

**...Flachback...**

-¡¿Se puede saber por que demonios tengo yo que participar en esas imágenes porno?!- gritaba Ran

- ¡¡¡No es porno!!! ¡Es yaoi! ¡Y compréndelo! ¡Necesito que me eches un cable! ¡Todo tiene que salir bien!-le contestaba Yuka.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Sigue siendo porno! ¡Además! ¿Qué pinto yo aquí, eh?

-Ran!! Tía!! que pagan un pastón!! es lo que conseguiríamos con diez reportajes!! De un solo tirón, entiendes?! Si tuviésemos siempre trabajos como este nos jubilábamos con 35 años, y estaríamos podridas si!! Pero de pasta!!

-Me da lo mismo el dinero!!  
-Como puedes decir eso!!

-No pienso trabajar en este encargo!! Y no hay más que hablar!!

-Pero no digas eso!! piensa... Piensa que podrás ver a tu querido Sasuke en bolas!! Cuanta gente puede decir eso?! El, su madre y su hermano?!

-No compensa si en las fotos va a salir suponiendo que lo está haciendo con otro hombre!!

-Pero...Pero...Y si...te recompenso... con... algo?

-No me interesa el dinero, ya te lo he dicho.

-Ya...-de repente tuvo una idea- Y si te ofrezco un póster de Sasuke en bolas de una foto que únicamente te pertenecerá a ti y que no verá nadie más?

-Co...Como...? o.o No puedes hacer eso!! Además!! como vas a conseguir la foto?!

-Soy fotógrafa, y da la casualidad que para este reportaje tiene que posar desnudo, puedo hacerle una foto solo con la excusa de el reportaje y luego no ponerla diciendo que ha salido borrosa, o que no se veía bien.

-Ya...bueno...

-Yo te dejo aquí pensándolo y ya me daras una respuesta- dijo Yuka mientras se alejaba-

Entonces le llegó una voz de detrás suyo:  
-Esta bien!! Pero lo quiero DINa3!! Nada de tamaño folio!! Y no me lo imprimas en borrador que te conozco!!

Ran no pudo apreciar que Yuka sacaba la lengua y se felicitaba en silencio por otra negociación bien cerrada.

**...Fin del Flashback...**

Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto las miraron con incredulidad, pensando que pudo ser lo que hubiera pasado para que Ran hubiera aceptado el trabajo. Se aclaró la garganta y le dijo algo en el oído a Yuka, colocó la mano en su frente y se puso firme mientras decía: "sí, mi coronel". Ran hizo como que no lo había visto, pero una gran vena resaltaba en su sien.

La pelirroja enfocó la cámara hacia un sofá color rojo fuerte, se colocó detrás del trípode y le hizo la señal de OK a Ran. Esta miró a Tsunade.

-Sasuke, Naruto. Id a aquella sala, allí está Karin, os dará lo que tenéis que poneros.-dijo la rubia.

Asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a la sala. Allí había una mujer de pelo largo moreno de ojos negros con gafas de pasta. Estaba aconsejando a una muchacha que ropa ponerse para una sesión de fotos cuando notó que la chica miraba por encima de su hombro, sonrojada. Ella se dio la vuelta y miró a Naruto, pareció no darle importancia, pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Sasuke se sobresaltó. En un segundo la mujer estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de Sasuke, como verificando algo.

-Tú eres…-abrió mucho los ojos, separándose de él, cogiéndole de los hombros y zarandeándolo.-¡Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los hombres más _sexys_ de todo Japón!-la mujer sonrió abiertamente, el Uchiha no dijo nada, ni siquiera sonrió un poco. Se limitó a asentir indiferente. La mujer soltó al chico, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.

-Hum… supongo que vienes por lo del especial Yaoi, ¿cierto?-volvió a asentir con la cabeza.-Y este debe ser… tu uke, ¿cierto?-Sasuke repitió el mismo gesto, aunque esta vez tenía un pequeño sonrojo inapreciable para el ojo humano xD. Karin empezó a tirarle de la mejilla a Naruto. El muchacho sonrió tímido y sonrojado por el gesto.-¡QUE RICURA! ¡Es muy kawaii! ¡Hacéis muy buena pareja! Venid, por aquí. Por cierto, bonitas orejas, colas y bigote de zorro, me tienes que decir donde lo has comprado ¿eh?-Le guiñó el ojo a Naruto, este le devolvió la mirada extrañado, iba a decir algo cuando Sasuke le dio un pequeño capón.

-No digas nada, dobe.

Naruto hizo un gracioso puchero, frotándose el lado de la cabeza en donde su amo le había dado el golpe.

-Sasuke-san…-susurró Naruto agarrándolo del bajo de la camiseta, este inclinó un poco su cabeza para poder quedar a su altura.-¿Qué es un "uke"…?-Sasuke sonrió de forma siniestra.

-¿Qué pasa, no te quedo claro con la sesión de sexo ayer?-y siguió a Karin, dejando a un colorado Naruto a punto del infarto.

La mujer les dio a cada uno la ropa asignada y se cambiaron (**N/A:** Uno en cada probador… ¬¬).

-¿Por qué tardará tanto el usuratonkachi?-murmuraba entre dientes Sasuke. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta negra con un corazón Emo dibujada, encima de la camiseta tenía una chaqueta de rayas horizontales negras y blancas, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón blanco y unas converse negras. Tenía también dos guantes con redecillas (**N/A:** Me dio por el rollo EmoKid xD). Karin se colocó las gafas y golpeó dos veces en la puerta del probador.

-Naruto-kun, tienes que salir ya de ahí.

Una voz ahogada les llegó desde dentro del probador.

-No quiero salir así…

-Venga, dobe, no tenemos todo el tiempo.

-Naruto-kun… Tsunade-sama se va a enfadar…-la morena bajó el volumen de su voz.-Tú no la conoces enfadada…

Tras unos segundos de silencio la puerta se abrió, Sasuke sangró un poco demasiado por la nariz, lo que le hizo pensar al pequeño rubio que todos los de aquel edificio derramaban tanta sangre como para fundar la organización de Donantes de Sangre (**N/A:** Pero si eso ya existe… O.O **Inner:** Tú básate en escribir, que me tienes contentita ¬¬ **Eli:** Hai… u.u). Naruto salía vestido totalmente de "ángel", y si no fuese por el pelo corto podría llegar a pasar por una chica. Tenía un cintillo blanco, un vestido de color crema lleno de encajes, volantes y lacitos blancos, unas mallas del mismo estilo que el vestido, unas bailarinas con lazos subiéndole por las piernas y la cara más violable que se pueda imaginar OoO.

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡NARUTO-KUN!-gritó Karin con dos corazones por ojos.-¡ESTÁS REALMENTE KAWAII! ¡Y yo sin mi cámara de fotos! Un momento… necesitas algo más.-cogió uno de los lacitos que usaba para ponerlos en el vestido y se lo ató alrededor del cuello.-¡Ya está! Con esas orejas y colita de zorrito y ese lacito parecerás una auténtica mascota n.n

Naruto miró muy colorado a Sasuke, el cual le daba la espalda, ocultando su cara de salido xD.

-Sasuke-san…-el Uchiha miró hacia atrás, Naruto puso los deditos modo Hinata y agachó la cabeza, poniendo un pie de puntillas.-¿Usted… usted cree que voy bien?

-Sí… ahora vamos a la sala.-"este kitsune… estoy seguro de que lo hace a propósito" pensaba un empalmado Sasuke desde dentro.

Entraron en la sala y a todos se le pusieron los ojos como corazoncitos y, para horror de Sasuke, cinco de sus fans estaban ahí metidas con pancartas de "I Love Uchiha Sasuke"

-¡SASUKE!-gritaban a coro. Entre ellas estaba… Haruno Sakura, la peor de las fans de Sasuke.

El pelinegro le susurró algo, enfadado, a Tsunade.

-¿Por qué están estas 5 locas en la sesión de fotos?-Sasuke.

-Ejem… se me olvido decirte.-la rubia le quitó importancia, azotando el aire con una mano como si quisiese repeler una nube invisible de mosquitos.-que hicimos un sorteo… las 5 ganadoras podían asistir a tu sesión de fotos.

-¿Estás loca?-aunque el Uchiha lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta. Iba a volver a replicar cuando Yuka le cogió del brazo.

-Venga, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

Ran susurró algo al oído de Yuka y la última babeaba con los ojos como estrellitas, la morena bufó resignada.

-Ejem… bueno, Sasuke, échate sobre ese sofá con las piernas abiertas.

A regañadientes y con expresión indiferente, Sasuke se echó en el sofá con los codos apoyados en él y las piernas abiertas, aún así mantenía su elegancia. Dos de sus fans se desmayaron, literalmente.

-Desabróchate la chaqueta.-dijo Ran con expresión inocente, aún así no logró engañar a nadie. El Uchiha se desabrochó la chaqueta y otra de las fans se desmayó. Naruto las miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ahora, Naruto, ponte sobre las piernas de Sasuke.

El rubio obedecía, tan sonrojado y con una expresión tan adorable que… otra de las fans de desmayó. Tsunade carraspeaba cada dos por tres cuando Naruto se pusó a cuatro patas sobre Sasuke, mirándolo avergonzado. Sasuke lo miraba tan atentamente que no notó el flash de la cámara.

-¡KYA! ¡FABULOSO!-gritaba Yuka emocionada. Sasuke miró cabreado a Tsunade.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué Naruto lleva este vestido tan extravagante… ¿Acaso alguien lo va a comprar?

-¡Piénsalo, Sasuke!-decía Karin, mirando al cielo como si estuviera soñando.-Cuando las mujeres vean este Naruto tan adorable con ese vestido van a querer comprarlo para sus hijas, igual los hombres, ¿quién no tendría la fantasía sexual de ver a su novia o esposa con este maravilloso conjunto puesto?

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, he ahí el dilema, lo que no quería es que todo Japón viese a SU, SU, y solo SUYO Naruto vestido tan… apetitosamente adorable.

Naruto miraba el cuello de Sasuke para no tener que mirarle directamente a los ojos. Ran trajo crema chantilly y un cuenco de cerezas y lo dejó en el posabrazos del sofá. Los dos chicos lo miraban confusos. Ran se aclaró la garganta.

-ejem… Bien, Naruto, quiero que le des una cereza a Sasuke, y tú, levántale el mentón, porque me parece a mí que Naruto no quiere mirarte a la cara. (**N/A:** Dedicado a 'Naruto', es que me gustó la pose que dijo xD)-el rubio se sobresaltó avergonzado por lo que había dicho Ran, y es que tenía razón.

Después de unas cuantas fotos más se cambiaron de ropa, esta era más informal. Blusa blanca con unos cuantos botones desabrochados y pantalones negros ajustados para Sasuke y… un vestido rosa para Naruto. El pequeño estaba un poco cohibido por tener que llevar ropa de chica. Ran le señaló un sillón blanco.

-Os dejo esta pose a vuestra elección.

Sasuke asintió ligeramente. Antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo estaba acorralado en el sillón, con las piernas encogidas y las muñecas apresadas por las fuertes manos de Sasuke. Lo miraba atemorizado con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. El Uchiha, por el contrario, parecía estar disfrutando apoyando su rodilla cerca de la entrepierna del rubio y respirando con la boca entreabierta en los carnosos labios de Naruto. Yuka se emocionó haciendo tantas fotos que se gastó el carrete. Tsunade le echó una buena regañina.

-¡Necesitábamos más fotos para la revista! ò.ó-gritaba colérica la rubia.

-Pero pueden venir otro día, así preparamos una habitación más iluminada.-propuso Yuka.

-Sí… eso.-por primera vez en su vida Ran dio la razón a su amiga Yuka. Aunque la pelirroja, sabía la verdadera razón: no le habían dado tiempo a hacer la foto de Sasuke desnudo xD.

-Bueno… que se le va a hacer.-dijo Kakashi que había estado más callado que de lo normal, y es que él había aprovechado para hacer fotos con su móvil.-Volveremos mañana para otra sesión de fotos.

-Hum…-refunfuñó Tsunade.-Está bien. Volved mañana a las 12:00. ¡NI UN MINUTO TARDE!-todos se sobresaltaron.

Naruto y Sasuke fueron a los probadores a cambiarse. Mientras la única fan que quedaba en pie, Sakura, fue a hablar con Tsunade y Karin.

-Perdonad, pero creo que, como todas mis compañeras están indispuestas, debería ser yo la ganadora indiscutible del sorteo.-dijo la jodida zorra de los huevos con satisfacción.

-Eh… sí… el premio…-Karin miró a Tsunade.-¿Cuál era, Tsunade-sama?

-Una comida con Uchiha Sasuke pagada.-suspiró la rubia.-Y todavía no se lo he dicho al muchacho. Me temo que nos vamos a quedar sin modelo ù.u Karin, ve a decírselo.

-Hai…

Y mientras, en los probadores, Sasuke ya había terminado de ponerse su ropa, así que había pensado "hacer una visita" al probador de al lado.

Abrió la puerta y vio que Naruto estaba a espaldas de él, agachado, poniéndose los pantalones. El moreno aprovechó y le hizo una leve caricia en el trasero. Naruto se sobresaltó

-Sa… Sasuke-san. ¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó intentando no ponerse nerviosa. Pero Sasuke le abrazó por la cintura y le acercó a él, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que intentar empujarlo con sus delgadas manos.

-Has estado muy bien en la sesión, Naruto.-susurró Sasuke en el oído del kitsune. Este cerró los ojos fuertemente, notando cono el mayor se acercaba lentamente a sus labios.

-¡Sasuke-san! ¿Puede salir? Tenemos que decirle una cosa.

-Tsk.-masculló enfadado el ojinegro, ¿quién osaba interrumpir su "trabajo"? abrió la puerta sin pudor alguno, dejando salir al rubio. Karin se mal pensó toda y se puso colorada, colocándose las gafas.

-Ejem… Sasuke-san… Haruno Sakura, su fan número 1, ha ganado el sorteo de poder tener una cita romántica con usted con todos los gastos pagados. Por lo que tiene que ir ahora al Piccola con ella y…

-¿Qué?-preguntó alarmado el Uchiha.-¡NADIE ME DIJO QUE TUVIESE QUE SALIR CON LA PELIROSA!-gritó totalmente furioso. Karin se volvió a colocar las gafas.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-san, pero es que… ya habían hecho el sorteo y…

Sasuke suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. En ese momento el rubio asomó su cabecita por la puerta, para poder escuchar la conversación, se quedó el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar decir a Sasuke:-De acuerdo, saldré con Sakura.

Naruto se había sentido tan triste que, cuando Sasuke salió de la sala e intentó acariciar el pelo de Naruto, para sorpresa del mayor, lo esquivó y fue corriendo a abrazarse a la cintura de Kakashi. Sasuke puso cara de uvas agrias: primero lo de la pelirosa y ahora esto. Se dirigió a su manager.

-Kakashi, ¿podrías llevarte a Naruto a tu casa?-preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-preguntó Kakashi abriendo mucho el único ojo que se le veía. Sasuke cerró los ojos.

-Tengo una cita con Sakura.-dijo secamente, yéndose hacia donde estaba la Haruno, la cual se colgó de su cuello, sin poder creérselo ni ella misma. Naruto enterró su dorada cabecita en el vientre del peliplateado. (**N/A:** Al lugar más alto que llegaba) Kakashi sonrió al kitsune.

-No te preocupes, Naru-chan, Sasuke tiene diariamente que salir con sus fans. A menudo sortean una comida con él sin avisarle n.//

-¿En serio?-preguntó esperanzado Naruto, levantando la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos. Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y Naruto sonrió débilmente.-Bueno… creo… que me siento más feliz.-dijo Naruto ruborizado.-pero yo quería comer con Sasuke-san…-susurró muy bajito.

-¿cómo dices?-preguntó Kakashi.

-No… no, nada, Kakashi-san n///n

xoxoxoxoxox

En otra parte de la ciudad, Sabaku no Gaara se tiraba de los pelos. Miraba más y más fotos que Ebisu había hecho y cada vez que veía alguna indecente para sus ojos se desgarraba la garganta gritando palabras incoherentes y muy groseras hacia Uchiha Sasuke. Temari y Kankurou, su otro hermano, miraban la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Entraron en la sala.

-Hola, Gaara… ¿cómo estás?-preguntó cordialmente Temari.

-déjame en paz.-contestó secamente Gaara, sin levantar la vista.

-Mira… Gaara… se nos había ocurrido una idea para que pudieses reunirte con el niño zorro.

Gaara le miró, interesado.

-¿Cómo…?

-Pues verás…-comenzó a hablar la rubia, Gaara la miró a ella. Cada vez que Temari contaba más sobre su idea el pelirrojo ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-Es una buena idea…-Gaara estrujó una foto que tenía en su foto, de la emoción, es una buenísima idea… ¿Cuándo podemos empezar?

-Cuando publiquen la próxima revista de Konoha Hayari.-contestó Kankurou.

xoxoxoxoxox

-Me siento tan feliz de poder compartir mi comida contigo…-decía un melosa Sakura, dándole de comer a Sasuke de su lasaña. Sasuke estaba cansado de tanta tontería.

-Hai… a mí también me alegra poder comer contigo.

Sakura se emocionó y le besó en la mejilla. Sasuke puso cara de asco.

-Sasuke-kun… yo…-tragó saliva, sonrojándose de todo.-Llevo un montón de meses siendo tu fan número uno… tengo mi habitación llena de pósters de ti, ¡no me pierdo ni un solo sorteo tuyo!-exclamó emocionada. Sasuke ya se sabía el diálogo de memoria, no se lo habían dicho veces ni nada…-Por eso… yo…-el moreno clavó su mirada en Sakura, arqueando una ceja, esta se acercó a él, y le dio un sonoro beso en la boca. Sasuke la separó de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos.-¡TE AMO, SASUKE! ¿Querrías salir conmigo?

…**:::CoNtInUaRa:::…**

_Em… que decir… que soy una sinvergüenza xD_

_No me iba FanFiction, y esto lo digo en serio, tengo testigos ò.ó xD_

_Con lo de Amor-Yaoi… no tengo excusa, estoy agobiada con mis estudios, y eso que NO ESTUDIO, que es lo cachondo. Es como si mi musa se hubiera ido cuando ha empezado el curso y que no volviese… no sé lo que me pasa… porque, a pesar de ello, estoy todo el día escribiendo mini historias en mis cuadernos de Sociales, Matemáticas y Biología, pero no consigo que me venga la inspiración con Amai Kitsune, al que solo he escrito unas 400 palabras del capítulo 10. Lo siento, de verdad, a mí los únicos Fics que me salen "bien" son los de humor, y estos dos que estoy haciendo no los voy a dejar de hacer, por supuesto, les tengo demasiado cariño_

_Perdón por haberos soltado este tochazo -.-_

_Muchas gracias a los que me tienen paciencia porque me refriego los huevos y, aún así, me dejan un pedacito de su valioso tiempo plasmado en un Review que siempre me roba alguna que otra sonrisita… que bonito me ha quedado eso xD_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_-Sasuke-kun… yo…-tragó saliva, sonrojándose de todo.-Llevo un montón de meses siendo tu fan número uno… tengo mi habitación llena de pósters de ti, ¡no me pierdo ni un solo sorteo tuyo!-exclamó emocionada. Sasuke ya se sabía el diálogo de memoria, no se lo habían dicho veces ni nada…-Por eso… yo…-el moreno clavó su mirada en Sakura, arqueando una ceja, esta se acercó a él, y le dio un sonoro beso en la boca. Sasuke la separó de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos.-¡TE AMO, SASUKE! ¿Querrías salir conmigo?_

Todo el restaurante se sumió en el más silencioso silencio (**N/A:** ..). Sasuke miró a su alrededor echando chispas por los ojos y las personas que los miraban hacían como que estaban hablando con el de al lado, con gesto nervioso. Por último captó un cámara que dejó de grabar en ese mismo instante. Apretó los puños: ¿por qué le tenía que pasar todo a él? Miró a Sakura y, disimulando su rabia, le espetó:

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado en CHICAS en este momento.

Sakura hizo un puchero y puso ojos llorosos.

-Pe… pero… ¡soy tu fan número uno! ¡He estado soñando toda mi vida con este momento!

-Lo siento, no quiero tener una relación estable con CHICAS.

-Sasuke-kun… ¡Podríamos convertirlo en un lío de una semana! Además, podrías aprovechar para hacerte publicidad y todo eso…

Sasuke se revolvió en su silla, incómodo y hastiado, aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Ya ni siquiera las personas a su alrededor disimulaban, directamente los miraban sin pudor.

-Ya te he dicho que no me interesan las CHICAS.-Cada vez que decía la palabra "chicas" ponía más énfasis, y es que parecía que la pelirosa no quería darse por enterada. Estaba a punto de levantarse para irse de aquel lugar cuando Sakura se abrazó a su cuello, llorando como una niña pequeña. La gente los miraba con los ojos como platos. Sasuke la empujaba sin dejar de ser cortés. Unos cuantos _flashes_ lo deslumbró durante unos segundos y tardó en darse cuenta de que les estaban echando fotos. Sasuke saltó de la silla, causando la caída de Sakura, y salió corriendo de allí, antes de que los cámaras lo pillaran, avasallándolo a preguntas.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿Es verdad que Sakura y tú estáis entablando una relación formal…?-es la única pregunta que llegó a escuchar antes de meterse en un autobús que, afortunadamente, estaba parado en la estación más cercana de allí y, para más suerte del muchacho, estaba a punto de acelerar, así que no les dio tiempo a los periodistas entrar allí. Sasuke se apoyó en una barra que tenía a la derecha, suspirando aliviado.

-Pss, oye.

El moreno volteó a mirar quien le había llamado la atención, asustándose por unos segundos pensando en que podría ser alguien de la prensa del corazón que había logrado entrar allí, pero no. Era tan solo el conductor, que miraba a la carretera sin prestarle atención.

-Tienes que pagarme 100 yenes por el servicio.-dijo aburrido sin apartar la vista de la carretera y tendiéndole la mano. Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo el dinero y se fue a sentar, pero el conductor le habló.-Creo que te conozco…-Sasuke le miró, el conductor le había prestado atención por fin.-¡Ah, claro! Tú eres el famoso modelo ese, Sasuke no se qué. Mi hija está _encoñada_ contigo, no para de hablar ni un segundo de ti. ¡No se lo va a creer cuando le diga que su gran amor platónico ha estado en el mismo autobús que yo! Oye, pues encantado de conocerte, chaval.

-Igualmente.-contestó educadamente Sasuke, pero se sintió incómodo cuando se fijó en que todos los transeúntes del autobús no le quitaban el ojo de encima. ¡Menos mal que eran ancianos!

-Oye, pues ya que estás aquí… ¿Te importaría firmarle un autógrafo a mi Noriko-chan? Pero ahora no, cuando paremos.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró. Inconscientemente su pensamiento se posó en cierto chico rubio de ojos azules que ahora mismo estaba con su manager. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese momento? ¿Le echaría de menos Naruto? ¿Estaría enfadado con él? ¿Se puso celoso en la sesión de fotos? Miró por la ventana, apoyando su barbilla en el puño cerrado de la mano izquierda. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por Naruto? ¿Acaso lo…? Negó con la cabeza, era imposible… ¿o no? Era muy pequeño, incluso en apariencia, además estaba seguro de que solo le gustaba físicamente. Solo pensar en sus labios rosaditos y carnosos, su cabello perfumado, sedoso y de ese color dorado tan bello… esos ojitos como dos zafiros tan grandes y expresivos y ese cuerpecito tan bien formado a pesar de tener aspecto aniñado… y esa era otra, tenía tanto aspecto de niño pequeño… le encantaba. Era obediente, tierno, dulce, cariñoso, inocente… No, pensándolo bien… ¡Sí que se estaba enamorando de Naruto! El conductor interrumpió sus pensamientos con su voz enérgica:

-¡Última parada!

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces. ¿Ya estaba en la última parada? Pues sí que se había sumido en sus pensamientos. Se levantó, se colocó bien su ropa y puso un pie en el escalón cuando…

-¡Eh, chaval!-Sasuke se dio la vuelta.-Ya he terminado mi turno. ¿Me haces la firmita?

-¡Ah! Claro… sí.-"Esto no es normal, estoy atontado. Deja de comportarte como una puta colegiala enamorada, Sasuke. Estate atento".-Bien… ¿Qué le escribo?

-Pues algo así como "Para mi fan número uno, Noriko-chan. Con todo mi cariño: Uchiha Sasuke".

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-¿Está rico, Naruto?

-¡Hai!-chilló entusiasmado un alegre Narutín dejando su tercer tazón de ramen vacío en la mesa.-¿Podría pedir otro tazón, Kakashi-san?

Kakashi estuvo a punto de decir amablemente que ya había comido demasiado, pero Naruto había puesto una carita de felicidad y unos ojitos tan kawaiis…

-¡Camarero! Otro tazón de ramen, por favor.-bramó Kakashi llamando la atención del mesero más cercano, este asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, a por otro plato de ramen.-Y bueno, Naruto. ¿Te ha gustado la sesión de fotos?

Naruto descompuso su mirada alegre y agachó la cabeza. Contestó con voz lúgubre:

-No.-estrujó su colita entre sus manos.-No me ha gustado nada.

Kakashi le observó con su único ojo visible. Ya se esperaba una contestación así.

-Anda, ¿por qué?

Naruto enrojeció, pero no precisamente de vergüenza.

-No entiendo porque tenía que haber tanta gente mirando a… mirándonos. Encima Sasuke-san tuvo que irse a comer con aquella chica…-hizo pucheros y sus ojos se encharcaron de lágrimas, se hacía daño en la colita de tanto apretarla.-¡Ah! ¡Y me hicieron vestir de mujer! Yo no soy una mujer TT.TT

-Entiendo…-dijo secamente Kakashi, pero en su fuero interno se felicitó por sacar a flote los sentimientos de Naruto.-No llores… ya te he dicho que Sasuke ha tenido que irse con aquella fan a comer obligado, sino estoy seguro de que hubiera comido contigo n.//-"y de paso hubieran disfrutado de postre .//"

-Yo…-Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos y esta vez sí enrojeció de vergüenza.-¡Yo no he dicho nada de que quisiese comer con Sasuke!

-Ya, pero lo has pensado, ¿A que sí? n.//

Ante aquello no pudo replicar, así que calló mientras el camarero dejaba el tazón de ramen delante de Naruto a rebosar. Esta vez comió sin pizca de entusiasmo alguno.

Cuando terminaron de comer (postre incluido [**N/A:** Pero con eso me refiero a un Banana Split… no, Naruto no se la mamó a Kakashi, se comió un helado, y dejad de sacarle doble sentido a todo, joder xD), Kakashi revisó su monedero con pena, Naruto miró al peliplateado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Kakashi-san?

-No, nada…-se rascó la nuca.-Solo que sino hubieras pedido aquel último ramen hubiéramos podido pagarnos un taxi… ¡No, no, no pasa nada!-se apresuró a añadir cuando notó que Naruto estaba a punto de llorar.-Tenemos 200 yenes, dinero justo para coger el autobús n.//

-Lo siento.-dijo con voz débil Naruto, juntando sus deditos.

-No pasa nada, Naru-chan n.// siempre podrás vender tu cuerpo a Sasuke para devolverme el dinero.-Posó una mano encima del hombro del pequeño riéndose con fuerza, pero cesó enseguida cuando vio la cara de confusión que ponía el kitsune.

-¿Vender mi cuerpo… a Sasuke-san? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Está a falto de un órgano?-se asustó más de lo que debería.-¿Está enfermo?

-¡Nooo! ¡No, Naru-chan! Solo era humor negro "n.//

Se sentaron en la parada de autobús de la vuelta de la esquina. Naruto tenía escondidas sus orejas en un gorro y su colita en una gabardina. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que el autobús llegó. Kakashi miró vagamente el interior del autobús.

-Anda, ahí está Sasuke.

Naruto saltó como si tuviese un puercoespín debajo de su trasero y miró para todos los lados, buscando al chico. Lo vio hablando con un hombre y escribiendo algo en un papel. Se acercaron a ellos y Naruto miró por encima del hombro de Sasuke.

_Para mi fan número uno, Noriko-chan._

_Con todo mi cariño:_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

-¿Quién es Noriko-chan?-preguntó entristecido Naru-chan. Sasuke se volteó y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Naruto. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hey.-saludó el manager levantando la mano derecha sin mucho entusiasmo.-Que pronto has salido de la cita, ¿no?

-¿Quién es Noriko-chan?-repitió Naruto.

-Bueno… han ocurrido una serie de problemas y he tenido que salir de allí.

-¿Quién es Noriko-chan?

-¿Qué clase de problemas? o.//

-¿Quién es…?

-¡NADIE, NARUTO, NADIE!-bramó Sasuke enfadado echándole una mirada furiosa. Naruto se encogió, intimidado, mirándole con ojitos vidriosos.-Oh… por favor.-susurró enojado, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y desvió la mirada, para que no pudiese ver un pequeño sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas.-Nada, ningún problema importante. Naruto, nos vamos a casa. ¿Quieres venir tú?-preguntó a Kakashi, Este negó con la cabeza, poniendo ojito feliz.

-No, gracias, Sasu-chan n.// He de irme porque he quedado con mi… ejem… mi abuela… sí, eso n.//

-… ¿Cuántas abuelas tienes, Kakashi?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? O.//

-Porque hace un año me dijiste que tenías que ir al funeral de tu abuela paterna y hace dos meses llegaste tarde porque decías que habías ido a visitar a tu abuela materna que estaba en su lecho de muerte y le quedaban tan solo 12 horas de vida.

-Eh… sí… bueno… con abuela quise decir madre "n.//

-Eres huérfano.

-Que cruel eres TT.//

-Vamos a ver, que si quieres ir a casa de mi jardinero a follártelo dímelo, que no me importa.

-… ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Iruka se pasa las horas muertas cantando mientras poda mis plantas: "Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi-chan, como te quiero mi Kakashi-chan".

Naruto posaba la mirada en Sasuke y de Sasuke la pasaba a Kakashi. No entendía nada de nada de lo que estaban hablando aquellos dos. Decidió llamar la atención de Sasuke tirando de la parte más baja de su camiseta.

-¿qué quieres?

-Sasuke-san, ¿qué quiere decir con eso de "follártelo"?

El moreno se quedó mirándole mal: estaba seguro de que aquello lo hacía aposta.

-Follarte es lo que voy a hacerte esta noche como no te calles, venga, andando.

Le cogió del brazo y tiró de él para llevárselo a un lugar lejano. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y miró al peliplateado confuso, como preguntándole que es lo que le pasaba al Uchiha. Kakashi le devolvió la misma mirada de desconcierto y encogió los hombros.

Cuando doblaron la esquina Sasuke paró en seco, causando que Naruto se tropezase con él. El rubio le miró con tristeza.

-¿Le pasa algo, Sasuke-san? Está enfadado conmigo.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sasuke respiró varias veces y sintió como si algo duro chocase contra su cabeza, y de pronto… lo pensó. No fue ninguna corazonada o intuición, solo sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, y ya está, y además relacionado con su Naruto. Lo miró asustado, este le devolvió la mirada, creía que estaba enfermo.

-¡Sasuke-san! ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó preocupado el ojiazul tocándole las mejillas, pues Sasuke se había agachado hasta llegar a su altura, con gesto apenado. Puso su dedo índice en el mentón del rubio para mirarle mejor a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca, Naruto podía sentir la respiración del mayor chocando en sus labios. Notaba que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un rojo muy adorable. Sasuke sonrió y el pequeño entreabrió la boca de forma autómata, temblando de la emoción.

-¿Sabías que eras encantadoramente tierno?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos pero no pudo llega a responder, porque Sasuke unió sus labios en un casto y tierno beso. Antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar y corresponder el beso el Uchiha ya se había separado.

-Oe, dobe… ¿Alguna vez has ido a un parque de atracciones?

Abrió mucho los ojos, todavía cohibido por lo ocurrido.

-N… no… ¿por qué?

-Bueno… he pensado… si te apetece podíamos ir a uno. Y si no quieres, es igual, te obligaría a ir de todas maneras.-A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras su cara demostraba que lo decía de forma burlona. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, pero sus ojos lo delataban, estaban llenos de ternura y… ¿dolor? Naruto estaba demasiado impresionado para negarse, así que Sasuke posó una mano sobre su hombro y se dirigieron a una pequeña feria que estaba todo el año en Tokio (**N/A:** Como el parque de atracciones de Madrid, pues igual n.n). De camino no hablaron nada, pero de vez en cuando Sasuke acercaba sus nudillos a la mejilla de Naruto para acariciarla, causando que estuviese todo el viaje el pequeño estremeciéndose y sonrojándose.

-Mira, ya hemos llegado. ¿Te gusta?

Naruto, que en ese momento miraba muy interesado el suelo, levantó la vista. Sasuke sonrió más profundamente cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, aquello le había asombrado al kitsune.

-Esto… es… es…

La puerta estaba rodeada de luces de colores y en letras muy grandes y luminosas ponía: _Omoshirosa no Wakusei_. Desde la entrada se podía ver una enorme noria roja, una montaña rusa amarilla y un montón de atracciones más, y desde allí alcanzaba a escuchar música alegre (**N/A:** Lo que mis amigas y yo denominamos música "_chunda chunda_" xD). Naruto miró emocionado a Sasuke.

-¿Va… vamos a entrar aquí?

-Por supuesto.-contestó el moreno sin perder la sonrisa socarrona de su cara. Se acercó a la taquilla a coger dos entradas y le ofrecieron un descuento que Sasuke rechazó por… ejem… cortesía.

-¡KYA! ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡TÚ ERES SASUKE-KUN! ¡Te doy un descuento del 50 si me firmas los pechos!

Entraron y Naruto enseguida quiso montar en el tiovivo. Ya habían dado 4 rondas cuando el uchiha se cansó.

-Joder, usuratonkachi, ¿no quieres hacer algo más entretenido?

-Yo… lo siento, Sasuke-san…

-Hm…-Sasuke observó que estaban justo al lado de la montaña rusa. Una pequeña risa maliciosa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro.-¿Qué tal si nos montamos aquí, Naruto?-le señaló con el dedo la atracción.

-¿Eh?-su rostro se puso pálido de repente, tal y como pensaba Sasuke, a Naruto le daban miedo las montañas rusas.-P-pero… se… se ve muy… muy alto, Sasuke-san…

-Oh, no me vayas a decir que no quieres.-fingió una mirada triste.-Yo he montado 4 veces seguidas en el tiovivo porque tú has querido. ¿No quieres montar conmigo?

Naruto se sintió culpable, Sasuke se felicitó en silencio por la idea tan buena que había tenido. El rubito le cogió de la mano con vergüenza y tiró de él hasta la montaña.

-Va… vale, Sasuke-san, vamos a montarnos…

Pero en cuanto se hubo sentado en su asiento y colocado los cinturones se arrepintió de haberse montado al instante. Apretó los puños tanto al asiento que sus nudillos palidecieron. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul estaba asustado y le cogió de la mano, pero esto en vez de calmarlo lo puso más nervioso aún. Respiró aire a bocanadas.

-Che, no es tan malo, después vas a querer montar una y otra y otra vez.-apretó más su mano, era tan suave y cálida…

-N… no… cr.-calló de repente al notar que el andén subía despacio por la vía para después caer en picado.

Sin embargo, a Naruto le gustó la atracción, y no montaron "una y otra y otra vez" como dijo Sasuke, sino hasta diez veces seguidas, de las que cinco no montó Sasuke porque se aburrió, dejando que se montase solo Naruto, que se mareó y tuvo que echarse en un banco.

Más tarde montaron en la montaña del terror, en donde Naruto se asustó mucho y estuvo todo el recorrido abrazado a Sasuke, cosa que no le desagradó. Se montaron en muchas cosas más hasta que cayó la noche.

Al fin se sentaron, cansados, en un banco. Naruto no se podía estar quieto de lo emocionado que se sentía.

-¡Y los rápidos! Me han encantado, Sasuke. ¡Muchas gracias por traerme aquí! Ha sido un detalle por tu parte…

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. ¿Le estaba tuteando? Sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa burlona, ni fría. Naruto se sonrojó y enseguida desvió la mirada. Sasuke golpeó dos veces su pierna derecha.

-Ven, siéntate aquí.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, mirando sus rodillas.

-¿Có… cómo?

-Que te sientes aquí, encima mía, en mis rodillas.

Naruto caviló unos instantes, pero en realidad estaba deseándolo. Se colocó lentamente encima de Sasuke y este le abrazó por la cintura. Naruto le rodeó el cuello y se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos, durante unos 5 minutos. No dijeron nada, no hacía falta decir nada.

-Sasuke… y… yo… bueno… etto…-bajó la mirada, dudoso.

-Tú, ¿qué?-quería parecer indiferente, pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba emocionado. ¿Acaso Naruto iba a declararse?

-Bueno… yo… la verdad es que… yo…

-¡SASUKE-KUN!

Los dos a la vez dieron un bote y miraron hacia donde provenía la voz.

A unos tres metros de ellos llegaba corriendo una muchacha de la edad de Sasuke, con los ojos llorosos y el pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas. Tenía los ojos de un intenso verde sobrenatural. Se tiró al cuello de Sasuke, provocando que Naruto cayese al suelo.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-no, aquello no lo pregunto Sasuke, sino Naruto.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti.-dijo enfadada la muchacha atravesándolo con la mirada.

-No, en realidad tendrías que presentarte tú primero.-dijo Sasuke intentando aparentar cortesía, pero la verdad es que estaba impresionado y algo enfadado porque la rubia hubiese interrumpido el momento. La muchacha pataleó.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Umei Noriko, tu prometida!

…**:::CoNtInUaRá:::…**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Comenzaba a llover. Noriko encendió el parabrisas chasqueando la lengua molesta.

-Vaya, con lo mal que se me da conducir con lluvia.

Silencio. La rubia tamborileó con los dedos el volante y decidió encender la radio. Aquella tensión le podía, incluso a ella. Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado, mirando por la ventana a pesar de que gruesas gotas de lluvia caían salpicando el cristal y empañándolo, sin que se pudiese ver nada a través de ella. Miró por el retrovisor al pequeño muchacho que no le quitaba ojo de encima, con los puños apretados de la furia. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que se estaban mirando a los ojos a través del retrovisor los entrecerraron, como haciendo un desafío, pero Noriko no pudo mantener la mirada más de dos segundos; tenía que estar pendiente de la carretera.

La situación estaba muy tensa desde hacía unos minutos, cuando la ojiverde decidió irrumpir en el parque de atracciones molestando a la bella pareja…

…**:::FlashBack:::…**

-¡Sasuke-kun¿No me reconoces¡Soy yo, UmeiNoriko, tu prometida!

Naruto pasó la vista de Sasuke a Noriko y después de Noriko a Sasuke. ¿Qué…¿Cómo que era la prometida de Sasuke?

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, la rubia se sonrojó de la vergüenza: aquello no había salido como lo tenía planeado.

-Disculpa¿eres mi qué?

-Tu prometida, Sasuke-kun, tu prometida. ¿Es que no te hablaron del trato que tuvieron nuestros padres?-Noriko abrió mucho los ojos.-Hace 11 años tus padres, que en paz descansen, y los míos firmaron un trato, el cual decía que, cuando cumpliésemos la mayoría de edad, Uchiha Sasuke y Umei Noriko debían casarse.-sonrió satisfecha al notar el rostro confuso que esbozó Naruto al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, desconfiado. Noriko dio un saltito y se quitó de encima, con más vergüenza que antes.-Creía que lo recordabas… como le has dado una firma a mi padre… aunque ha sido muy amable por tu parte. Ya sabes, por lo de su trastorno mental. Es por eso que mis padres y los tuyos quisieron dictaminar la decisión en un papel, para que mi padre pudiese recordarlo.

-Perdona, pero no entiendo nada de lo que me dices.-A pesar de su tono cortés entrecerró los ojos, mirando con desconfianza a la muchacha mientras ayudaba a Naruto a ponerse en pie. El moreno empezó a dudar de la estabilidad mental de Noriko cuando el recuerdo del autobús le dio de lleno como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. "_Para mi fan número uno, __Noriko__-__chan__… para mi fan número uno, Noriko-chan… para mi fan número uno, Noriko-chan…"._ ¿Sería la hija del conductor? La rubia se encogió, intimidada por la mirada de Sasuke, y sacó un monedero de su bolso, cogió una foto y la agitó delante de la cara del moreno.

-¡Mira, Sasuke-kun! Aquí estamos los dos jugando en mi habitación. ¿Me recuerdas ahora?

Sasuke agarró la foto y abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado. Naruto tuvo que ponerse de cuclillas para verla mejor.

En la imagen podía verse a un niño que, por lo que se veía, era Sasuke. Su cara no había cambiado nada, solo que sus facciones no estaban tan marcadas y sus ojos eran ligeramente más grandes. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con un codo apoyado en su rodilla y la barbilla apoyada en la mano. Miraba aburrido a la cámara mientras una muchacha a su lado sonreía contenta tendiéndole una muñeca. Tenía el pelo corto, hasta la barbilla, del mismo color azabache que Sasuke y los ojos completamente iguales, negros y con forma de almendra. Podía hacerse pasar sin problema por su hermana.

Sasuke sufrió una sensación de _dejá vù_ y en su mente recreó una escena donde aparecía toda su familia (incluido su hermano Itachi), una mujer y una chica que, según recordaba, eran la madre y la hermana de la niña que estaba con él. Estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta riéndose por la "tierna" imagen que ofrecían los dos muchachos. Hasta escuchó la lejana voz de la morena chillándole con entusiasmo: "¡Venga, Sasuke-chan, vamos a jugar a las muñecas!".

Sasuke levantó la mirada y le miró con sorpresa, aunque con una pizca de sospecha; costaba imaginarse que la niña morena y de ojos negros de la foto fuese actualmente la muchacha rubia y de ojos verdes que se encontraba enfrente de él, aunque las facciones eran iguales…

-Sí, me acuerdo de esta chica, a veces íbamos mi familia a visitar a la suya y me quedaba jugando con ella, pero eso fue hace muchos años, casi no me acuerdo de ella.-decidió hacerse el tonto, solo para ver hasta donde llegaba la conversación. Noriko puso los ojos en blanco con gesto de impaciencia.

-¡Esa niña soy yo! Me he teñido el pelo y me he puesto lentillas de colores para… mejorar mi imagen.-alardeó señalándose a sí misma con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Naruto rió con desprecio, el Uchiha lo miró divertido: parecía ser que los celos sacaban a relucir una faceta reveladora de él muy interesante.-Bueno… ya que hemos cumplido la mayoría de edad…-se sonrojó encogiéndose de hombros y posando su dedo índice en los labios, aparentando inocencia. Sin beberlo ni quererlo, Sasuke se imaginó a su Naruto en la misma pose y una leve sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. Noriko parpadeó varias veces y se ruborizó aún más, contenta, pues creía que esa sonrisa iba por ella. Naruto cerró los puños con fuerza, formando un rictus en sus labios.

-Lo siento, Noriko-san, pero apenas te recuerdo y no tenemos una relación tan avanzada como para casarnos. Siento decírtelo pero solo somos viejos conocidos.

Sasuke sintió dos pequeñas manitas agarrándose fuertemente a un costado de su abrigo y una ráfaga de viento dándole en esa zona. Agachó la mirada para ver a un alegre Naruto moviendo a tal velocidad la cola que se le había salido de la gabardina y daba fuertes latigazos, provocando así efecto ventilador. A Sasuke le entraron ganas de reírse, pero en vez de ello se agachó y ayudó al rubio a colocarse la cola por dentro de la gabardina, tocando "sin querer" ciertas partes del cuerpo del pequeño y sacarle los colores a Naru-chan (**N/A: **Dios… es que no puedo… necesito una toalla). Noriko no prestó atención a lo que hacía Sasuke, pues estaba buscando algo dentro de su bolso.

-¡Aquí está!-pronunció victoriosamente la ojiverde desplegando con cuidado una hoja de papel.-Quisiera…-le entregó el papel y Sasuke lo cogió con cierta rudeza.-…que leyeses esta carta, la escribieron nuestros padres hace 11 años.

Sasuke leyó con tranquilidad, pero a medida que las palabras avanzaban… apretaba más su puño. Naruto sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco: aquello tenía mala pinta…

-Vaya…-respiró profundamente, enredando los dedos en su pelo azabache.-¿Querrías tomar un café en mi casa? Hay algo que quiero confirmar.

-Oh… ¡Sí, sí, encantada!-compuso una sonrisa entusiasmada para Sasuke. Naruto apretaba más el abrigo del moreno hasta hacerse daño.-Si queréis os puedo llevar en mi coche.

-Vale, no tenemos ahora mismo vehículo así que…

Siguió a Noriko hasta su coche, seguido de Naruto, el cual miraba la espalda de su dueño lúgubremente. "Todo esto es culpa de esa tal Noriko, espero que no se..." tragó saliva, no podría seguir con vida si ellos contraían matrimonio, no lo aguantaría…

…**:::Fin del FlashBack:::…**

Sasuke decidió releer la carta, al menos para poder hacer algo mientras llegaban a su casa. En ella ponía:

_Uchiha Fugaku (padre del futuro esposo), Uchiha Mikoto (madre del futuro esposo), Umei Fujiwara (padre de la futura esposa) y Umei Yari (madre de la futura esposa) desean atestiguar en este escrito que, Uchiha Sasuke y Umei Noriko, contraigan matrimonio al cumplir la mayoría de edad, aún a riesgo de que dichas personas entablen una relación sentimental con otra persona._

_Este contrato es inquebrantable a no ser que ambas familias decidan romper el trato._

_Si alguno de estos responsables fallece el cargo lo asumirá Uchiha Itachi (hermano mayor del futuro esposo) por parte de Sasuke-san y Umei Sayuri (hermana mayor de la futura esposa) por parte de Noriko-san…_

El contrato seguía, pero con aquellos primeros párrafos a Sasuke le parecieron suficiente. Pudo comprobar, con dolor, que abajo del todo sus padres y su hermano (al igual que los padres y la hermana de Noriko) habían firmado. ¿Por qué habían organizado ellos solos su vida sin ni siquiera pedirle opinión a él? Aunque claro, con 8 años que tendría por aquel entonces dudaba mucho de su opinión servía de algo. ¿Habrían firmado el mismo día en el que le hicieron a Noriko y a él la foto? Una sola persona tenía ahora mismo toda la información que necesitaba: Itachi.

Sasuke había pensado ir a su casa y llamar a su estúpido hermano, si aquel contrato no le engañaba ahora mismo él era el que podía cambiar aquella decisión. Itachi era retorcido, pero no lo bastante como para fastidiarle así la vida, el problema era la familia de Noriko. ¿Y si ellos no querían romper el contrato por nada del mundo¿Le obligarían a casarse con una completa desconocida? Su mirada se posó inconscientemente en el pequeño pasajero del asiento de atrás. Parecía estar a punto de llorar de pena y rabia. Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo; tenía que arreglar esto pronto y como fuese. Aunque le costase su propia vida debería romper aquel inesperado matrimonio para conservar la alegría de Naruto.

Dejó a lado sus preocupaciones para dejar paso a una sensación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había pensado que prefería la felicidad de Naruto a la suya propia.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Gaara dio un puñetazo en la mesa, sobresaltando a sus dos hermanos. El pelirrojo temblaba de furia tras la mala noticia que le habían dado.

-¿¡Que todavía no han sacado el número nuevo de Konoha Hayari!?-bramó Gaara levantándose de su silla repentinamente. Kankurou dio un paso atrás y Temari encogió los hombros, intimidada.-¿Y a qué coño esperan estos hijos de puta¡Están retrasando nuestro plan!

-Tranquilízate, Gaara, tranquilo…-susurró la rubia conmovida al ver a su hermano con los ojos vidriosos, tiritando de arriba abajo y de rodillas en el suelo. Corrió a su lado a ayudarle a levantarse. Gaara suspiró, calmándose y masajeando sus sienes.

-Gracias, Temari. No sé que haría sin ti.-se giró para echarle a su hermano Kankurou una mirada significativa. El castaño sufrió un escalofrío.

-Si me necesitáis estaré… estaré en la cocina.-y desapareció por la puerta tan rápido como se dice "yaoi".

En cuanto estuvieron solos se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa, le rubia cogió las manos de su hermano con firmeza.

-Gaara… yo te entiendo… sabes… sabes lo que me pasó a mí con…-tragó saliva.

-Sí, lo sé, hermana.-contestó secamente.-Ya sabes que lo siento mucho.

La voz de Gaara sonaba inexpresiva, pero Temari sabía que era tan solo una máscara que ocultaba a un chico alegre y sensible detrás de ella, pero confiaba que, tan pronto como consiguiese a ese pequeño niño-zorro, esa máscara se rompiera para que diese paso a ese hermano suyo que tanto anhelaba de hace años… su hermano había recibido tanto odio y, sin embargo, tan poco afecto…

-Creo que, con un par de llamaditas, podría solucionar el problema de la revista para hoy.-Temari sonrió con satisfacción al ver que había logrado el efecto que quería: Gaara le observaba con sumo interés mal disimulado.

-¿A quién vas a llamar?

-Bueno… ya sabes que los Sabaku tenemos contactos por todo el mundo…-Temari sonrió afectuosamente.-Simplemente voy a adelantar "un poquillo" el proceso.

Gaara parpadeó varias veces y siguió a la joven con la mirada mientras ella iba a la cómoda, cogía su móvil y tecleaba los números. Puse una mano en la cintura y esperó a que le cogieran la llamada. Al tercer toque descolgaron.

-¿Sunao-san? Soy yo, Sabaku no Temari. Mira, venía a llamarte por un asuntillo… (…) exactamente. ¿Para cuándo vais a tener la siguiente edición de Konoha Hayari? (…) Ah, está bien. Gracias por todo, adiós.-colgó y volvió a marcar un número bajo la inquieta mirada de Gaara.

-¿Y bien¿Qué te dijo esa tal Sunao?

-Que ella no puede dar ese tipo de información. Si quiero saber la fecha de la próxima edición debo contactar con la directora de la empresa, eso me ha dicho.

-Pero…-calló en cuanto Temari colocó el móvil en su oreja y le pedía silencio poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

-¿Hola? Soy Sabaku no Temari. (…) Sí, hermana de Sabaku no Gaara. Mire, llamaba para preguntar cuándo va a ser la próxima entrega de la revista…-Temari abrió los ojos.-¿Qué¿Hasta pasado mañana no la tienen? Creía que iba a salir hoy…-Gaara apretó sus manos y frunció sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea horizontal, Temari palideció.-Bueno… Tsunade-sama… mire… esto es un favor personal, hasta ahora ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Sabaku se lo había pedido pero… Necesitamos esa revista. Ya. Al menos para mañana… (…) Sí, sé que es difícil, pero bastaría con hacer hoy las fotos… ¿Podría? (…) No, claro que no, va a recibir su… ejem… "trueque". ¿Qué tal 6 botellas de sake? (…) ¿Diez¿Y encima JB? (…) en fin… está bien… a propósito, quería mencionarle algo. Necesito una cita con Naruto. ¿Podría publicar en la revista un sorteo similar al de Sasuke-san?-notó que su hermano gruñía cuando nombró al Uchiha-Bueno… es que necesito familiarizarme con él… ¿Podría amañar el concurso? Es decir, que ganase yo, por supuesto. Ganaría dinero y ni siquiera tendría que pagar usted la cena, invitaría yo al pequeño, y salimos ganando todos…-Temari sonrió y formó una V con sus dedos índice y corazón en símbolo de victoria a Gaara.-Está bien… entonces quedamos en eso. Mañana usted saca la revista, gano yo el concurso y, cuando vaya a recoger mi "premio", le entrego yo las botellas. (…) Sí, lo mismo digo. Muchas gracias por su comprensión, Tsunade-sama. Cuídese. Adiós.-colgó y miró con ternura a su hermano. Gaara se levantó de la silla con brusquedad.

-¿Qué¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó extasiado el pelirrojo cogiendo de los hombros a Temari, esta hizo lo mismo, solo que antes quitó las de su hermano de su hombro.

-Shhh, tranquilo, Gaara. Todo va bien. Hoy irán los de la revista a casa de Sasuke y les harán allí las fotos. Para mañana tendrán la revista. Venga… tranquilo…-susurró asustada cuando su hermano le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-Nunca te estaré lo bastante agradecido, hermana. Muchas gracias, de verdad.-se separó de ella y cogió su móvil con el número de Telepizza.-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Gaara llamó con entusiasmo al restaurante bajo la mirada de Temari, feliz como nunca lo había estado de ver a su hermano, después de tanto tiempo, contento de verdad.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-Quedaos aquí un momento, voy a traer las bebidas. Vuelvo enseguida.-dijo Sasuke dejando su abrigo encima de una silla. Naruto agitó la cola hacia los laterales al mismo tiempo que se ponía firme y decía con voz cantarina.

-No se preocupe, Sasuke-san, los sirvo yo.

-No, no hace falta, dobe. Tú quédate aquí.-le revolvió el pelo con una mano. El rubio miró a la ojiverde con gesto triunfante, pero Noriko devolvió la mirada con una risita despectiva.

-Y se supone que eso es una muestra de cariño¿no? Parece que le haya dado una ordena su mascota, que es lo que eres.-susurró la joven, aunque de forma audible para que, tanto como Naruto y como Sasuke, pudiesen escuchar lo que decía. Naruto se sonrojó de rabia y agachó las orejas. Sasuke se irritó y cuando habló lo hizo de forma que no se notase el temblor de su voz.

-Basta. Sentaos y esperad a que traiga las cosas.

Noriko y Naruto se acomodaron uno en cada sofá, el más alejado uno de otro. Sasuke salió de aquella sala, notando la tensión de la misma y maldiciendo entre dientes el segundo en el que se le ocurrió a esa muchacha irrumpir en su vida.

Naruto observó con resentimiento a la muchacha, con aquella ropa provocativa, con aquellos senos protuberantes (que dudaba mucho que fuesen naturales), aquel pelo tan… sedoso y aquellos ojos tan sobrenaturales… se miró a él mismo, menudito y no muy desarrollado para su edad. Contuvo las lágrimas; en su opinión, él no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos si quería conquistar a Sasuke. Naruto miró con rencor a Noriko.

-Oiga. ¿Por qué se puso lentillas y se tiñó el pelo?-había que ver como con la voz tan suave que tenía Naruto le salía un tono tan arisco. Noriko arqueó una ceja, sin intimidarse. Se miró las uñas y dijo con prepotencia:

-Es que yo lo sé todo sobre Sasuke, y según tengo entendido, le encanta las personas con el pelo y los ojos claros.

Naruto no pudo reprimir una pequeña sensación de satisfacción que le recorría el cuerpo mientras enredaba el dedo índice con un mechón rubio de su cabello y abría mucho sus azulados ojos. Sonrió con malevolencia.

-¿Ah, sí?-enfatizó Naruto mientras le miraba con superioridad.-¿De veras le gustan las personas con el pelo y los ojos claros NATURALES?-intentó parecer indiferente cuando terminó aquella frase, pero su cola revelaba, por los movimientos que hacía, cuán contento estaba ante aquella afirmación. Noriko arrugó el entrecejo, irritada. No obstante relajó los músculos de la cara y espetó:

-He dicho personas, no híbridos como tú.-tras ello apoyó su espalda en el respaldo y posó con elegancia sus manos entrelazadas en su vientre, con una sonrisa victoriosa, pareciese que hubiera elegido selectamente las palabras que más hiriesen al rubito para decírselas, lo cuál consiguió, pues ante aquello el pequeño no pudo reprochar, así que salió raudo de la sala dirección a la cocina y se permitió soltar una lagrimita triste en cuanto se aseguró de que Noriko no podía verle.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Sasuke se precipitaba en marcar el número de su hermano. Tuvo que llamar tres veces antes de que el mayor se decidiese en descolgar.

-¿Sí? Al habla Itachi.

-Eh.-dijo en forma de saludo.-Soy Sasuke.

Itachi quedó unos segundos callados.

-¡Hombre, ototo-baka¡Cuánto tiempo! Precisamente salía ahora en la televisión un documental sobre burros silvestres y me acordé de ti.

-Sí, vale. Ahorrémonos las chorraditas, Itachi. Quiero que me digas una cosa y ahora.

-¡Che, che! No te precipites. Primero quiero saber que pasó con el asunto de los perros. ¿Te solucionaron el problema ya?

Sasuke miró a través de la ventana de la cocina: allí se podía apreciar la muchedumbre de muchachas que acampaban al alrededor de la cara. Suspiró.

-No, no me he comprado perros. Venga, al lío…

-Un segundo, un segundo. ¿No te compraste los perros¿Y eso por qué?

-Una historia muy larga como para contártela. ¿Me dejarás hablar?

-Soy todo ranas.

-… ¿Ranas? Bueno, es igual. El caso es que vino una tal Umei Noriko y…

Habló sin parar durante 3 minutos, Itachi murmuraba unos breves "ajá", "hum", "ya veo", "¡oh!", cada tanto y solo cuando Sasuke se paró para respirar habló.

-Bueno, ototo-baka, no sé que le ves de malo en ello. Por fin podrás sentar la cabeza¿eh? Como te envidio, chaval… bueno, no tanto, porque entonces no podría follar como conejo todos los…

-Venga, que sí.-dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo su monólogo.-El caso es que yo NO quiero casarme, y para ello tendrías que decir que no estás de acuerdo con el casamiento y romper el trato, así podríamos intentar que la familia de Noriko no firmase tampoco y todos contentos.

-Eh, para el carro. ¿De verdad no quieres casarte?

-No, ni mucho menos con ella. A propósito… ¿En qué coño estabais pensando cuando firmasteis ese trato?

-Bueno… nuestros padres y los suyos fantaseaban con tener una familia conjunta… además, el padre de la tal Noriko, Fujiwara, está mal de la azotea. Sufre amnesia a cada tanto. A lo mejor están sentados él y un amigo en un bar, el amigo dice que va a pedir cervezas a la barra y, cuando vuelve a la mesa, el tío le pregunta "¿Quién es usted?" al amigo.

-Vaya…

-Está _chalao_, seguramente ha sido por eso por lo que no te ha reconocido en el autobús. Bueno, el caso es que como sabían que Fujiwara no se iba a acordar de ese trato decidieron plasmarlo en un papel. En principio era de coña, papá y mamá no iban en serio, pero cuando se murieron nuestros padres escuché a la madre decir "y pensar que no van a llegar a ver la boda entre Sasuke y Noriko…". Esa familia está mal, ya te digo.

-Entonces tienes que hacer algo para parar todo esto. ¡No puedo casarme con esa furcia barata!

-En fin… ya llevaba tiempo yo queriendo regresar a Konoha. ¿Qué te parece si me voy temporalmente a vivir allí, a tu casa? Tienes demasiados metros cuadrados, colega. Compártelos con la familia, que para eso están, para gorronear.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke rió de verdad.

-Entonces mañana tienes un vuelo, te haré llegar los pasaportes mañana…

-Vale, pero en primera clase¿eh¡No racanees!

-Venga, sí. En primera clase.-puso los ojos en blanco.-¿Algo más, querido amo?

-Uh, no me digas esas cosas, Sasuke, que se me pone tieso el poste.

-Anda y vete a la mierda.

-Bueno, hasta mañana por la noche, ototo-baka. Guardadme una buena cama.

-Vale, venga, Adiós.

-Adiós.

(**N/A:** Me ha salido una conversación por teléfono muy verdulera pero bueno xD)

Sasuke pasó por sus cabellos sus dedos de la mano derecha y con la otra se apoyó en la encimera, con pesadez. Maldita la hora en la que se subió en aquel autobús.

-La odio.

Sasuke dio un sobresalto pequeño y se acababa de dar cuenta de que el pequeño kitsune estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta con las manos en la espalda y la cabeza gacha.

-…-el moreno ni se inmutó cuando Naruto se acercó para abrazarlo mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-Yo no quiero que se case, Sasuke-san. Yo…

Pero el súbito apagón ahogó las palabras de Naruto. Se separó de Sasuke, intentando escudriñar la vista en la oscuridad. En la lejanía se escuchaba un pequeño gritito de asombro de Noriko, acompañado de la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué se fue la luz?

Sasuke tanteó por encima de la encimera, con un poco de suerte sería capaz de encontrar la caja de cerillas, pero en vez de eso tocó una mata de pelos blandito.

Sasuke bien sabía que, si fuese mujer, tendría la regla. No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento meloso y romántico. ¡Pero si cada vez que se acostaba con una mujer la despachaba al instante! Y no, no se acostaba con ellas por placer (y nunca mejor dicho), sino que la carrera de modelo era muy… complicada. Si entraba un _pibón_ en tu camerino y te pedía rollo no se lo podías negar, pues podría comentárselo a todo el mundo y tu moral por los suelos, más bien le obligaban a hacerlo. En realidad nunca había tenido una relación estable y tampoco había sentido deseos carnales hacia una persona hasta ahora. Quizá por ello es porque, después de haberle acariciado el cabello a Naruto y de haberle sacado más de un sonrojo… si… quizá sería por eso que ahora estaban sentados en el suelo, abrazados y comiéndose a besos, ajenos a que volviese la luz y a que Noriko pudiese entrar en la cocina y encontrarlos allí tirados como una pareja enamoradiza, y ellos ni eran pareja ni tampoco estaban enamorados… ¿verdad?

Volviendo a lo de antes, ahora el modelo agarró a Naruto delicadamente por los hombros y lo echó hacia atrás, dejándolo estirado por las frías baldosas de la cocina. Sasuke pensó que ya se estaba habituando a la oscuridad, pues era capaz de ver los ojitos fuertemente cerrados del rubio, un sonrojo muy tierno en sus mejillas y con una expresión de estar a punto de llorar; parecía debatirse entre la vergüenza y la pasión. Sasuke notaba que "algo" le apretaba los pantalones y decidió desprenderse de ellos. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, espantado. Un grito ahogado resonó en la sala mientras el ojiazul se alejaba todo lo deprisa que podía de él.

-¡No, por favor, Sasuke-san¡No me haga daño!-sollozó el pequeño mientras se hacía un ovillo en un rincón.

-Tranquilo, Naruto. No te voy a hacer cosas malas, solo… nos lo pasaremos bien un rato.

En aquel momento regresó la luz y Sasuke solo alcanzó a ver a un asustado Naruto saliendo de la sala.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

_Dos horas después…_

¡RIIIING!

El insistente timbre de la puerta interrumpió la historia que Noriko estaba contando, cosa que Sasuke agradeció. Vieron a Naruto pasar por enfrente de la puerta sin decir nada. Desde lo ocurrido hacía unas horas evitaba estar en la misma habitación que el menor de los Uchiha.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre justo cuando el rubito iba a abrir. "Que pesados" pensó Naruto. Abrió la puerta y parpadeó varias veces.

En el umbral de la puerta estaban Tsunade, con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa del alcohol, Kakashi, asomando la cabeza por entre la multitud, levantaba su mano derecha en forma de saludo, Karin llevaba a rastras unas maletas más grandes incluso que ella misma y una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes la ayudaba con otras dos más, por último, una muchacha morena y de ojos de un amarillo eléctrico le dedicaba una sonrisa, tenía en sus manos una cámara. Al fondo, conversando con las fans de Sasuke apelotonadas en el portal de la casa, un viejo verde con el pelo cano y los ojos negros acosaba a las muchachas, las cuales retrocedían ante tal invasión. Naruto retorció su colita, sin saber que hacer.

-Eh…-se dio la vuelta y recogió aire.-¡Sasuke-san¡Unas personas han venido a verle!

-Hazlas entrar.-dijo sereno Sasuke desde el salón.

-¡Es que… son muchas personas!

Unos segundos de silencio después, por el pasillo aparecía Sasuke y (para desgracia de Naruto) Noriko. El moreno se paró con la boca abierta al ver a toda aquella gente y las pintas que llevaban (una borracha, otra con una cámara, otras con dos maletas a rebosar…). Kakashi se adelantó y se llevó a un rincón alejado a Sasuke.

-Verás… etto… sería mejor que no me despidieses por esto, jeje…

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?-preguntó Sasuke con todo el rencor del mundo.-¿Por qué hay tantos perturbados en la entrada de mi casa?-se giró para ver como todos los "invitados" se acomodaban en el salón y como saludaban a Naruto y a Noriko. El viejo se paró para conversar con la rubia, la cual estaba incómoda.

-Bueno… resulta que un contacto muy muy muy importante (no me preguntes, a mí tampoco me lo han dicho) ha pedido que la revista de _Konoha Hayari_ esté para mañana, así que tenemos que terminar las fotos ahora y hoy en tu casa.

-Entiendo. Pues esto no me importaría si me hubieran llamado antes para avisarme y si hubieran cogido un momento más oportuno para presentarse por mi casa.-se quejó entre dientes soltando veneno en cada palabra. Kakashi alzó su única ceja visible, preguntándose en su fuero interno que problemas podría tener el joven apuesto, pero decidió que no el momento para preguntas.

-En fin, lo siento, Sasuke, pero soy un mandado. No puedo hacer nada. Además… me he enterado de… ¿sabes quién es aquel viejo?-se emocionó él solo y no dejó tiempo a Sasuke para responder.-¡Es Jiraiya-sama!-miró con emoción a Sasuke, pero este ni se inmutó, así que bufó impaciente.-¿No sabes quién es¡El novelista de historias eróticas más importante del pais!

Sasuke resopló y rodó los ojos, como diciendo "¿y a mí qué?"

-Parece que todavía no comprendes, baka.-le regañó Kakashi.-Lo han elegido para seleccionar las poses tuyas y de Naruto, y siendo que es novelista de pornografía…

Sasuke pareció más interesado en el tema.

-¿Él va a elegir nuestras poses?

-¡Sí! Y te puedo asegurar que las poses que inventa no son nada inocentes…

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, empezando a formar ideas en su pervertida mente. Se acordó de la jugarreta que le hizo un rato antes, ya era hora de hacérselo pagar.

-Bien¿quieres jugar, Naruto? Pues tendrás jueguecitos.-susurró para sí mismo Sasuke mientras se encaminaba hacia el salón para dar el aviso de que aquella sesión de fotos podía dar comienzo.

…**:::Continuará:::…**

_Buf, y otro capítulo más…_

_Muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan Reviews x3 Si, esto va a ser muy breve, pero es que estoy viendo Padre de Familia, es la leche xD_

_Seré franca, a partir del capítulo 10 tardaré mucho más en subir… sí, es una putada hasta para mí, porque es que tengo ideas, pero con la mierda de los estudios y todo eso… n.n" Aunque ahora tengo las vacaciones de Semana Santa, que es solo una semana pero bueno, podré avanzar, digo yo xD_

_Vuelvo a decirlo; muchas gracias por molestaros en leer el Fic y muchas más a los que dejan RR_

_¡Bye, cuidaos y besos!_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

La mansión de Sasuke era en aquellos momentos un caos. El Uchiha le había mandado a Naruto que preparase algún aperitivo para los invitados, tras eso Noriko siguió al pequeño rubio para fastidiarlo y acabaron peleándose en la cocina. Tsunade estaba tirada en el sofá con un pedo de muerte echada inconcientemente encima de Kakashi, el cual tenía una gota en la sien. Karin seleccionaba, desesperada, la ropa que iba a asignarle a cada uno. La chica morena intentaba calmar a la pelirroja, pues una masa de fans alocadas había logrado entrar en la casa por culpa de Jiraiya (el cual corría detrás de las muchachas), pasando por encima de la maleta que cargaba la chica y rompiéndola, causando que toda la ropa estuviese desperdigada por el suelo. Por último, Sasuke se daba un masaje en su sien derecha, sentado en un sillón al lado de Kakashi, intentando contarle todo lo que había pasado en cuanto Noriko.

-Hm…-murmuró el mayor cuando Sasuke concluyó su historia.-Vaya… he visto novelas menos absurdas que esto. No debería permitirse esa boda, no sé… suena un poco a… delirio familiar.

-Lo sé.-contestó en un suspiro el moreno. Karin se acercó a él, rascándose la nuca, avergonzada.

-Jeje… lo siento, Sasuke-kun, hemos tenido algunos problemillas…-miró de reojo a Tsunade.-Pero empezaremos enseguida con la toma de fotos. Mientras tanto… ¿puede ir avisando a Naru-chan?

-Yo iré.-contestó Kakashi mientras quitaba la cabeza de la vieja rubia de encima de sus piernas.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja; era muy extraño que su perezoso manager accediese a hacer algo que implicase mover alguna parte de su cuerpo si no era beneficioso para él mismo, y creía saber la razón. Desde que había mandado a Naruto cocinar unos aperitivos ni él ni Noriko habían vuelto a la sala y hacía rato que se escuchaban ruidos lejanos. Suspiró nuevamente, tenía tantas ganas de que su hermano Itachi llegase a Konoha que era un comportamiento impropio en él…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-Em… ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Kakashi asomando, intimidado, parte de su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues Naruto y Noriko se daban tales chillidos que el suelo temblaba. El peliplateado esquivó rápidamente un plato que le pasó rozando su oreja. Entró en la estancia rascándose la nuca.

-Parece que os pillo en mal momento…-gritó por encima de las voces.-Karin te necesita ya mismo, Naruto.

El rubio derrapó, pues en ese momento estaba corriendo rápidamente hacia Noriko para golpearla, se enderezó con dignidad y salió por la puerta como si de un primer ministro se tratase. Noriko rió con desprecio.

-Se creerá importante porque va a posar con Sasuke…-murmuró aparentando indiferencia la muchacha, acto seguido se enredó un mechón de pelo en el dedo.-Pues que se vaya quitando esas ideas de la cabeza, ¡no pienso tolerar que mi futuro marido pose con un maldito monstruo!-Noriko se dirigió a zancadas al salón mientras Kakashi se encogía de hombros, pensando que en que lío de locos se había ido a meter Sasuke.

En el salón ya estaban todos en orden, Habían llamado a unos chicos para que les instalase la iluminación y demás. Karin y la chica pelirroja sacaban cosas de la maleta. Naruto se acercó a ella para ver que sacaba. Cuando vio ropa muy ajustada negra se le vino el mundo encima.

-Horrorosa, ¿verdad?-le dijo la muchacha que se había dado cuenta de que el rubito la estaba observando. Naruto miró la ropa de la chica y pensó que como podía decir eso alguien que llevaba una sudadera negra con un conejo muerto en medio, unos piratas negros rasgados, unos calcetines largos de rayas rojas y negras y unas botas con muchísimas cadenas. Llevaba, además, un collar de pinchos, un guante de redecillas y un guante de rayas rojas y negras, encima del de redecillas tenía una pulsera de pinchos. Naruto observó que tenía una sombra de ojos negra muy acentuada, maquillaje pálido y pintalabios oscuro. Tenía un piercing en la ceja derecha, otro en la nariz y muchísimos pendientes en la oreja. No quiso reconocerlo, pero le dio miedo aquella chica.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la muchacha dejó a un lado la ropa y dijo:

-No es el mismo estilo de ropa. Esta mola y esa no.-Naruto echó una risita tímida y la chica sonrió.-Me llamo Aya, y tú eres…

-Naruto. Uchiha Naruto.-aquello último lo dijo muy convencido. Aya enarcó una ceja y parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Uchiha Naruto? ¿Eres el primo de Sasuke o algo así?

-No.-contestó rápidamente el ojiazul.

-¿Entonces?

-Soy su masco…-se tapó la boca con las dos manos. ¡Había cometido una estupidez!

-Masco, ¿qué?-dijo impaciente Aya, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No! Quería decir que… necesito más colines… eso, más, muchos más.

Aya se agachó poniéndose a la misma altura que Naruto, cosa que no le fue difícil, pues ella era muy bajita, y le tocó la frente.

-Estás delirando, ¿no? ¿Seguro que no estás enfermo? Si eso le podemos decir a Tsunade y a los demás que dejemos esto para otro día…

-¡No!-chilló Naruto. Él quería demostrarle a Noriko que Sasuke le quería muchísimo más a él que a ella. Se ruborizó después de pensar aquello.-¡No estoy enfermo, podemos empezar ya mismo la toma de fotos!

Aya parpadeó dos veces antes de girarse para seguir sacando ropa de la maleta.

-Siento decírtelo, pero me parece que vas a tener que ponerte ropa de chica…-Naruto tragó saliva mientras la pelirroja sacaba un peto con un camiseta de manga larga blanca y un conjunto de ropa de estilo francés. Una camiseta doble blanca y negra, una minifalda escocesa, botas negras y una boina francesa del mismo color y textura (**N/A:** Perdón si me he equivocado, pero hace unos años mi madre me regaló un conjunto así y dijo que era francés, así que…). El rubio murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, muy sonrojado. Aya se encogió de hombros.

-La gente de esta revista está mal de la azotea. No me extrañaría que en cuanto tuviesen un poco de hambre se comiesen la pierna de un caballo.-Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, decididamente… Aya le daba miedo.-Por cierto, tus orejas, tu cola y tus bigotitos de molan, me tienes que decir como consigues que no se te caigan…-frotó su mano contra la mejilla del menor.-¡y no se quita el maquillaje! Alucinante…-Naruto sonrió, avergonzado.

La joven fotógrafa de los ojos dorados y el pelo moreno se acercó a ellos. Era más sencilla, llevaba una camiseta de manga larga color crema, un pañuelo atado al cuello blanco, vaqueros y manoletinas blancas. Sonrió a Naruto y se dirigió a Aya.

-Aya, ya está montado el equipo para hacer las fotos. ¿Podrías empezar a vestirlo y todo lo demás?-preguntó la joven, su voz era suave y agradable.

-Claro…-contestó Aya, cogió del hombro a su compañera y la acercó a ella.-Naruto, esta es Mako. Mako, te presento a Naruto.

-Ah, hola, encantada.-dijo Mako estirando su brazo. Naruto asintió sonriendo y le estrechó la mano.-Si te sientes incómodo en cualquier momento avísanos. Si hay algún conjunto que no te guste lo retiraremos, no pasa nada. No seas tímido. Aya te maquillará y te vestirá, será tu supervisora.-sonrió de nuevo y Naruto se ruborizó, la chica estaba siendo demasiado amable con él.-En fin, yo me vuelvo detrás de las cámaras a esperaros, no tardéis.

En cuanto se fue, Aya cogió la ropa y un neceser y fue camino al servicio tarareando lo que parecía ser una canción de Rock. Naruto la siguió, mientras observaba como Karin y el viejo loco hablaban con Sasuke.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-Yo seré tu supervisora, Sasuke.-decía Karin sonriéndose a sí misma, ¡vería al chico más sexy de japón semi desnudo! (**N/A:** Por cierto, Karin me cae FATAL, pero la necesitaba en este fic xD).-Todavía me faltan cosas por hacer…-miró entrecerrando los ojos a Tsunade y bufó.-Puedes ver mientras, si quieres, el repertorio de poses de Jiraiya-sama. Un momento, no tardo.

Karin llegó de dos zancadas al sofá y empezó a zarandear a la vieja borracha mientras Kakashi lo veía todo estupefacto. La morena tenía la vena tan hinchada que pareciese que fuese a explotar. Sasuke miró de reojo un pequeño álbum que tenía Jiraiya bajo su axila y le empezó a picar la curiosidad.

-¿Me permite ver el álbum?-cuestionó el joven Uchiha tendiendo la mano. Jiraiya frunció el entrecejo mientras apretaba contra su pecho el álbum. Sasuke retiró la mano, extrañado.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!-gritó con voz áspera Jiraiya.-Encima que yo creía que ibas a posar con una chica… ¡por eso había traído mi mejor selección de poses! Que desilusión… ¡Esto es una infamia! ¡No puede ser que exista el Yaoi! ¡ME QUEJARÉ A LA SOCIEDAD!-gritaba el viejo mientras agitaba la mano en el aire como si estuviera dando un mitin. Se alejó de allí diciendo cosas para sí mismo. Sasuke no le escuchaba, pues tenía la vista clavada en el álbum del anciano. Estaba ansioso por ver que iba a tener que hacer con su tierno, adorable, hermoso y sexy Naruto…

Lo había hecho, ¡había vuelto a recordar el momento en el que lo hizo con Naruto! Aunque ya no le sorprendía tanto, pues ya se había hecho a la idea de que… estaba totalmente y locamente enamorado de Naruto, algo poco común en él, que nunca se había enamorado de alguien y menos de un chico menor que él. Disimuló una pequeña sonrisa en cuanto recordó lo que había pasado horas antes en el parque de atracciones. Había estado tan cerca de él… pudo observar que tenía cierto perfume a golosina que le agradaba, aunque no era muy dado a las comidas dulces. Miró el reloj: las 22:34… ¿cómo podían hacer una toma de fotos tan tarde? Aquello le parecía muy sospechoso, además Noriko todavía no se había ido de allí… ¿significaba acaso que iba a quedarse en su casa?

De repente tuvo de nuevo esa sensación… aquella sensación de que iba a pasar algo malo en breve… podía notar incluso como unos brazos invisibles le apretaban el estómago…

Espera, quizá no fuesen tan invisibles.

-¡Sasuke-kuuuun!-canturreó Noriko mientras abrazaba por detrás a Sasuke. El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

-Noriko… ¿qué pasa?

-Nada. Solo que…-hizo circulitos con el dedo en el pecho de Sasuke.-Pensé que quizá te aburrías y necesitabas compañía, como estabas aquí solo y embobado…-se sonrojó la rubia.-¿Estabas pensando en mí?

Sasuke odiaba tanto romanticismo, y más con una persona que precisamente no le causaba buenas vibraciones. Se libró, con toda la elegancia que pudo, de Noriko y le dijo:

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver como va Naruto.

Dejó a una pensativa Noriko en medio del salón, planeando la mejor manera de salir en las fotos de Sasuke y Naruto…

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-Ya está…-concluyó Aya mirando a Naruto, arqueó una ceja.-Mierda, ahora sí que pareces una nena.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se topó con su reflejo en el espejo. Ahogó un grito mientras contemplaba, horrorizado, su nueva imagen.

-¡Parezco una…!

-¿Puta? Sí, a mí también me lo pareciste…-Naruto la miró mal, Aya torció una sonrisa.-¡Era broma! Lo siento, ahora cojo las toallitas desmaquilladoras…

Aya rebuscó en su neceser mientras Naruto miraba el espejo apenado. Llevaba la falda escocesa que había visto en el salón, un palabra de honor negro y unas botas negras de _New Rock_ (**N/A:** La marca esta tan guapa de botas… -), a todo eso aya le había puesto brillo de labios transparente, colorete rosado natural y un poco de sombra de ojos negra con rimel. Tenía un cintillo negro y le había peinado incluso las orejas. Naruto suspiró y agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Vaya… no encuentro las toallitas. Se me habrán quedado en el salón. Ahora vuelvo.-dijo Aya y se dirigió a la puerta. En el cerrojo había una especie de máquina para cerrar y abrir manualmente la puerta, con contraseña y todo. Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de la chica.

-¿Cuál era la contraseña de este cacharro…?-susurró para sí misma. A los cinco segundos tecleó cuatro números y la puerta se abrió.-Estas cosas las veo innecesarias. Vaya tonterías que tiene el Sasuke este en su casa… además estas cosas serán muy seguras pero al mínimo contacto con el agua se joden.-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Naruto sonrió y gritó:

-¿Y qué me dices de instalarlo en un servicio?

Se cerró la puerta y se escuchó la risa de Aya a través de ella, después de eso sus pasos se alejaron. Naruto continuó contemplándose en el espejo entristecido. No se veía tan mal después de todo, pero parecía más una chica que un chico. Aunque bien pensado… quizá con apariencia de chica tuviese más oportunidades de salir ganando en la conquista de Sasuke.

Se oyó a alguien tecleando la contraseña del aparato y Naruto giró la silla hacia la puerta.

-¡Listo para que me desma… qui…!

El rostro de Naruto se tornó de color rosado, y no precisamente por el maquillaje. Sasuke cerraba la puerta, mirando al rubio con atención. Este agachó la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Nada…-dijo Sasuke tranquilamente. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta, cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y sonrió de forma socarrona.-¿Acaso no puedo ver que tal va el maquillaje de mi pareja?-puso mucho énfasis en la palabra "pareja". Naruto miraba hacia todas partes, evitando que sus miradas se cruzasen. Naruto agarraba el bajo de su minifalda e intentaba taparse más las piernas. Juntó todo lo que podía las rodillas y agachó la cabeza y las orejas. Sasuke no quitaba la mirada de encima de tan linda imagen. Posó su mirada en el lavabo, que estaba lleno de pintalabios, coloretes y sombras de ojos. En una esquina pudo ver un vaso de agua… y su cerebro funcionó a toda prisa.

-Me ha entrado algo de sed…-susurró Sasuke lo bastante audible como para que Naruto lo escuchase. Cogió el vaso y lo llenó de agua. Acto seguido… lo tiró sobre el aparato.

Empezaron a saltar chispas y Naruto saltó de la silla. Se agarró a las cortinas de la ducha y después, el aparato dejó de funcionar.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Sasuke dejó el vaso encima del lavabo y se sentó en la silla, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y miró de forma penetrante los ojos asustados de Naruto. El pequeño se estremeció de miedo.

-¿Qué… qué has hecho?

-Simplemente ganar más tiempo para estar juntos…

En la puerta se oyeron unos golpes.

-¿Naruto? ¡La puerta se ha averiado!-gritó Aya. Sasuke respondió con tranquilidad:

-No te preocupes, estoy yo aquí con él. Busca el teléfono de servicio técnico, creo que Kakashi lo tiene.

-Eh… vale.-dijo no muy convencida Aya. Se escuchó su voz desde el salón preguntándole varias cosas a Kakashi, y entonces Sasuke acercó la silla a Naruto. Naruto se pegó a la pared, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y le rodeó la cintura, obligándole a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El joven Uchiha disfrutó los escasos milímetros que separaban su boca de los apetitosos labios de Naruto antes de sellarlos con un beso. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos para después cerrarlos con vergüenza. Debía admitir que le encantaba aquel trato por parte de Sasuke, aunque fuese algo brusco con él. Cuando se separaron, Sasuke apretó el cuerpo de Naruto contra él, colocando una mano en su espalda y otra en su cabeza, como si temiese que se fuese de un momento para otro. Naruto rodeó su cintura con temor mientras Sasuke enterraba su cara en la curvatura que une el hombro del cuello y se embriagaba de su olor, ese olor tan dulce…

Tuvo que separarse cuando notó que Naruto se estremecía en sus brazos... dos gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con dolor disimulado y le secaba las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos.

-No llores más… tu rostro se ve aún más hermoso cuando sonríes.

Naruto se sonrojó, cerró los ojos y apretó la pálida mano contra su mejilla. Aún sentía más ganas de llorar.

-Es… es solo que… que… es solo que tú te vas a casar con… te vas a…-le costaba pronunciar las palabras entre sollozos.-te vas a casar con… con Noriko… y yo… bueno… yo… no quiero… ¿qué voy a hacer si la única persona que me ha hecho sentir que vivir servía para algo se escapa de mis manos para siempre?

Sasuke se enterneció y contemplaba, embobado, los cristalinos ojos de Naruto, los cuales ya había abierto y estaban empañados en lágrimas.

-Yo… también siento lo mismo…-susurró Sasuke acercando más al pequeño contra sí. Naruto abría cada vez más los ojos, sorprendido. De la impresión había parado de llorar.-Toda mi vida había pensado que había nacido por error. No me sentía a gusto con nadie, y todos me querían por mi apariencia…-Naruto se derritió en sus brazos, ¡era lo mismo que pensaba él!-hasta que apareciste tú, alguien por quien moriría solo para verte feliz…-hubo una pausa en el que Sasuke aprovechó para besar de forma casta en los labios a Naruto, mientras él tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas totalmente rojas por la emoción del momento.-porque yo… Naruto, yo… te amo.

…**:CoNtInUaRa:…**


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

-¿Encuentras el número del servicio técnico?

Aya esperaba con el móvil en mano a que Kakashi encontrase en su agenda el número del servicio. Mientras tanto, Noriko daba vueltas alrededor de ellos, preocupada.

-¡Y pensar que mi Sasuke-kun está encerrado en el baño con ese monstruo! Seguro que lo está pasando realmente mal…

Tsunade, recientemente recuperada de su borrachera, arrugó la nariz, como si de repente hubiera olido algo realmente mal. Se giró en dirección a Karin y le susurró:

-¿Quién demonios es esta muchacha? No recuerdo haberla contratado en la empresa…

-No lo sé, Tsunade-sama, creo que es amiga de Sasuke-kun, pero desde luego no trabaja en _Konoha Hayari._

-La verdad, me alegro.-murmuró en tono normal Tsunade mientras se erguía.

-Hm… vamos algo mal de tiempo.-informó Mako consultando su reloj.-Mucho me temo que habrá que retirar algunas poses… Jiraiya-sama, ¿podríamos discutir un momento el tema de las poses, por favor?

El viejo canoso abrió mucho los ojos, sonriendo de forma tétrica.

-¡Oh, por supuesto, estoy a su entera disposición, señorita!

A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la sien mientras Mako reía de forma nerviosa. Se dirigieron a un rincón apartado de la sala.

-¡Lo encontré!-exclamó entusiasmado Kakashi sonriente mientras agitaba levemente la agenda abierta por la página del número de teléfono.

-Guay.-dijo Aya acercándose más a Kakashi.-Díctame el número rápido, para que podamos terminar pronto esta pesadilla.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-… realmente la única persona que se ha portado bien conmigo ha sido Orochimaru, fue el único que me defendió cuando aquella banda quería abusar de mí, siempre se lo he agradecido.

Llevaban más de diez minutos hablando. Sasuke estaba echado en la bañera y Naruto sentando a horcajadas encima de él, con la cabeza apoyada en el duro pecho del mayor. El moreno enredaba entre sus dedos los hermosos mechones de cabello dorado del kitsune mientras la otra mano estaba cerrada en un puño por culpa de la irritación causada al escuchar esa historia. Juró vengarse de toda aquella banda en cuanto tuviese ocasión, si no hubiera sido por Orochimaru… por primera vez, sintió gratitud hacia esa persona.

-Debiste pasar una infancia dura…

Naruto levantó la mirada con timidez, contemplando el aparente rostro calmado de Sasuke, el cual posaba la mirada en el techo del baño. Naruto cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba para besar los labios de Sasuke, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sasuke acarició la mejilla de Naruto cuando este alejó su cara unos centímetros de él, en ese momento los ojos azul zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas. Sasuke parpadeó varias veces.

-O… oe… ¿qué te…?

-Sasuke…-susurró el kitsune, interrumpiéndolo.-No te cases con Noriko… por favor…

Sasuke lo miró, boquiabierto. Después cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para, acto seguido, formar una media sonrisa, aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Si me lo pides con esa voz… no me puedo negar.

-Ugh…-dijo Naruto avergonzado con las mejillas de color rojo. Sasuke le atrajo más hacia él, rodeándole con los brazos y lo besó otra vez.

-¿Chicos?-se escuchó la voz de Aya al otro lado de la puerta aporreándola.-¿Chicos? ¿Estáis ahí? Vengo a avisaros de que acaban de venir los del servicio técnico. En un momentito estáis fuera.

Sasuke apretó los puños, indignado, mientras un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha amenazaba con brotar (**N/A:** ¿Brotar? En fin…) y maldijo entre dientes.

-Me cago en todo lo cagable… María de la Azucena, ¿por qué me odias?

A Naruto se le pusieron los ojos como platos y segundos después bajó la mirada, conteniendo una carcajada. Cuando el moreno notó que el rubio se reía de él, relajó su gesto.

La puerta fue abierta diez minutos después, los necesarios para que Mako y Jiraiya hiciesen unos últimos ajustes de las poses. En cuanto Sasuke y Naruto salieron del servicio, hubo un gran revuelo en la casa. Aya terminó deprisa y corriendo de maquillar a Naruto, Mako se colocó tras las cámaras, Karin fue a vestir a Sasuke y los demás se sentaron en unas sillas para supervisar, a excepción de Noriko, que se refugió en la habitación de Sasuke con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza.

Minutos después, Naruto fue al salón con el mismo conjunto (palabra de honor negro, falda escocesa y botas) y Sasuke llevaba una camisa con los dos primero botones desabotonados, pantalones formales de color negro y mocasines marrones. El moreno empezaba a dudar de si no estarían posando para la _Interviú_ (**N/A:** Jor jor… odio esa revista xD). Jiraiya se levantó de la silla, se aclaró la garganta con gesto imponente y se colocó al lado de Mako.

-Bien, empecemos… tú, rubito, échate en el sofá boca abajo… Sí, así, ahora apóyate solo con los codos y junta los brazos… muy bien. Tú, morenazo, ponte a cuatro patas encima de Naruto y pon tos manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del muchacho… joder, que cabrón, que pronto ha obedecido (xD). Ahora levántale el bajo del palabra de honor con la boca. ¡Exacto! (**N/A:** Sí es de Gravitation)

-Naruto, cariño, mira hacia la cámara.-susurró Mako de forma audible. Naruto, el cual tenía enterrada el rostro en el sofá, levantó un poco la mirada, lo suficiente para que se notase que estaba ruborizado de arriba abajo. Sasuke formó una media sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Lo están haciendo bien los muchachos!-chilló sorprendido Jiraiya mientras se reía.-¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser un desastre! Procede con las fotos, Ma-chan.-lo último lo dijo con voz melosa y Mako, algo molesta por el apodo, sonrió nerviosa a la vez que fotografiaba la escena. No tardaron los _flashes _en inundar la sala. Después de eso, Jiraiya dijo unas cuantas poses más:

(**N/A:** Describiré las poses, pero de manera rápida… lo siento por el que se esperaba más, lo siento de verdad T.T)

Primera: Sasuke sentado en la silla de despacho y Naruto encima del escritorio, colgado del cuello del moreno que, a su vez, rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda del rubito. Al estar de espaldas a la cámara, Naruto tenía que girar la cabeza completamente a la vez que Sasuke besaba su cuello descubierto (**N/A:** También es de Gravi… gomen por tantas notas de la autora xD).

Segunda: Se habían cambiado de ropa, por lo que Sasuke llevaba una sudadera holgada con capucha de color verde oscuro y unos vaqueros igualmente holgados, Naruto una camiseta blanca con una sudadera de manga corta color naranja y pantalones de pana. Sasuke tenía puesta la capucha y se colocó detrás de él, rodeándole con un brazo por la altura de los hombros y con el otro la cintura, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Tercera: Se habían vuelto a cambiar, Naruto vestía un traje blanco con los hombros abiertos y manoletinas blancas y Sasuke unos piratas vaqueros con una sudadera negra, en la espalda llevaba un estampado de una calavera. Tenía cogido a Naruto a volandas y su boca estaba muy cercana a la suya, los dos miraban directamente a la cámara.

Cuarta: Tenían la misma ropa que en la anterior y todavía lo llevaba cogido, pero esta vez estaba sentado encima de su brazo, abrazado a su espalda, sin tapar el estampado de calaveras, que era eso lo que querían fotografiar.

Quinta: Esta vez el vestido de Naruto era verde y las manoletinas del mismo color, estaba abrigado con una torera. Sasuke se había cambiado la sudadera, que esta vez era una de rayas verdes y negras. Sasuke estaba de pie con las piernas un poco separadas y las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con indiferencia a la cámara, mientras Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, con una pierna estirada detrás de Sasuke, agarrando levemente la pierna de este. Miraba también a cámara, con gesto de inocencia.

Sexta: Naruto vestía un vestido de noche de color azul semitransparente, con una falda muy larga y con los ojos cerrados, reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, que miraba al vacío y vestía un traje de color negro formal, con la chaqueta abierta, que dejaba entrever una camisa de color azul pálido, con los dos primeros botones quitados. Ambos de agarraban de la mano.

-Bien.-gritó con voz enérgica Tsunade, aplaudiendo junto a los demás cuando terminaron las fotos.-Hemos acabado. Recoged todas las cosas. Muy bien, chicos, lo habéis hecho de forma espectacular.

Aya se acercó a Naruto, riendo divertida. El chico bebió agua de una botella y suspiró agachando las orejas. La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo.

-Has estado muy adorable, pequeño zorrillo.

Naruto se sonrojó tras el comentario y sonrió a la chica.

-Está visto que esto no es lo mío. No me gusta nada posar.

-No te gustará… pero no veas como lo disfrutabas con Sasuke.-lanzó una carcajada cuando vio como se le descompuso la cara al rubio mientras iba a recoger la ropa.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, los "invitados" salieron de la casa, Kakashi le susurró a Sasuke antes de irse.

-Mañana por la noche te traigo el ejemplar de la revista.

-Vale… por cierto, dijiste que las fotos iban a ser más… fuertes.-susurró Sasuke en tono de reproche.

-Bueno… sí… esto… te mentí.-rió de forma nerviosa bajo la mirada fulminante del moreno.-¡Que querías que hiciese! Es verdad que Jiraiya es novelista de historias eróticas, pero realmente le contrataron porque Tsunade se lo encontró por el pasillo de Konoha Hayari espiando a las modelos. Por lo visto tenían mucha prisa en escoger a un "profesional".

Kakashi se despidió de él levantando una mano, pero Sasuke ya no le miraba. ¿Realmente tenían tanta prisa porque saliese la revista a la venta? Allí había gato encerrado…

-Sasuke…-el menor de los Uchiha sintió como alguien tiraba del bajo de su camiseta y acarició el pelo del muchacho. Naruto movió la colita.-Sasuke…-repitió. Un rugido proveniente de sus tripas le interrumpió.-Siento molestar, pero… tengo hambre.-dijo avergonzado.

-Hm…-murmuró Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos.-Será mejor que cenemos algo.

xoxoxoxoxox

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana medio abierta de la habitación, iluminando tenuemente el rostro cansado de un pelirrojo que dormía tras horas de insomnio con la mejilla apoyada encima de la dura mesa. Un ruido seco le despertó de su letargo. Abrió ligeramente los ojos para observar a su hermana Temari sonriéndole con emoción, después desvió la mirada hacia un objeto que había dejado caer encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-preguntó adormilado el muchacho. Temari blandió el objeto delante de los ojos de Gaara.

-Esto.-dijo enseñando la portada de una revista.-Es el nuevo ejemplar de la revista Konoha Hayari.

Gaara parpadeó varias veces antes de arrancarle de las manos a su hermana la revista, contemplando la portada en la que aparecía una foto ampliada del pequeño niño zorro acurrucado en un sillón, mientras el modelo, Uchiha Sasuke, agarraba al niño por las muñecas y presionaba en su entrepierna. El titular rezaba "HA NACIDO UNA NUEVA ESTRELLA. LAS MEJORES FOTOS DE UCHIHA SASUKE JUNTO A SU ACOMPAÑANTE". Gaara sintió como le hervía la sangre de forma exagerada. Su pulso temblaba mientras reía de forma macabra.

-Bien… ahora ya sí que la has cagado.-murmuró el pelirrojo releyendo el nombre del modelo.-Uchiha Sasuke… no volverás a ver a MI zorro en tu puta vida.-Giró la cabeza hacia su hermana, la cual retrocedió un paso, intimidada.-Temari, ya puedes empezar tu plan. Pídele al manager del tal Uchiha Sasuke que quieres hablar con el niño rubio.

-Enseguida, Gaara…-dijo Temari saliendo de la habitación, mientras se decía a sí misma: "Tranquilo, hermano, aunque me cueste dos ojos de la cara pienso traerte al niño."

xoxoxoxoxox

Al día siguiente de las fotos, Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron lanzándose miraditas bajo la atenta mirada (**N/A:** Valga la redundancia) de Noriko. Habían empezado la fase de la educación, en la que se pedían cosas de tal manera que resultaba incluso empalagosa.

-¿Podrías pasarme el salero, Naruto?

-Faltaría más, aquí tiene, Sasuke-san.

-Gracias. No me llames Sasuke-san, dobe.

-De nada, tú no me llames dobe, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias

-De nada.

(**N/A:** Dios xDDD)

Durante ese día, la rubia teñida se tiraba de los pelos mientras observaba como Naruto miraba a Sasuke, estos dos cruzaban la mirada y la desviaban, ruborizados. Noriko intentaba entablar conversación con Sasuke, pero era imposible, estaba ensimismado contemplando el rostro de Naruto.

Un grito ensordecedor hizo que los tres se sobresaltasen.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡ES ITACHI-SAMA, EL HERMANO MAYOR DE SASUKE-KUN!

Fuera de la casa de Sasuke, todas las fans chillaban enloquecidas por la presencia del Uchiha. Sasuke, Noriko y Naruto se apresuraron a asomarse por la ventana. Vieron a Kakashi llevando una maleta alejando a las fans y detrás de él Itachi llevando encima algunas mochilas y bolsas tirando besos a las chicas de forma cómica. A Sasuke le resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien.

-Sasuke-kun…-comenzó diciendo Noriko.-¿Es verdad que viene… Itachi?

-Payaso…-susurró Sasuke con una gran vena hinchada en la nuca.-Nunca puede pasar desapercibido…

La puerta principal fue abierta y desde allí sonaron los gritos de un joven.

-¡Ototo-baka! ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a venir a darle un achuchón a tu sexy y encantador hermano mayor?

-¡Una hostia es lo que te voy a dar!-chilló Sasuke dirigiéndose a zancadas a la entrada. Naruto se sorprendió de sobremanera; ¿realmente había una persona que podía sacar de sus casillas a Uchiha Sasuke?

-Seguro que ni sabías de la existencia de Itachi.-dijo cruelmente Noriko. Naruto le lanzó una mirada envenenada, llena de desprecio.-¡Y te haces llamar amante de Sasuke-kun! No me hagas reír… que sepas que no me vas a vencer, tengo más posibilidades que tú.

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo, seguido de un enfurecido Naruto. "Huy como te coja sola un día de estos… te va a salir la regla anticipada, kisama".

Naruto sintió que caía hacia atrás cuando unos 60 kilos de masa humana se precipitaron sobre él.

-¡Vaya! ¡Así que tú eres el famoso Naru-chan!-dijo examinándolo de arriba abajo. Naruto se puso colorado.-Eres más lindo de lo que imaginaba…

-Ya basta, idiota.-murmuró entre dientes Sasuke, separando a su hermano del pequeño.-Vamos al salón, creo que hablaremos mejor.

-¡Sí, eso, hablaremos mejor… de esta revista que acaba de salir hoy!-gritó entusiasmado mientras un montón de corazoncitos y estrellas rodeaban su cuerpo. En sus manos estaba el nuevo ejemplar del Konoha Hayari. Sasuke se interesó repentinamente.

-A ver…

-Se la ha encontrado de camino y quería comprársela.-dijo feliz Kakashi mientras dejaba caer la maleta de Itachi encima de un sofá del salón.-La que ha liado en el kiosco… primero que quería gratis la revista porque salías tú y que para eso era tu hermano, y después ha "regateado" y le ha dicho que se la cambiaba por un clip. Se la he tenido que pagar yo, así que ya sabes, Sasuke…

-Ajá…-contestaba vagamente Sasuke mientras miraba las fotos suyas con su Naruto, al lado estaba Itachi mirándolas con gesto de ensimismamiento y Kakashi observaba por encima del hombro de Sasuke. "Que tres patas para un banco…" pensó sonrojado Naruto y decidió observar a Noriko, la cual estaba cabizbaja y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Estaba triste, pero estaba seguro de que no era por las fotos.

-Vaya… me he dado cuenta de que no hemos hecho café para los invitados.-dijo repentinamente Noriko con voz melosa, aunque ninguno de los tres chicos la había escuchado. Después, sonrió inocentemente a Naruto.-¿Vienes a ayudarme, Naru-chan?

-…-Naruto pensó que podía fiarse aunque fuese una vez de Noriko.-Hai…

Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi casi ni se dieron cuenta de su ausencia, mientras iban a la cocina, se escuchó levemente la voz de Itachi diciendo: "te cambio a Naru-chan por un clip…"

Una vez llegados a la cocina, Noriko cerró la puerta tras de sí y Naruto miró en la despensa.

-Quizá en vez de darle café deberíamos darles algo para picar, ya sabes, por la hora y todo eso. Aún no hemos cenado. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la cena, neh?-preguntó alegre Naruto. Al no recibir respuesta, giró la cabeza para mirar a Noriko, la cual tenía apoyada la espalda en la puerta, sin dejar ver sus ojos.-¿Neh?-repitió Naruto.

Noriko avanzó lentamente hacia el frigorífico, mientras cogía carne para freír.

-Ya estoy harta de ti, asqueroso híbrido.-susurró Noriko. Naruto quedó petrificado.-De ti y de tu estúpida inocencia. ¿Por qué no te das por vencido de una puñetera vez? Eres un mocoso de catorce años y Sasuke todo un hombre. Tienes rasgos de zorro a saber porqué, eres un chico y, quieras o no, Sasuke va a acabar casándose conmigo. ¿Te enteras? Aunque él no quisiese se casará conmigo a la fuerza sencillamente por el hecho de que existe un contrato vinculante entre su familia y la mía.-dejó caer con fuerza una bandeja de comida encima de la mesa y le miró directamente a los ojos, indignada.-Sé por qué ha venido Itachi-kun hasta aquí. Créeme, aunque lo parezca, no soy tonta, sé que pensáis romper el contrato. Estáis muy equivocados, no lo conseguiréis, mi familia lleva preparando nuestra boda desde hace diez años. Además, este tipo de escándalo es lo que necesita la prensa rosa para desprestigiar a Sasuke, bastante que su hermano se casó con un hombre y después le puso los cuernos con otra. Bastantes escándalos ha sufrido ya su familia, así que… ¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez y nos dejas en paz? Vosotros no hacéis buena pareja.

A pesar de que Noriko había hablado bajo, cuando calló el silencio fue brutal, como si hubieran apagado una música estruendosa de repente. Naruto permanecía boquiabierto mirando a Noriko. Se quedó así mucho rato, manteniendo la firme mirada de la rubia, la cual esperaba una reacción por parte del rubio.

Inesperadamente, una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por la mejilla de Naruto.

-No me digas que ahora te vas a poner a llorar…-dijo bufando Noriko y se dispuso a cortar la carne. Naruto salió lentamente de la cocina, arrastrando los pies.

xoxoxoxoxox

-¡Bye bye, Kakashi! ¡Vuelve cuando quieras!-gritó entusiasmado Itachi despidiéndose de Kakashi moviendo la mano mientras el manager iba hacia el coche. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso debería decirlo yo. Además, deja de hacer tanto ruido o despertarás a las fans.

Noriko rió alegremente mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke, este no podía alejarla por parecer amable, pero tampoco podía evitar preocuparse por el gesto de amargura que hacía horas llevaba reflejado su kitsune en el rostro. Itachi le revolvió los cabellos al rubio mientras entraban.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan triste, zorrito sexy?

-Itachi…-dijo Sasuke en tono de amenaza.

-Sí, sí, hermanito, ya sé que es tuyo, pero entre hermanos se deben compartir las cosas.-dijo alegremente, de repente posó la mirada en Noriko, sonrió falsamente mientras decía de forma educada:-¿Noriko va a quedarse a dormir también? Lo digo porque en esta casa todos somos chicos y bueno…

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo fingiendo educación Noriko.-Lo que pasa es que desde hace dos días mi tía vino a quedarse en mi casa para visitar a mis padres unas semanas y tuve que irme porque no había sitio… así que Sasuke-kun accedió encantado a que me quedase estos días en su casa.-por supuesto, las dos cosas eran mentira, ya que en su GRANDIOSA MANSIÓN había sitio para una patera entera y Sasuke no accedió "encantado" a que se quedase en su casa. Naruto suspiró, sin tener en cuenta de que se le había escuchado mucho.

-¡Vaya, el pequeño zorrito está triste! Ven a dormir conmigo, anda, yo te haré mimitos…-susurró sensualmente Itachi en la oreja de Naruto, este se alejó de él, asustado. Sasuke apretó los puños, mirando con furia a su hermano.-¡Jo, pero que era broma! Si me caes muy bien, Naruto, no te haría esas cosas. ¿No confías en mí? T.T

-Por su cara yo diría que no.-dijo fastidiado Sasuke, deshaciendo el agarre de Noriko con elegancia.-Si me disculpas… voy a dormir.-le tendió una mano a Naruto.-Dobe, ¿vienes a dormir?

Naruto apretó los puños y gritó con determinación:

-¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES DOBE!

Tras eso, salió corriendo, Itachi intentó pararlo pero Naruto era muy ágil. Se metió en el cuarto de los invitados y cerró con llave.

-Vaya…-susurró Sasuke, afectado.

-Sí, eso, vaya, se ha encerrado en mi habitación T.T-dijo de manera teatral Itachi. Miró a su hermano con cara de inocencia fingida.-Entonces… supongo que tendre que dormir contigo, hermanito…

-Tú al puto sofá.-dijo Sasuke señalándole el salón con gesto de fastidio.

-Pero…

-¡AL SOFÁ! ò.ó

-Vale, vale, que estreñido eres, hermano…-murmuró fingiendo tristeza mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el salón. Noriko arrugó el bajo de su camiseta con algo de vergüenza.

-Sasuke, yo…

-¿Qué…?-preguntó atontado Sasuke.-Ah, sí.-recompuso el gesto indiferente de me-llamo-Uchiha-Sasuke-y-soy-un-macho-muy-macho-pero-gay.-Hay otra habitación al final del pasillo, puede dormir allí.

Se escuchó la voz de lejos de Itachi gritando:

-¡Cabrón! ¿Entonces para qué me has mandado aquí?

-¡Tú a callar!-gritó Sasuke más que cabreado y dio media vuelta hacia su habitación. Noriko suspiró, resignada. Por un momento había tenido la vana esperanza de que Sasuke le dejería dormir con él.

Fue hasta su habitación, cerró tras de sí la puerta e ignoró los fuertes sollozos que provenían de la habitación de Naruto.

xoxoxoxoxox

Kakashi se acomodó en el asiento del coche y se abrochó el cinturón.

_Hirogaru yami no naka kawashitatta kakumei no chigiri_

El peliplateado tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que le estaban llamando al móvil. Se preguntó quien podría ser a esas horas. El número era privado, no obstante, contestó.

-Al habla Hatake Kakashi.

Una voz femenina habló por la otra línea.

-Konichiwa, Kakashi-san. Soy Kuroichi Meroko, cazatalentos de la empresa _Kaleido Star. _Tengo entendido que usted es el manager de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Así es.

-Bien, le llamaba para saber si tiene contacto directo con el niño rubio de orejas y cola de zorro que sale en las fotos de la revista _Konoha Hayari_ junto a Sasuke-san.

-Así es.-repitió curioso Kakashi.

-Perfecto, me preguntaba si podría concederme una entrevista con el chico mañana a la hora de comer, me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas. Creo que sería perfecto como modelo, además, por lo que he podido comprobar, las ventas de este ejemplar de Konoha Hayari ha superado todo un récord. Ha agotado todas sus existencias en tan solo un día…

-Bueno, mire, el chico es algo tímido. No creo que Naruto quiera ser tener una entrevista.

-Con que se llama Naruto, ¿no? ¿Podría preguntárselo? Sería una entrevista sin ningún compromiso, dígale que se sentirá como en su casa, por si cambia de idea mañana venga a las 14:30 al restaurante _Pastafiore_. Les espero con ansias. Adiós y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Kakashi mientras le daba al botón rojo del móvil. Todo aquello era muy extraño, primero aquellas prisas por sacar las fotos de Naruto, y ahora… una chica desconocida de una empresa de la que nunca había oído hablar le preguntaba para ver si Naruto podía concederle una entrevista.

Todo aquello era, definitivamente, muy extraño.

Miró el reloj; la 1:56, se había hecho exageradamente tarde y, como vago que era, tenía unas ganas locas por dormir sus 13 horas diarias en su cómoda y confortable cama.

Metió las llaves y arrancó el coche.

xoxoxoxoxox

Naruto se desperezó mientras se restregaba los ojos. No había dejado de pensar toda la noche, pero al menos consiguió dormir tres horas. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Sasuke y la inconfundible voz de Itachi; ya estaban peleando de nuevo.

-¡Itachi, imbécil degenerado! ¡No puedes freír huevos en una tostadora.

Naruto rió por lo bajo. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de gustarle la buena pareja que hacían esos dos.

_Vosotros no hacéis buena pareja…_

Aquellas palabras le azotaron repentinamente como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua helada. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Noriko asomó por uno de los extremos, feliz.

-¡Ohayo gozaimasu!-dijo alegre la rubia, corriendo las cortinas de la habitación.-¡Hoy hace un buen día!-y antes de que Naruto pudiese reaccionar, Noriko miró al pequeño y le lanzó una sonrisa inocente.-¡Un buen día para relajarse y dejar a los demás en paz!

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Naruto no pudo hacer más que suspirar y esconder la cabeza entre las manos. La puerta volvió a abrirse. "¿Y ahora qué?" pensó Naruto.

-¿Usuratonkachi?

Aquella voz… aunque la escuchase seguidamente toda la eternidad nunca se cansaría de ella. Naruto levantó tímidamente la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-El desayuno está servido.

Naruto volvió a esconder su rostro entre las manos, murmurando:

-No tengo hambre…

Silencio. Naruto volvió a suspirar dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos. Tal vez sería mejor que dejase de hacerse el débil y luchar por el amor de Sasuke… o tal vez era hora de rendirse e irse de aquella casa una vez por todas y dejar a los demás en paz, así nadie tendría que preocuparse por él. Por un momento el rubio creyó que Sasuke había salido de la habitación, así que se aventuró a levantar la mirada. Craso error. El rostro de Sasuke le miraba impasible a veinte centímetros del suyo. Naruto se puso rojo como un tomate maduro. El moreno aprovechó para seguir con los dedos los bigotitos marcados en la piel del zorrito, mientras apretaba sus labios contra los del rubio, separándose tan solo para decir:

-¿Estás molesto?

Naruto tragó saliva, sintiendo como le escocían los ojos, y bajó la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Puedes decírmelo… ¿Noriko te dijo algo?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sasuke desistió y suspiró quedamente, poniéndose de pie.

-Si esa rubia te hace algo. Solo dímelo.-apretó los puños.-Yo…

-¡Ototo-baka! ¡Kakashi está aquí y quiere verte!

Sasuke echó una última mirada a Naruto, y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Naruto volvió a echarse en la cama, escuchando sin querer toda la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kakashi?

-Bueno… ayer por la noche me llamó una tal Kuroichi Meroko. Decía que era una cazatalentos de una empresa llamada Kaleido Star. Dice que quiere tener una entrevista con Naruto.-al escuchar su nombre, las orejas del rubio se erizaron.-Dice que quiere que sea modelo. Si aceptamos la propuesta, hoy a las 14:30 en Pastafiore… ¿qué me dices?

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, en los que Naruto aprovechó para acercarse más a la puerta y escuchar con mayor claridad.

-Ni de coña voy a dejar que Naruto sea modelo de forma individual.-dijo enfadado Sasuke.-Ya es suficiente con que mi hermano me este dando la tabarra con que le cambie a Naruto por una monda de naranja para que más pervertidos se toquen viendo a Naruto…

-Lo tuyo son celos…

Otra pausa en la que Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación y fingió no haber escuchado nada.

-¡Oh, Naruto, que casualidad! Justo estábamos hablando de ti…

-Fu…-murmuró Sasuke desviando la mirada. Naruto se hizo el interesado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Resulta que una cazatalentos te ha visto salir en Konoha Hayari y dice que quiere tener una entrevista contigo para ver si te pueden coger como modelo. ¿Qué dices?

Naruto miró a Sasuke, como pidiendo su aprobación, pero dado a que esté hacía como que le interesaba muchísimo contemplar el jarrón que estaba encima de una cómoda del pasillo, decidió elegir por sí solo.

-Bueno… lo haré-dijo Naruto con decisión.

Tanto como Sasuke como Itachi y Noriko (que estaban escondidos en la esquina, escuchando) dijeron un largo y contundente: "¿QUÉEEE?"

-¿Naruto posará para más revistas?-preguntó entusiasmado el mayor con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Que a Naruto le han elegido para ser modelo?-preguntó incrédulo y celosa Noriko.

-Ni pensarlo. Tú no vas a hacer ninguna sesión fotográfica si no estoy yo de por medio.-dijo de manera sobre protectora Sasuke. Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Yo puedo elegir por mí mismo!

-¡Te recuerdo que eres mi mascota y eres menor de edad, por lo tanto estás bajo mi tutela!

La palabra "mascota" se clavó como un puñal en el corazón a Naruto, impidiéndole hablar con claridad. Titubeando, dijo:

-Yo… yo… quiero ser modelo… y tú… no me lo vas a negar…-murmuró furioso Naruto. No era cierto eso de que quisiese ser modelo, pero alguien tenía que ponerle de una vez por todas los puntos sobre las íes a Sasuke. El moreno le miró asombrado, pero apartó la mirada, con enfado.

-Está bien, dobe, haz lo que quieras.-Pasó por al lado de Itachi y Noriko (que simularon ser dos macetas para que no les pillasen) y dio un portazo al llegar al salón, como para acentuar más su cabreo.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza "no… no voy a llorar otra vez… no soy un débil…"

-Naruto, haz solo que tú creas que es correcto.-dijo sabiamente Itachi, el cual le había puesto una mano sobre su hombro.-En realidad, Sasuke es muy posesivo, no está enfadado contigo, sino consigo mismo porque no ha sido capaz de detenerte.

Naruto miró con gratitud a Itachi y, acto seguido, miró a Kakashi, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien…-dijo con fingida alegría Naruto.-¡Vayamos a esa entrevista!

xoxoxoxoxox

Eran las 14:46, Temari aguardaba impaciente sentada en una mesa del restaurante Pastafiore. El móvil no dejaba de sonarle cada dos por tres.

-Todavía no he llegado, no seas tan impaciente.-dijo Temari al descolgar el móvil. Acto seguido volvió a colgar. Temari llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza elegante y llevaba ropa de ejecutiva en tonos carmín, como si fuese una profesional de verdad.

Hasta ahora, el plan de hacerse pasar por una cazatalentos había sido un éxito, pero dudaba de que Naruto fuese a acudir a la cita.

-Suspiró y miró el reloj: 14:57. El móvil volvió a sonar, desistió a cogerlo. En tres minutos se iría.

De repente en el restaurante entraron un joven peliplateado y un chico rubio con un gorro azul puesto, un abrigo del mismo color y unos pantalones vaqueros negros. "Es él", pensó con emoción Temari.

La chica se acercó hasta ellos y les saludó con una sonrisa. Pudo comprobar que estaban jadeando.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Kuroichi Meroko.-mintió Temari extendiéndole la mano a Kakashi.

-Buenos tardes. Yo soy Hatake Kakashi y él es Naruto-chan.

-Ohayo gozaimasu.-dijo educadamente Naruto. Temari le sonrió con sinceridad.-Lamentamos el retraso, no hemos podido llegar antes por el tráfico.

En realidad es que no sabían como demonios tapar las orejas, la cola de zorro y los bigotitos sin que fuese evidente, por eso habían tardado tanto.

-No importa. Kakashi-san, muchas gracias por ofrecerme esta oportunidad.

-el mérito no es mío, Naruto ha sido el que ha querido venir.-Naruto sonrió sonrojado.

-Comprendo… ya le llevaré yo hasta su casa.

-No se moleste, ya vendré yo a buscarlo. Hasta luego. Que vaya bien, Naruto.

-Arigato, Kakashi-san. Sayonara.

-Sayonara.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron el menú de la casa: ensalada y lasaña. A Naruto no le gustaba demasiado aquella comida ligera, prefería un buen tazón de Ramen, pero menos daba una piedra.

-Y dime, Naruto…-dijo Temari apoyando la barbilla encima de sus manos entrecruzadas.-¿Cómo es que Uchiha Sasuke hizo una sesión fotográfica contigo?

Naruto titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

-Bueno… yo… etto… Hicieron un sorteo para ver qué fan haría una sesión con Sasuke-san y salí yo como ganador…-dijo Naruto rezando para que sonase lo suficientemente convincente.

-Entiendo…-dijo Temari, curiosa.-¿Cómo llegaste a conocer a Sasuke-san?

Después de un cuarto de hora hablando, en el que no pararon de reír y divertirse, el móvil de Temari volvió a sonar con insitencia.

-Un momento, Naruto-kun, debo contestar a una llamada urgente.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia los servicios, allí atendió a la llamada.

-¿Gaara?

-¡Temari! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ha acudido a la cita?

-Sí, está siendo un verdadero éxito.

-¿Ya le has preguntado…?

-No, todavía no…

-¿¡Y a qué esperas!?

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Colgó y volvió a sentarse junto a Naruto, esta vez un poco más nerviosa, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras que iría a decirle.

-Y bien, Meroko-san… ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más?

Temari respiró con fuerza y, con un gesto de la mano, indicó a Naruto que se acercase a su rostro.

-No me llamo Meroko… y tú tampoco te llamas Naruto, Uzumaki-chan.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo… cómo…?

-Uzumaki, nosotros lo sabemos todo sobre ti.

-¿"Nosotros"?

-Sí, verás…-Temari cogió aire para hablar.-Mi hermano, Gaara, lleva persiguiendo a tu defensor, Orochimaru, desde que abrió la primera tienda de animales suya, para ver si puede comprarte de una vez por todas… ¿No te acuerdas de un chico pelirrojo?

-…-Naruto hizo fuerzas para recordar, se le apareció vagamente la imagen de unos ojos verdes aguamarina mirándolo fijamente, a través de las oscuras rejas de su jaula.-Sí, me suena…

-Queremos que te vengas a vivir con nosotros.

Los dos pudieron escuchar perfectamente como un cocinero pedía más ingredientes para una pizza carbonara. Naruto susurró levemente.

-Yo… yo no puedo…

Temari acarició las manos de Naruto, con gesto paternal.

-Estás enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿verdad?

Naruto se quedó mirando a Temari a los ojos. Agachó la mirada antes de contestar un rotundo:

-Sí…-Temari dejó de acariciar las manos del pequeño.-Pero tiene que casarse con una chica de su misma edad y que indudablemente tiene mejor porte que yo…-susurró débilmente el chico-zorro.

Temari arrugó una servilleta de papel entre sus manos.

-Te entiendo…-dijo afectada. Su voz sonaba entrecortada.-Te entiendo perfectamente… yo…-dudó en si seguir la historia o no, pero en cuanto miró los ojos sinceros de Naruto que le escuchaban con interés, decidió seguir contando.-Tengo veintiséis años. Cuando tenía dieciocho, me gustaba un muchacho de trece, y yo le gustaba a él… se llamaba Shikamaru. Estuvimos saliendo durante tres años, lo nuestro fue en serio, pero… cuando sus padres se enteraron de que estaba saliendo con una mayor de edad, me denunciaron pos acoso y le buscaron una novia de su misma edad llamada Ino. Era preciosa, no era rival para ella, y eso que siempre me consideré una chica interesante y atractiva, modestia aparte… al cabo de tres meses se olvidó de mí. No volví a saber de Shikamaru… Sé que no es literalmente lo mismo, pero puedo entender perfectamente como te sientes… yo…-agachó la mirada.-Todavía estoy enamorada de él.

Naruto dejó escapar algunas lágrimas y se abrazó a Temari, esta hizo lo mismo, desahogándose en silencio. Aprovechó el momento para susurrarle al oído:

-Yo no te obligo, Naruto… pero Gaara te ama, te ama de verdad, lleva más de cuatro años pensando en ti y no duerme muy bien por ello. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti, además… estoy preocupado por él, antes era alegre… ahora está obsesionado y su mente es muy inestable, está perdiendo la cabeza… por ti.

Naruto se separó de la rubia, llorando a mares. No sabía que hacer… no sabía…

-Pido que te lo pienses, Naruto… solo piénsalo… yo…-cerró los ojos.-Es por eso que te he contado mi dolorosa historia. Por favor… Naruto…

-Iré.-dijo con determinación Naruto, aunque su voz sonó ahogada.-Iré contigo… ¿Meroko?

-Llámame Temari.-dijo Temari sonriéndole con gratitud.-Entonces…

-Llévame a mi casa, yo…-cerró los ojos con fuerza.-Recogeré… mis cosas…

xoxoxoxoxox

Sasuke estiró sus músculos: se había quedado dormido en el sofá en una mala postura y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo.

En el sofá de al lado, Noriko veía tranquilamente la televisión e Itachi releía por sexta vez consecutiva la revista de Konoha Hayari. Noriko sonrió a Sasuke.

-¡Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun! Has estado durmiendo todo el día…

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-preguntó automáticamente Sasuke.

Noriko se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, no ha llegado todavía.

El timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar con ansia.

-¡Ya voy yo!-dijo alegremente Itachi.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado, seguramente el que venía eran Kakashi y Naruto. Pensaba darle una buena lección a ese mequetrefe…

Itachi volvió a entrar en el salón, serio, seguido de Kakashi, tras el cual estaba…

Nadie.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-preguntó nervioso Sasuke, levantándose del sofá de un salto.

Kakashi agachó la mirada.

-No sé… Sasuke…-Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos, desesperado-.Llevo todo el día buscándolo…

-¿Qué…?

Sasuke corrió a zancadas hacia la puerta, decidido a salir a buscar a su kitsune.

Cuando estaba en la puerta, una pequeña mano fría le impidió continuar.

-¡Suéltame, Noriko!

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás loco? ¡Fuera hay una plaga de fans! ¿Cómo pretendes salir?

-¡No me importa!-gritó Sasuke, desesperado.

-¡Ototo-baka!-gritó Itachi.

-¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

-… Hay una carta para ti… de Naruto…-terminó de decir Itachi.

Sasuke dejó de forcejear, cogiendo el papel que su hermano le tendía, en el cual ponía:

_Querido Sasuke:_

_A pesar de mi condición física, bien sabe Dios que te amo, te amo lo suficiente…_

_Como para alejarte de mí…_

_No quiero que me busques, no quiere que intentes persuadirme_

_Para que vuelva, no quiero que te niegues a casarte con Noriko,_

_Solo quiero que seas feliz…_

_Porque nunca volveré a casa_

_¿Debería…?_

_No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien._

_Solo si me muriera estaríamos juntos._

_Soñaré en ti, pensaré en ti, eres parte de mí,_

_Así que nunca te olvidaré, te lo prometo._

_Pero por ahora, lo mejor será que estemos separados…_

_Adiós. Cuídate._

_Firmado: Naruto_

_TRES AÑOS MÁS TARDE_

Avanzaba raudo por el bosque. La luna llena iluminaba tenuemente su lomo dorado y su cola se movía al compás del aullido del viento. Miró el cielo oscuro adornado por una gran luna llena, en el horizonte podía verse una franja de color carmín; ya estaba amaneciendo, sería mejor que volviese a casa.

Trotó hacia el claro de aquel frondoso boscaje, guiándose por su instinto.

Cuando llegó a una elegante mansión una mujer de pelo largo rubio y un hombre pelirrojo le esperaban en la entrada de la casa. Sus ojos azules y afilados los observaron en la oscuridad.

El pelirrojo miró hacia donde se encontraba el peludo animal y le sonrió, tendiendo una mano.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Naruto…

**Fin…**

**Tus cojones con peluca xD**

**Continuará…**

_:3_

_xD_

_Aviso, estoy a punto de terminar en __/fanfic/__ el Capítulo 13, que es el capítulo final, así que subiré los dos capítulos más rápido x3 Manda huevos que os haya hecho esperar tanto… xD lo siento, en serio… en fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :3 Muchas gracias por los RR y para todos los que leen el Fic, ¡Baitos, cuidaos y besos!_


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Avanzaba raudo por el bosque. La luna llena iluminaba tenuemente su lomo dorado y su cola se movía al compás del aullido del viento. Miró el cielo oscuro adornado por una gran luna llena, en el horizonte podía verse una franja de color carmín; ya estaba amaneciendo, sería mejor que volviese a casa._

_Trotó hacia el claro de aquel frondoso boscaje, guiándose por su instinto._

_Cuando llegó a una elegante mansión una mujer de pelo largo rubio y un hombre pelirrojo le esperaban en la entrada de la casa. Sus ojos azules y afilados los observaron en la oscuridad._

_El pelirrojo miró hacia donde se encontraba el peludo animal y le sonrió, tendiendo una mano._

_-Bienvenido de nuevo, Naruto…_

El zorro se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y fue perdiendo el pelaje poco a poco hasta que solo hubo es un cabeza, las patas se transformaron en brazos y piernas humanas y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa aniñada, salvo por las orejas, la cola y los bigotes de zorro, volvía a ser prácticamente un humano.

Agarró la mano del hombre y se incorporó totalmente. Uzumaki Naruto había crecido hasta que su cuerpo pequeño se desarrolló en uno hermoso de un joven de diecisiete años. Aunque su cuerpo se había alargado, las personas de estatura media todavía le sacaban una cabeza. Seguía teniendo la misma cara aniñada y se había vuelto más fuerte, no era muy notable ya que apenas se marcaban sus músculos, pero no era enclenque. Gaara le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, mientras le empujaba hacia la entrada de la mansión.

-Vamos, tu desayuno te está esperando, estarás hambriento.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y observó con el rabillo del ojo el gesto de preocupación de su amiga Temari, parecía que intentaba decirle algo a Naruto, giró su cabeza hacia ella, pero el pelirrojo le dio una leve sacudida en el hombro para que mirase hacia delante y, sin atisbo de sonrisa alguna, dijo:

-No te distraigas, estarás cansado y podrías caerte.

-Eh… sí.

Miró de reojo a Temari y siguió avanzando. Hacía tiempo que Gaara, Temari y Kankurou estaban raros, y Naruto desconocía el porqué.

Después de abandonar su casa, cayó en una gran depresión al haberse separado de Sasuke, intentó escapar de la casa de Gaara, pero ellos le encerraron en una pequeña mazmorra, lo cual entristeció aún más al pequeño kitsune.

Todas las noches, Temari iba a visitarlo y le hablaba de ella y de lo que le dolía a su hermano tener que encerrarlo allí, ya que tenía miedo de que pudiese irse de su lado. Naruto no escuchaba, estaba demasiado sumido en la oscuridad.

Un día, Temari le informó de que se irían a vivir a una gran casa a unos sesenta kilómetros de la ciudad para que pudiese caminar a gusto por el bosque cuando se transformase en zorro. Eso no alegró a Naruto, pero al menos le permitía moverse un poco y desconectar de sus pensamientos.

Gaara aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para acercarse sutilmente al pequeño, este se asustaba y se alejaba cada vez más del pelirrojo, a sabiendas de que Temari ya le había dicho que su hermano lo amaba y que no podía vivir sin él.

"_¿Por qué me habría separado de Sasuke…?"_

Pero una noche de luna llena, transformado en zorro, dos cazadores deambulaban por el bosque en busca de una exótica presa. Al ver el peculiar cabello dorado del zorro, pensaron que era un animal muy valioso y le hirieron las patas traseras para inmovilizarlo. Asustado, Naruto huyó como pudo arrastrándose, pero era inútil. Cuando ya pensaba que todo habría acabado, Gaara surgió de entre las sombras y les aclaró a los cazadores que ese zorro era suyo y que, por lo tanto, podría denunciarlos por maltrato de animales domésticos. Tras ello, los cazadores se fueron de allí.

El pelirrojo estuvo cuidando amablemente de Naruto hasta que se recuperó: le hacía la comida, le compraba películas y videojuegos para que se entretuviese, le hacía compañía… tras aquella experiencia, Naruto le miró con otros ojos. Sin embargo, cuando Temari le preguntaba si sentía algo por su hermano, simplemente contestaba que le veía como a un amigo, nada más.

"_Al único que amaré será a Sasuke, la única razón por la que me quedo aquí es por ti y por Gaara, pero… si alguna vez me enteró de que Sasuke está en apuros… no sé, creo que me escaparía."_

Hacía un mes que Gaara había entrado en la habitación de Naruto mientras este leía un manga. Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y le miraba con una sonrisa congelada en el rostro; le había ido a comunicar que, a partir de ese momento, habría normas para la casa.

"_No podrás ver más televisión a no ser que sea única y exclusivamente para ver películas. La radio no se podrá usar. Está terminantemente prohibido leer revistas de actualidad, periódicos o alguna otra cosa que implique ver noticias y, bajo nuestro permiso, no está permitido entablar conversación con alguna persona que no seamos Temari, Kankurou o yo."_

Así que, incomunicado de la sociedad, pasaban los días para el pequeño kitsune, sin poder hacer nada y extrañado por las nueva normas impuestas.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde estaban puestos los Informativos de la mañana, cuando Kankurou los vió entrar, apagó la televisión rápidamente antes de que Naruto pudiese ver nada.

-Buenos días, Naruto, ¿qué tal te ha ido hoy?

-Bien, gracias.-contestó educadamente el rubio, a pesar de que le había molestado el gesto del mayor. Gaara le hizo sentarse frente a un tazón de cereales de chocolate y un zumo de naranja, Naruto le lanzó una mirada de súplica y el pelirrojo desvió la mirada.

-Ya, ya lo sé… no he podido encontrarte Ramen. En cuanto pueda, te lo cocinaré.

Tras decir aquello, Naruto movió la cola alegremente y se dispuso a comer el desayuno.

-Me voy al trabajo.-informó Temari mientras cogía su abrigo beige del perchero, el rubio pudo observar que su amigo le lanzaba una última mirada a él, estaba casi seguro de que quería decirle algo.

-Naruto, ¿quieres echarte unas partidas a la Play?-le preguntó Kankurou al rubio, Naruto asintió varias veces con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-¡Hai!

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-Parece que está de moda ir de tontito…-cantaba alegremente una muchacha de veintitrés años con una bandeja en las manos. Su pelo, ahora moreno tras haberse desteñido con el paso del tiempo, le caía lacio por la espalda, aún conservaba algunas pequeñas mechas rubias de antaño en las puntas. Sus ojos ahora se veían negros como dos pedazos de carbón y lucía una inmaculada sonrisa falsa. Cuando llegó a la puerta de una habitación concreta, tensó todo su cuerpo; desde que su marido cayó en una profunda depresión tras su casamiento, se encontraba incómoda cada vez que estaba en la misma sala que él, pues sabía la razón de su depresión.

La versión periodística de la enfermedad del muchacho es que le habían rechazado en los últimos trabajos como modelo, por ello se encontraba desanimado. Sin embargo, no era cierto, ya que el que había rechazado los trabajos era él, incluso le habían propuesto ser el protagonista en una de las futuras series prometedoras. Es más, se podría decir que aquel momento era el idóneo para encontrar trabajo, ya que después de su boda habían aumentado el número de fans desesperadas y se había vuelto más popular, si cabe decir.

La cruel y dura realidad es que Sasuke se había casado por la fuerza, para colmo sus intentos por encontrar a Naruto habían resultado en vano, ya que visto lo visto, los policías no habían visto ni rastro de Naruto ni de aquella rubia que decía ser una tal Kuroichi Meroko. Según fuentes policiales, no había ninguna empresa llamada _Kaleido Star_, aquello enfureció aún más a Sasuke.

Apretó con más fuerza la bandeja y dibujó una nueva sonrisa falsa en su rostro mientras empujaba la puerta de la habitación para abrirla. Allí, tirado en la cama espatarrado y con los brazos en cruz, yacía Sasuke mirando inexpresivo al techo, ni siquiera se giró para ver a Noriko. La joven se acercó y dejó la bandeja en el borde de la cama, separándose tres pasos de ella, acto seguido, acentuó la sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Sasuke-chan! ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?-preguntó jovialmente en vano, ya que el moreno ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.-Veo que mejor…-dijo, resignada. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró.

-Buenos días, Noriko.-saludó un hombre parecido a Sasuke, sonriendo a la muchacha, esta correspondió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Itachi-kun.-se acercó a él, fijándose en que estaba vestido con ropa de calle.-¿Vas a algún lado?

-hm… la verdad es que sí.-respondió mirando el techo, pensativo.-Iba a tomarme un café, ¿vienes?

Los músculos de la chica se tensaron, forzando una sonrisa.

-No, no… ya he desayunado.

-Venga, mujer, no seas así.-replicó Itachi poniendo cara de cordero degollado. Noriko negó una vez más con la cabeza, Itachi suspiró.-En fin, otra vez será…

Noriko lo sabía. Sabía que Itachi aprovechaba cualquier momento para hablar sobre la boda entre ella y Sasuke. Sabía que le haría entrar en razón. Sabía… que todo lo que le iba a decir era verdad, por eso tenía miedo.

Miedo a la verdad.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"¡Aburrido, aburrido y aburrido! Eso es lo que estoy…"

Naruto pasaba, desinteresado, las páginas de una revista que estaba hojeando por quinta vez en el día. Suspiró mientras tiraba la revista hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, tirándose a la cama, apretó la almohada contra su cara y gritó ahogadamente:

-¡Esto es una mierda! ¡No puedo hacer nada!

Suspiró de nuevo por vigésima vez en diez minutos. Su habitación siempre había sido su santuario, con el ordenador que le permitía jugar a los últimos videojuegos, aunque no tenía Internet, sus paredes llenas de _pósters_, CD's de música, muchos libros y todas las cosas que un adolescente podía soñar, ¡incluso DVD en la televisión! Aún así, Naruto no consideraba su habitación como su lugar especial por ello, sino porque era el único sitio adonde ni Gaara ni Temari les perseguía a preguntarles si necesitaba algo, ya que la puerta tenía cerrojo.

"Ahora que pienso en Temari… ¿y si le pido que me lleve al pueblo a dar una vuelta?" pensó Naruto, sabía que le diría que no, pero como su hermano pelirrojo se iba a trabajar a esa hora quizá tendría posibilidades de que le diese una vuelta en coche.

Saltó de la cama, desperezándose, y fue en busca de su amiga por la grandiosa casa. Siempre era muy difícil encontrar a alguien allí y, aún así, se sentía agobiado.

Cuando ya se había resignado a pensar que no encontraría a Temari, oyó la voz de Gaara en la habitación contigua y, acto seguido, la de Temari. Había pensado en darse la vuelta y esperar en el salón a que terminasen de hablar, pero la mención de su nombre en la conversación que entablaban hizo que sintiese curiosidad. Con sigilo, se acercó a la puerta y apoyó la oreja para escuchar mejor.

-… vas a hacerle daño…

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! Es mejor que Naruto no se entere…

-¡Pero sale en todos los noticieros de prensa rosa! Sabes que esos carroñeros van a seguir publicando cosas sobre la depresión de Sasuke, tienen para largo. ¡No puedes estar ocultándoselo eternamente!

-Me niego, Temari, lo siento, no podemos decirle nada…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que Naruto se escape de casa para volver con Sasuke?

Hubo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, en los que Naruto apoyó con más fuerza la oreja en la puerta, como si así fuese a escuchar más.

-Mira, Gaara, sabes lo que siente Naruto por aquel… es algo que no puedes evitar… deja que se marche…

-…

-Gaara…

-Eso nunca.

El rubio se separó con ímpetu de la puerta al notar que Gaara se acercaba a ella e hizo como si estuviese buscando algo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Naruto miró de reojo al pelirrojo, sintiendo como le lanzaba una mirada helada, salió de la habitación a zancadas, seguido de su hermana.

-¡Al menos pién…!

Calló de inmediato cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Naruto estaba en esa habitación, observándola expectante. Temari le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Vaya, Naruto… ¿Estabas aquí?

-Sí. Te estaba buscando…-dijo Naruto, nervioso; la anterior conversación le había puesto los pelos de punta. Temari abrió mucho los ojos, asustada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has escuchado algo? ¿Has visto algo en las noticias?-preguntó alarmada, acercándose a él y agarrándole un hombro. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo te iba a pedir que si podíamos dar una vuelta por el pueblo.-contestó el pequeño, la rubia suspiró, calmada, agachando la mirada. Naruto cogió aire y dijo:-Pero ahora que lo dices… sí, algo he escuchado.-Su amiga levantó la mirada, muy seria.-¿Me podrías decir qué es lo que pasa con Sasuke?

-Yo… Naruto… mira, por mí te lo diría, llevo tiempo intentándotelo decir… pero mi hermano…

-Tu hermano, tu hermano y tu hermano. ¡Empieza a pensar por ti misma!-bramó Naruto, colérico. Quería saber que le estaba pasando a Sasuke. Como fuese por culpa de aquella rubia teñida… juraba que iba a matarla con sus propias manos. Temari miró a los ojos a su amigo.

-Está bien… júrame que no vas a hacer ninguna locura.

-Eso es algo que no puedo jurar, Temari.-bajó la mirada.-Si de verdad le ha pasado algo a Sasuke… yo…

Temari abrazó a Naruto cariñosamente, este le devolvió el abrazo, agarrándola por los hombros.

-Te comprendo, te comprendo perfectamente…-y tras decir aquello, Temari salió de la habitación. Naruto la siguió hasta una pequeña habitación a la que nunca había entrado, con un pequeño televisor en el centro y un sofá delante de él. Las paredes estaban llenas de estantes con miles de cintas, menos una, en la que había recortes de la prensa…

-¿Sasuke…?-susurró Naruto con la voz quebrada. En todas las fotos salía Sasuke al lado de una joven morena, y en todas salían con las mismas caras: Sasuke serio e inexpresivo y la chica sonriendo alegremente, enseñando los dientes y saludando a la cámara con la mano. Tras observarla unos segundos, algo dentro de Naruto se revolvió con inquietud; aquella muchacha era, indudablemente, Noriko.

-Ven aquí, Naruto.-indicó Temari, señalándole el sofá e introduciendo una cinta en el VHS que había debajo de la televisión. El rubio, el cual tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos llorosos, se acercó al sofá y se sentó. Su mente se había quedado en aquella pared, en donde estaba casi seguro que había leído la palabra "boda". Temari se sentó a su lado y le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Enseguida en la pantalla apareció el logo de un programa de la prensa rosa muy conocido y, acto seguido, una mujer con mucho bótox y el pelo teñido de rubio que sonreía acogedoramente a la cámara.

-Estamos otra vez en _Corazón de Maruja_. Como habíamos prometido antes de la publicidad, tenemos con nosotros a una de nuestras mejores periodistas del mundo del corazón, ¡Takemoto Izumi!-se oyeron aplausos del público mientras enfocaban a una mujer de unos cincuenta años de pelo canoso y mirada serena.-que nos vendrá a hablar de los recientes rumores sobre el famoso modelo internacional Uchiha Sasuke.-Naruto se removió, incómodo, en el asiento.-También recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a su joven esposa que está hoy con nosotros… ¡Umei Noriko!

-¿Esposa?-preguntó Naruto, desesperado, mientras miraba a Temari. La rubia se miró las uñas, como si fuese lo más interesante de la habitación.

-No encontrábamos las palabras para decírtelo…-se excusó su amiga. Naruto siguió viendo el programa, con un gran nudo en la garganta. Una joven morena de pelo largo se acomodaba en uno de los sillones del programa, saludando efusivamente al público.

-Buenas noches, Noriko, antes de todo, muchas gracias por haber accedido a venir hoy a acompañarnos…

-Es un placer.-contestó falsamente la morena. Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños.

-Y dinos, Noriko, ¿cómo conociste a Sasuke?

-En verdad… conocía a Sasuke desde que éramos muy pequeños. Su familia y la mía eran muy amigas y venían a visitarnos muy de seguido. ¡Cada vez que me acuerdo de la cara de felicidad que ponía Sasuke al verme! Íbamos de acá para allá y nos encantaba estar juntos, sobre todo en verano, en los que nos bañábamos en un lago que había cerca de mi casa. Él siempre me decía que algún día me regalaría un diamante de casamiento tan grande como un puño…

-¡Qué tierno!-contestó sarcásticamente la mujer que se hacía llamar Izumi. Noriko, la presentadora y los demás colaboradores se quedaron mirándola.-Todo eso que cuentas es muy bonito, sí, pero yo tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti… ¿Es cierto que Sasuke cayó en una profunda depresión tras casarse contigo?

Hubo un murmullo contenido en toda la sala. Noriko sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bueno… sí… eso es verdad, pero se debe a que sus últimos proyectos no han dado frutos…

-Ah, ¿sí?-preguntó incrédula Izumi.-tengo fuentes cercanas que afirman que esta es la época de oro de Sasuke. Por lo visto…-se colocó unas gafas que tenía colgando de un cordón de plata y leyó un papel que tenía frente a ella.-le han ofrecido doce sesiones de fotos para una temporada de ropa, que haga un personaje secundario de una comedia… e incluso que ejerza el papel protagonista en una serie de máxima audiencia. ¿Te parece que sus proyectos no han dado frutos?-sentenció escudriñándola por encima de las gafas. Noriko carraspeó, inquieta.

-Bueno… eso son solo rumores, la verdad es que no está teniendo demasiada suerte para atraer trabajos…

-¿Rumores? ¿Te parece que estas noticias que me ha dado el propio manager de Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, pueden ser rumores?-Naruto sintió un pinchazo de melancolía al escuchar el nombre del peliplateado. Gozaba viendo en el apuro en el que se había metido Noriko ella sola. La presentadora del programa se puso en medio de la sala y dijo:

-Bueno, bueno, espera hasta la ronda de preguntas, Izumi, primero tenías algo muy importante que decirnos. ¿Cierto?

Izumi asintió con mirada de superioridad. Noriko se puso aún más nerviosa; parecía estar arrepintiéndose de haber ido a aquel programa.

-Por lo visto, Sasuke hizo hace tres años una sesión de fotos con un niño de pelo rubio.-Levantó una revista en la que se veía en la portada a Sasuke con una chaqueta informal y a Naruto vestido de traje de noche, con los ojos cerrados y apoyándose en el hombro del moreno. Sintió como Temari apretaba su mano, ya que el rubio estaba llorando. Noriko abrió los ojos, escandalizada.

-¡Eso es un montaje! ¡Jamás pasó!

Izumi se levantó enfadada de su sillón.

-¡Jamás haría un montaje! ¡Mis noticias son 100 por 100 confirmadas!

-¡Calma, calma!-brama la presentadora mientras el público clamaba pelea. Izumi se sentó, bufando y Noriko desvió la mirada.

-En fin, sigamos…-dijo la mujer como si no hubiera pasado nada.-durante aquella semana, se estuvo especulando que aquel niño podría ser un amante de Sasuke, pero… ¡sorpresa! Esa misma semana el muchacho había desaparecido. ¿Y a que no saben qué? Fuentes que no quiero revelar me confirmaron que, un día después de aparecer tú en la vida de Sasuke, el niño había sido secuestrado por una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes… ¡Qué curioso! Quiero recordar que la señorita Noriko aquí presente antes llevaba lentillas de ojos de color verde y se había teñido el pelo de rubio…

-¿Qué está usted insinuando?

El debate continuó y continuó. Al menos Naruto sabía que Noriko y Sasuke se habían casado… ¿eso era lo que su amiga quería enseñarle? ¿Por eso tantas molestias? Era algo que tenía muy asumido, y estaba concienciado sobre el hecho de que no podía cambiar las cosas… un nuevo apretón de manos por parte de su miga hizo que volviese a fijar la mirada en la televisión.

-… También están los continuos intentos de suicido por parte de Sasuke…

Naruto exclamó con incredulidad, por unos segundos advirtió que la sangre no le llegaba a la cabeza y que estaba a punto de marearse, Temari le zarandeó.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien?

El rubio no contestaba, estaba atento al programa.

-¡Eso es mentira!-bramó Noriko, al límite de la histeria.-¡Sasuke jamás ha intentado suicidarse!

-Oh, ¿no me digas? ¿Entonces por qué hace una semana le ingresaron en el hospital por sobredosis de fármacos? ¡Al igual que hace dos meses, al igual que hace cinco y al igual que hace dos años!

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-seguía gritando Noriko.

Temari cortó el vídeo y abrazó a su amigo. Naruto lloraba a mares e intentaba controlar las fuertes convulsiones que estaba sufriendo. Con mucha dificultad, intentó hablar:

-¿Por qué…? Snif… ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho…?

-Temíamos que escapases de casa y fueses a ayudar a Sasuke…

-¿ES QUE ACASO ESO ES MALO?-bramó Naruto, levantándose del sofá de un brinco y empezando a pegar puñetazos contra la pared. Varias cintas cayeron al suelo, pero eso no le importaba, empezó a arrancar con fuerza los recortes de periódico que habían en las paredes.-¡HABÉIS ESTADO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS INVESTIGANDO COSAS ACERCA DE SASUKE Y NO ME HABÉIS CONTADO NADA! ¡OS ODIO!-gritó y saliendo a correr de la sala. Escuchaba a su amiga gritando su nombre, pero no se detenía.

A zancadas, salió corriendo de la mansión dirección hacia el bosque.

Quería estar donde Sasuke. Lo necesitaba. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que no pasaba nada, que estaba allí, apoyándole…

Pero no podía…

Nunca sin ayuda.

Estaba en medio de la nada y él mismo lo sabía. No podría correr sesenta kilómetros hacia la ciudad en tan poco tiempo.

Resignado, se desplomó de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con el puño, desgarrando su garganta en un último grito.

_-¡SASUKE!_

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-¿Se puede entrar?-preguntó Temari entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación de Naruto. Ya era medianoche y, desde que le había enseñado aquel vídeo a Naruto, el rubio no había salido ni una sola vez de su cuarto. Estaba tirado en la cama escuchando música por el mp4 y, cuando Temari entró, se giró y le dio la espalda. Temari sintió una punzada de dolor.-Sé que estás enfadado conmigo… pero mira, es una tontería…

-Es verdad, es una tontería que el chico al que ames se intente suicidar todo este tiempo y no haberse enterado hasta hoy.-contestó secamente Naruto arrastrando las palabras, Temari se acercó a la cama, acariciándole los cabellos.

-Naruto… intenta olvidar a Sasuke. Él ya ha hecho su vida, sea como sea, estoy segura de que es una racha, al final comprenderá que no es tan malo después de todo…

Naruto siguió en silencio, Temari escuchaba desde su posición el murmullo de la música que salía de los auriculares del pequeño. La rubia se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Voy a cerrarte con llave… lo siento, ya sabes que son las normas.

-El no ha hecho su vida, la está destrozando… por mi culpa-susurró Naruto entre un sollozo. Temari agachó la cabeza y cerró del todo la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Naruto.

Se oyó un leve "clic" y Naruto volvió a colocarse mirando hacia el techo, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Se sorbió los mocos y volvió a reproducir la canción que estaba escuchando desde hace cuatro horas: _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_.

Tenía que haber alguna forma, alguna manera… por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría nada. Por la mañana, Gaara, Kankurou y Temari le seguían a todas partes y por la noche, le cerraban la puerta y las ventanas de su habitación a cal y canto. Podría esperar a luna llena, pero para eso tendría que pasar un mes y no estaba dispuesto a soportar tanto tiempo. No tenía problema con el transporte, tenía dinero y podía irse al pueblo más cercano, desde allí coger un autobús hacia Shibuya, que estaba a veinte kilómetros, y de Shibuya a Konoha. La ciudad era grande, pero su instinto animal le guiaría a casa de Sasuke, además, con preguntar a alguna fan podría llegar enseguida. También tenía la ropa apropiada y el maquillaje para taparle las marcas en las mejillas, las orejas y la cola, el plan era perfecto…

Tan solo faltaba escapar.

La canción ya había terminado, iba a darle otra vez al _play_ cuando escuchó el tintineo de algo metálico. Giró la vista hacia la puerta. ¿Acaso había alguien espiando?

Naruto, extrañado, se levantó y caminó hacia ella, entonces el ruido sonó más fuerte y un objeto plateado se coló por la rendija de la puerta.

La llave de la ventana.

Eufórico, las recogió del suelo y la observó sin poder creérselo, se acercó a la puerta y susurró:

-Gracias, Temari.

Los pasos de la chica se alejaron y Naruto abrió de par en par las puertas de su armario, entusiasmado. Se vistió y tapó las orejas con un gorro, la cola la metió en unos pantalones holgados vaqueros como pudo y se echó una base de maquillaje del mismo color que su piel en la cara. Cogió el dinero y su mp4.

Estaba preparado.

Con emoción y algo nervioso porque temía que le escuchase Gaara, abrió la ventana y deslizó una pierna por ella. Aspiró el aire fresco de la fría noche y saltó. El césped estaba húmedo porque había llovido hacía unas horas y el impacto no sonó. El rubio miró hacia todas las direcciones y, cuando se percató de que no había nadie, salió a correr hacia el bosque.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

-¿Sasuke?-Noriko forcejeó, intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación.-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke, estás ahí? ¡Sasuke!-gritaba la muchacha.-Oh, Dios…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Itachi paseándose por el pasillo con lo necesario para darse una ducha entre las manos.-¿El gran Emo de los bosques no te quiere abrir?

-…-la morena le lanzó una mirada significativa al mayor, este suspiró resignado y dio varios golpes en la puerta con los nudillos.

-Cacatuita mía, soy el hermoso Itachi, abre a tu imponente hermano.

-Itachi, sé más serio con…-empezó a decir Noriko, pero calló inmediatamente cuando vio que Sasuke abría la puerta, mirando a Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó con voz ronca. A Noriko se le desencajó la mandíbula, a punto de llorar. Itachi sonrió a la morena.

-¿Ves? Ya puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, como siempre…-dijo el moreno con dobles intenciones y salió disparado de allí, tarareando una canción. Sasuke miró a Noriko, esta se sintió molesta.

-Esto… solo venía a ver si…

No llego a terminar la frase; Sasuke le cerró la puerta de un portazo.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Se despertó con todo el cuerpo dolorido; había dormido en un banco al lado de la estación de autobuses. Los transeúntes miraban mal al rubio, como si de un mendigo se tratase. Naruto se desperezó y miró la hora en un reloj público; las 11:20. Tenía diez minutos para coger el siguiente autobús hacia Shibuya.

Con prisas, fue corriendo a la entrada y pagó su billete.

No sabía si era causa de la emoción o de la excitación que le causaba saber que por fin se había ganado la libertad, pero tal era su ensimismamiento que, de alguna manera u otra, sentía que sus horas iban como a partes, como si se fragmentaran. Tan pronto estaba montándose en el autobús como estaba comiendo en un bar. Se sentía en una nube y, por unas cuantas horas, ignoró el hecho de que Sasuke pudiese estar pasándolo mal en ese momento, solo pensaba en su reencuentro y en todo lo que quería decirle.

_-El autobús Shibuya-Konoha está a punto de salir._

Pagó el bocadillo al que apenas le había dado un mordisco y salió disparado hacia el autobús, colocándose los auriculares.

Desde hacía unos meses, la única canción que escuchaba era _Boulevard Of Broken Dreams_, porque se sentía justo como en la canción, solo y desesperanzado. Ahora se encontraba feliz y con ganas de que pasase el tiempo más rápido, por lo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cambió de canción: _How Can I Live?_

Le extrañó tener esa canción en su mp4, nunca la había escuchado. Entonces recordó que Kankurou se había tomado la libertad de meterle algunos discos de sus grupos preferidos allí.

_Eres parecido en todo lo que soy_

_Sigo escondido_

_Perdido es lo que estoy_

_Que no me deja ver_

_Que no me deja ser_

_Eres igual que yo_

_Espera lo peor_

_No puedo vivir_

_No quiero mentir_

_Tú eres parte de mí (x2)_

_No he conocido todo tu dolor_

_Sigo mal-sentido_

_Y pierdo el control_

_Que no me deja ver_

_Que no me deja ser_

_Eres igual que yo_

_Espera lo peor_

_No puedo vivir_

_No quiero mentir_

_Tú eres parte de mí (x2)_

_...Y ya lo puedo ver_

_Nacido sin querer..._

_(No te encuentro)_

_Yo si pienso en ti_

_Yo si sueño en ti_

_No sé si piensas de mí (x2)_

_No puedo vivir_

_No quiero mentir_

_Tú eres parte de mí (x2)_

Una agradable sensación de adrenalina le recorrió la espina dorsal a Naruto, provocándole una sonrisa. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a Konoha!

Media hora después, el autobús se detuvo y Naruto ya estaba de pie, esperando en la puerta del vehículo. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que la estación de autobuses estaba casi enfrente del parque de atracciones al que fueron él y Sasuke después de su primera sesión de fotos. Estaba de suerte, al menos tendría un punto de encuentro si se perdía.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando, con los auriculares puestos. ¿Dónde podría vivir Sasuke? Tal vez fuese en el barrio de los famosos… la casa en sí era bastante grande como para tenerla en un residencial cualquiera…

-¡Cuidado, muchacho!

Tan alta llevaba la música y tan sumido estaba en su mundo que no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado un paso de peatones con el semáforo en rojo. Una mujer salió del coche y fue a ver como se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño?

-Sí… muchas gracias.-respondió abochornado Naruto mientras era conducido al interior del coche de la mujer.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Será mejor que te lleve a un hospital.

-No, de verdad, estoy bien…

-Nunca podemos estar del todo seguros.-decía la mujer mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta del asiento del chico, pero este empujaba con todas sus fuerzas; la mujer le recordaba vagamente a alguien ya tenía la mosca tras la oreja.

-¡No me fuerces, pequeño!

-¡Suélteme!

-¡Pero Eichi! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Una muchacha pelirroja con muchos piercings y el pelo corto recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos se acercaba felizmente al coche. Era una chica muy baja y vestía una sudadera negra holgada, unos pantalones vaqueros desgarrados y unas _Vans_ de cuadros negros y blancos. La mujer la miró extrañada.

-¿Eichi?-preguntó.

-Sí, Eichi. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Mira que te he buscado!-chillaba la muchacha, cogiendo del brazo a Naruto, el cual estaba muy sorprendido, pero se dejaba llevar; después de todo, se estaba librando de la mujer.

-Ah, lo siento, creía que…

-¿Creía que qué?-preguntó enfadada la chica. La mujer se puso seria y entró en el coche con prisas.

-En fin, espero no haberte causado daños, Eichi-san.-dijo secamente entrando en el coche. Cuando aceleró, el rubio no sabía como agradecerle a la chica que le hubiera salvado. Ahora que caía… aquellas pintas de _punky-rockera_ le recordaban también a alguien…

-Vamos, esto no es seguro.

Agarró al rubio por el hombro y se lo llevó a un callejón desierto. Naruto cada vez estaba más sorprendido.

-Esto…-empezó a decir.-Siento mucho haberte causado molestias…

-¡Pero cuanto has crecido, Naruto! No me puedo creer que te haya reconocido. ¡Te veo _chachi pistachi_!-dijo la chica negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios. El rubio estaba muy confuso.

-Perdona… ¿Tú eres?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-le dijo, decepcionada.-No me extraña, no sabes ni que esa tía era Takemoto Izumi.

-¿Takemoto Izumi?-preguntó alarmado Naruto.

-Sí, la periodista esa del corazón que es tan famosa.

Claro, por eso tenía tanto empeño en llevárselo, seguro que le reconoció enseguida y quería hacerle uno de sus exhaustivos análisis…

-Entonces, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas de mí?- le preguntó de nuevo haciendo un puchero. Naruto la observó durante unos segundos…

¡Claro! ¡Era ella! ¿Cómo podía olvidarse tan fácilmente de alguien que le había asustado de pequeño a simple vista?

-¡Tú eres Aya!

…**:CoNtInUaRá:…**

_Qeee :3 Qué rápido en comparación con_

_Otras veces, ¿verdad? xD_

_Siento que de repente los suba tan pronto :S_

_¡Ya he acabado el FanFic en Amor-yaoi! X3_

_¡Baitos, cuidaos y besos! n.n_


End file.
